WAR
by ShinobuByako
Summary: Flippy se vé envuelto en un extraño experimento. Su mision; traer aquello que tanto aliados como enemigos desean, con el proposito de llegar donde está su peor enemigo...
1. mision

_Es mi primer fic de HTF, la pareja principal será FlakyxFlippy, sandran varios de los demás personajes, estoy intentando hacerla lo mas aceptable, si alguien posee informacion sobre los rangos de la milicia como para facilitarmelos le estaria muy agradecida bueno ahora lo importante_

-bla bla bla: charlas normales en voz alta

_bla bla bla...:_ recuerdos, sueños

**bla bla bla..:** flash back de acontecimientos pasados

"_bla bla bla"..: _recuerdos de algún comentario de echo por alguien

"bla bla bla": el personaje se habla a si mismo en su mente

"**bla bla bla": **Flippy hablándole a Fliqpy

"**_Bla bla bla": _**Flqpy hablándole a Flippy

_bueno, creo que está todo cubierto... disfruten...  
_

* * *

_Los gritos provenientes del pasillo, los disparos, la bocina de alarma, y todo el caos que se mezclaba con aquellos sonidos la despertaron_

_Ya de por si le había costado conciliar el sueño después de que sus padres le inyectaran todas esas jeringas dejándole el brazo casi inútil y dolorosamente sensible, no podía apoyarse sin sentir ganas de morir debido al dolor que le acalambraba la mitad del cuerpo, y aun así no sabia la razón de porque aquello._

_Tras sollozar en silencio en su cuarto, finalmente el cansancio se hacía cargo o quizás el dolor le había echo desmayarse._

_-atrapadla, no le disparéis imbéciles!- esa era la voz de su madre…_

_-dios misericordioso, donde se a metido?- la del soldado que siempre custodiaba aquel pasillo_

_-cuidado, CUIDADO!- su madre, parecía estar desesperada_

_-AAAAAARRRRGGG!- otro hombre? Otro soldado? No recordaba esa voz_

_-MI BRAZO! ES UN MONSTRUO_

_-DISPAREN_

_-HE DICHO QUE NO! LA NECESITAMOS CON VIDA!_

_-ESTA LOCA? ACABARA CON MIS HOM…ARRRRGGGGGG…._

_-SEÑOR! OLVIDELO MUJER, LA MATAREMOS. DISPARAD SIN PIEDAD, LE COBRAREMOS LA VIDA DE NUESTROS HOMBRE! EH?..._

_Luego solo escucho mas balazos y gritos de personas desesperadas, parecían estar sufriendo ¿Que estaba pasando hay fuera? ¿Seria conveniente que saliera? ¿O debía quedarse hay y esperar a que sus padres vinieran por ella?..._

_-Philip! Cuidado, no reconoce a nadie, vete de aquí!- ese era el otro hombre que trabajaba con sus padres y al que había nombrado era a su padre?_

_-Mi pierna!... __WEIß __detente, soy Philip, no me recuerdas?_

_Luego escucho una siniestras carcajada, el grito de su madre, algo pesado caer y chocar contra la puerta de su habitación y…. después un par de orbes doradas mirándola penetrantemente, con odio, con rabia, con vicio y ganas de matarla, tuvo miedo, quiso huir pero estaba paralizada, miraba directamente a aquella criatura que no dudaría en destajarla con sus filosas garras, el olor a sangre proveniente de ese desquiciado ser lleno su cavidad nasal y luego, luego, solo recordaba que un fuerte, púnzate y quemante dolor en su pecho la sumergían en un profundo sueño._

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez mientras sentía las lagrimas deslizarse por sus sienes, nuevamente esas pesadillas, un terrible escalofríos se apodero de ella, algo malo estaba por acontecer, algo muy malo iba a pasar muy pronto

* * *

**Tres años antes….**

**-Este es el infogme, estudie a los nuevos gueclutas y…**

**-querrás decir, las sobras de Nashor, detesto que me mandé a los que califican como basura, al final tengo que hacerme cargo de esos inútiles**

**-de vegdad considega que son unos buenos paga nada?**

**-uno que otro son rescatables pero los demás son solo blancos para el campo de batalla, no sirven, por cada uno de estos sacos de huesos perdemos valiosos equipos, uniformes, presupuestos, una fortuna, sabes cuanto dinero deposita el estado por un solo soldado? Tienes una sola idea de cuanto gastamos por alimentar a un inútil que no ira mas allá de ser el próximo cuerpo que llore un compatriota nuestro?**

**-clago, pego no se le olvide algo impogtante, será White la que los calificagá y decidigá si se queda o los togturas hasta que ellos decidan abdicag por cuenta progpia**

**-ptf… odio a esa mujer**

**-todos la odian….- aquel hombre bajito, de acento francés salio del despacho dejando a su superior en rango lanzando maldiciones contra la anteriormente nombrada**

**-no me sorprende, es sabido ya que su vocabulario se reduce a esas palabrotas tan mal pronunciadas **

**-Saggento!- rápidamente se puso derecho saludando a su superior con el clásico saludo del ejercito**

**-descanse soldado, solo e venido para ahorrarle el trabajo- ronroneó maliciosamente mientras pasaba frente a este con un gesto algo retorcido en su rostro, esa mujer daba miedo, todo en ella daba miedo, no sabia como era que una mujer podía estar en esa posición, en ese rango, tampoco era sabido mucho sobre su vida, solo que era peligrosa, o mas bien que se sentía el peligro con solo su presencia o incluso ausencia, ella era escalofriantemente hermosa pero peligrosa, dos combinaciones letales para un grupo de hombres faltos de féminas, aun así nadie se atrevería nunca a intentar nada con ella, solo los "selectos" con "dotes especiales" eran "bendecidos" con estar en su escuadrón especial, él era uno de ellos**

**-bien, así que estos son los nuevos reclutas eh? Nada interesante para serte sincera**

**-no me hables con confianza, además, quien te a dejado entrar a mi despacho? Como te atreves a fisgonear entre mis papeles? Eres una maldita bastarda intrusa, eso es lo que eres**

**-oh, veo que papa oso a despertado con un humor de los mil demonios eh?- esa fémina tan peligrosa le clavó su extraña mirada, se relamió el labio superior y cruzó las piernas mientras se acomodaba perezosamente en la silla, él sintió miedo, dios, esa mujer se estaba preparando para asesinarlo? **

**Aunque pereciera que lo seducía era todo lo contrario, estaba incitándolo a que cometiera un error, a que intentara algo y ella le daría su merecido así como lo había echo con muchos de esos soldaditos de pacotillas que osaron siquiera en pensar que podrían controlarla empleando la fuerza bruta ¿cuantos de ellos fueron dados de baja y archivados con el titulo "muerto en servicio"? la verdad era que ella se había encargado de enseñarles de forma permanente que con su persona no se juega, una única lección bien aplicada por parte de esa endemoniada mujer**

**-solo son cinco- tembló, un terrible escalofríos le picaba la espalda, dirigió su mirada a su ventanal detrás de su escritorio buscando alivio, aunque fuera en la visual, ignorándola, o intentándolo**

**-bien, necesito un hombre para el escuadrón, uno que sepa matar…..**

* * *

Actualidad…

Había esperado pacientemente por tres días, frente suyo estaba la base del enemigo y el objetivo de la operación

Escuchó como los camiones de carga salían del hangar y otros entraban, era la oportunidad perfecta, esos imbéciles nunca revisaban las cargas, o más bien, no lo hacían correctamente, uno de los vehículos paró esperando al que estaba delante suyo avanzara de una vez, él se escabulló rápidamente entre los arbustos y se sujeto de la parte de abajo del camión, no era una hazaña muy fácil de realizar, por mucho que las películas lo hicieran ver algo tan sencillito, aguantó, aferrándose como si de eso le fuera la vida aunque su vida estaba en peligro, solo tenía una oportunidad, o triunfaba en estaba operación o moría en manos de sus propios camaradas.

-"_demuestra que posee total control sobre él"_

Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula mordiéndose en labio haciéndolo sangrar, ese sabor lo aturdía, lo volvía loco, lo sacaba de si….

-"no te dejaré salir"- se dijo para si mismo mientras sentía que sus manos comenzaban a entumirse por estar soportando el peso de todo su cuerpo, acomodó sus piernas de forma que pudo equilibrar su cuerpo y aligerar el peso en sus manos

-"yo seguiré adelante, lo lograré por mi mismo, solo sin que eso ocurra"- se daba valor, no cabía el miedo en su cuerpo, no debería darse el lujo de dudar, no cometería el mismo error de hacía un año donde por su estupidez perdió a dos de sus mejores colegas, compañeros y amigos

-"_eran los mejores, están muertos por tu culpa, tus los mataste…"_

Sintió la ira carcomerle las entrañas, no quería recordar lo ocurrido ese día, desde entonces, desde ese momento él se había vuelto un ser totalmente…..

El ruido del motor del camión lo trajo a la realidad, repaso mentalmente los detalles de la misión

-"_1º infíltrate en la base enemiga _

_2º ubica la sala de vigilancia _

_3º encontrar el sector de P.A.O.A. la parte experimental _

_4º recoger lo que sea que esté en ese lugar _

_5º entregarlo a su superior en perfectas condiciones…_

No podía ser tan difícil, esa área no era una de las más vigiladas, de hecho, parecía un lugar de almacenamiento, en ningún momento vio a un "personaje" de relevante importancia como para pensar que dentro hubiese alguna vigilancia excesiva, esto seria fácil…

* * *

Se removió en su cama deshaciéndola por completo, sintió frío y dolor en su cuerpo tanto que comenzó a sollozar mientras en su mente sus sueños solo eran diapositivas repetidas de los sucesos del día, el dolor de tener que soportar aquello y seguir viviendo solo para esperar al día siguiente y repetir nuevamente lo acontecido anteriores, despertó jadeando y sudando frío, sus sienes estaban húmedas al igual que sus mejillas y le ardían los ojos, había estado llorando nuevamente ¿Cuándo acabaría esto? ¿Por qué dios no la dejaba morir de una vez?

-"_espérame, se buena niña y espérame"_

¿Pero cuanto? ¿Cuánto debía esperar? ya no recordaba como era el rostro de aquella persona que le había prometido sacarle de ese infierno, lo único que conservaba de aquel recuerdo borroso era un pequeño prendedor, no entendía que significaba pero era lindo y brillaba, lo mantuvo oculto durante todo ese tiempo

-_"esto te salvará la vida en un momento critico, no lo pierdas"_

No importaba si era verdad o no, era lo único que conservaba como suyo, estiró su brazo hasta un pequeño orificio en el colchón y sacó cuidadosamente su pequeño tesoro, sintió frío, se puso de pie y fue a un estrecho armario que había en esa diminuta habitación, sacó un par de pantaloncillos y un sweter que le quedaba un tanto grande, con esas ropas parecía mas bien un….

BOOOMM…

-EH!.

Una fuerte explosión seguida de disparo y el penetrante sonido de la alarma la aterraron. Todo era igual a esa vez.

-AAAAAARRRRGGG!-

-MI BRAZO! ES UN MONSTRUO

-DISPAREN

No, no de nuevo, caminó aturdida hacía atrás hasta chocar con la pared

-DISPAREN SIN PIEDAD….

Ella gritó mientras se acurrucaba en un rincón ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas y se jalaba su pelo con histeria

-"_recuérdalo, esto te salvará la vida en un momento critico…"_

Sujetó con fuerza aquel prendedor mirándolo como si en ello se le fuera la vida, tanto en si que ni notó cuando la puerta de su celda-habitación explotaba y una tenebrosa figura se a adentraba a su interior

Unos pasos la distrajeron, apretó el prendedor cortándose la palma de la mano con los bordes de este, miró la extraña sombra que tenia en frente, solo pudo distinguir un par de ojos amarillos mirándola con odio, con rabia, con vicio y ganas de matarla, tan aterrada y fuera de si estaba que cuando aquella terrorífica sombra se le abalanzó ella solo atinó a lanzarlo que único que tenia en su mano…

Distinguió a una pequeña criatura oculta en lo mas oscuro de aquella celda, era curioso, viendo el lugar con un rápido vistazo parecía mas bien una habitación que una oficina o sala de recursos, no podía ser el lugar correcto, de todas formas eso que importaba? Quería seguir matando, una vez dentro de ese lugar y luego de haber disparado la alarma solo atino a sobrevivir y que mejor manera que aniquilando cualquier amenaza posible, entre ellos matando, destajando, degollando y destripando a los soldados enemigos, necesitaba sentir la sangre salpicarle el rostro y humedecer sus labios, el olor metálico que desprendía era tan embriagadora, una sensación tan deliciosa y placentera, matar, él amaba matar y quería seguir haciéndolo fuera quien fuera sin importar quien se le pusiera en frente, él lo mataría

Cuando dejaron de venir soldados a su encuentro se dispuso a seguir parte del plan original, que importaba ya si había dejado registro de que pasó por ahí, sería demasiado tarde dar con su persona, cogería el archivo y se largaría del lugar, ya estaría varios días de distancia como para preocuparse de ser capturado o emboscado. Pero aun deseaba matar, aunque fuera a uno más, entró a la celda y entonces lo vio, una diminuta figura oculta en lo mas profundo, en un rincón, temblaba, no era peligroso pero eso no quitaba que estuviera vivo y pudiese ser una amenaza potencial, se recordó a si mismo que el único enemigo fiable era el muerto entonces sin dudarlo un momento se encaminó hasta aquel individuo de aspecto lamentable mientras oprimía con fuerza su cuchillo de cazador

Pero luego ocurrió algo inusual, esa criatura le lanzó un pequeño objeto a la cabeza, sus rápidos reflejos reaccionaron a tiempo y logró atraparlo con su mano libre sin embargo no fue para mejor, se lo enterró en la palma, miró molesto aquel objeto punzante y su psicópata y perdida mirada se volvió nula, era posible acaso?

Sintió entonces un dulce aroma provenir del brillante objeto, tenia algo en la parte del alfiler, pasó su lengua y degusto algo maravilloso, de repente algo en su cabeza hizo sinapsis y se abalanzó contra aquel ser de aspecto frágil, jalo de su mano y oprimió su muñeca casi al punto de quebrársela, su mano tenia sangre, su sangre, y era deliciosa, lo mataría, lo degollaría y bebería de su sangre hasta dejarlo seco pero

-"**es uno de los nuestros**"- escucho una voz en su interior

Se calmó después de abofetear al pequeño para que se callara y dejara de gritar, volvió a mirar el objeto en su mano, era la insignia de su escuadrón, los que poseían un alto rango y usaban orgullosos aquella boina ¿Cómo era posible que ese ser tan patético tuviese algo como eso en su poder?

De repente aquel deseo de matar se volvió en una vacía sensación y un desagradable sabor a metal y oxido invadió su boca al punto de casi hacerlo vomitar, respiró con tranquilidad y analizó mentalmente la situación a una velocidad sorprendente, tomó a la criatura en brazos y abandonó las instalaciones…

* * *

**Tres años atrás….**

**-el capitán el jefe Nashog no le manda sus sobrags después de todo**

**-monsieur Mouse, usted mas que nadie debería saber que Nashor es un idiota pero un fiel colaborador, no me manda sus sobras, sino a lo mas selecto, recuerde que con el dolor de su alma me hizo entrega de su experto en explosivos**

**-posee un equipo muy geducido Saggento, mientras el capitán en jefe Nashog le a mandado a unos 29 hombres solo a seleccionado a dos**

**-cuatro… **

**-¿disculpe Saggento?**

**-excusez-moi monsieur, pero donde se encuentra el soldado Sneaky?**

**-¿no a llegado todavía?- se gira observando todos los alrededores**

**-créame monsieur, si estuviese aquí yo lo sabría…**

**-había dicho algo sobre los nuevos geclutas**

**-oh, veo que el joven camaleón quiso adelantarse, de todas formas, las habilidades que busco en mi próxima adquisición es algo mas primitivo**

**-un joven con habilidades sensitivas?**

**-quizás, eso seria positivamente algo a su favor pero no me interesa adquirir una ficha pasiva**

**Mouse contemplo algo asustado la expresión en el rostro de su Sargento, sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente mientras se relamía con su roja lengua la punta de sus colmillos y una sonrisa retorcida y desquiciada se formaba lentamente en su rostro**

**-Activo Saggento?**

**-jejejeje… tenemos a un experto en explosivos, a un hábil infiltrador, solo falta el que no tema matar de frente….**

**-un expegto asesino?**

**-mas bien…una maquina de aniquilación….**

* * *

Actualidad

Después de correr por unas cinco horas y asegurarse de que estaba lejos de cualquier área donde fuera posible hallarlo. Respiró como loco intentando recuperar el aliento y las fuerzas, no entendía que había pasado, de repente se encontraba frente a un niño, al que aun llevaba en sus brazos, y sin la menor idea de para donde debía ir

-¿Qué se supone que hago con este niño? No recuerdo nada ¿Cómo fue que… le perdoné la vida?

Estaba tan oscuro que no podía rastrear el camino, dejó al ¿rehén? en el suelo y buscó entre sus cosas alguna linterna de mano pero algo se clavó en su dedo ¿Qué era ese pequeño objeto brillante? Lo miró fijamente pero no pudo distinguir nada en particular, sacó su pequeña linterna de su bolsillo y lo alumbró

-¡¿PERO QUE…?- era posible? Estaba viendo bien? No era acaso… cerró los ojos tratando de rebobinar los acontecimientos que estaban en su memoria, recordaba haberse infiltrado y haber sido descubierto, también recordaba el balazo en su brazo… sin abrir los ojos se palpó el hombro sintiendo un leve dolor, la bala solo lo había rozado, tenía una leve quemadura pero no era tan molesta como para preocuparse, luego que mas había sucedido? En ese momento fue cuando perdió la razón, RAYOS, otra vez perdió la cordura y lo había dejado salir, ahora venían a su mente los recuerdo de forma mas nítida, aquellas sombras eran los soldados de esa base siendo asesinados por él, pero cuando estaba en esa condición, cuando estaba totalmente ido no perdonaba vida alguna, entonces ¿Por qué ese niño estaba vivo?

Escuchó unos quejidos, era el pequeño que secuestró, quizás estaba herido, no podía fiarse de si mismo cuando estaba convertido en un "loco"

Se acercó al niño y palpó sus brazos, demasiados delgados y frágiles, no podía ser una amenaza para él, de todas formas no podía asegurar que no estuviese herido, se puso la linterna en su boca mientras le sacaba el grueso sweter, era algo incomodo así que decidió sostenerla del pecho para levantarle el abrigo pero algo blando y redondo lo dejó en blanco por unos segundos, sin quitarle la mano de encima apuntó a su rostro, por dios, no era un niño, sino una mujer y él estaba oprimiendo uno de sus …

-mnn…- una molesta luz le daba directo al parpado, abrió sus ojos con pereza mientras era invadida por un terrible escalofríos, sentía frío y calor, calor en su espalda y pecho izquierdo pero estaba helada en sus otras extremidades… y ¿una respiración algo agitada cerca de su cuello?

Se miraron por unos segundos, sus ojos verdes estaba aterrados, su blanca piel muy pálida y temblaba

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!- trató de golpearle el rostro o de empujarlo pero no pudo, ese extraño detuvo su brazo sosteniendo bruscamente su muñeca, luego hizo presión sobre sus hombro recostándola sin nada de sutileza sobre el húmedo suelo del bosque acto seguido sostuvo su cuchillo en su cuello….

No era necesario llegar al punto de amenazarla con el cuchillo pero no podía evitarlo, esa parte de él que siempre estaba alerta lo hacía actuar de forma automática, la muchacha trató de atacarlo y él simplemente aplico parte de su entrenamiento, inmovilizar a su enemigo aunque ella fuera solo una niña….

-¿Por qué a mi?...

Ella estaba aterrada, sus húmedos ojos esmeraldas brillaban bajo la luz de la linterna que sostenía con sus dientes, temblaba, se veía tan frágil, y su voz tan fina casi inaudible, parecía una gatita asustada, tan hermosa con su larga cabellera roja esparcida por el suelo

-…. ¿Por qué estabas en ese lugar?...-aun así, él también tenia sus preguntas, quizás el objetivo desde un principio era ella

-no me lastimes…-parecía como si luchara con ella misma para no llorar

-¿Por qué estabas en ese lugar?- ejerció un poco mas de fuerza

Ella sintió el frió metal tocar la piel de su cuello y no pudo más, comenzó a llorar, cerró sus ojos y lloró en silencio, las lagrimas empapaban sus mejilla y sienes, como hacía un par de horas atrás, iba a morir seguro, que existencia tan patética, confinada siempre al encierro sin saber nada de la vida, limitada solo a ser usada para quien sabe que para, luego terminar siendo secuestrada por un desconocido que la mataría en medio de quien sabe dios que lugar fuera ese donde su cuerpo seria olvidado en la completa soledad

-_"recuerda Flaky, lo que ellos buscan, sabes lo que es y lo tienes con tigo, es rojo, recuérdalo, no lo olvides, esto es importante…"_

_-_no lo sé…

-como obtuviste esto? –le mostró la pequeña insignia le la muchacha le había arrojado antes en la base.

Ella sollozó temerosa sin abrir sus ojos, era molesto, así no podría saber si mentía o no, aunque al parecer ella no parecía capaz de inventar alguna absurda historia en esa situación

Se colocó sobre ella, su peso sobre el frágil y pequeño cuerpo, en un momento sintió calor un extraño y placentero calor al roce de su cuerpo con la piel de esa muchachita

-responde!- la sacudió para que mirara el objeto

-¡es mío!- extendió su delgado brazo, el que tenia libre intentando arrebatarle el prendedor pero el soldado lo aparto de su alcance

-esto solo lo tienen nuestros hombres, mis compañeros del escuadrón especial…-quizás no era buena idea soltar tanta información -¿Cómo lo obtuviste?

-es mío… me lo dieron cuando niña… devuélvemelo….por favor…-balbuceaba, estaba aterrada, además de que evitaba mirarle la cara directamente, solo quería la insignia que ese desconocido tenía en su poder

-¿Quién te lo a entregado?

-no lo sé- sollozó con mas fuerza, al parecer esa frágil criatura comenzaba a perder la paciencia y lamentablemente él también

-no mientas!

-no lo recuerdo!- gritó

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, esa pequeña criatura era tan hermosa, sus ojos esmeraldas lo miraban con miedo y odio, que osadía, era algo estúpido pero debía admitirlo, ella era atrayente, acaricio su rostro rozando sus ojos, secando con ese pequeño gesto las lagrimas de sus mejillas

-no te lastimaré- le confesó, si ella era el objetivo no podía dañarla –pero no puedo liberarte, sacó un trozo de cuerda para amarrar las manos de la pequeña pelirroja _-_lo lamento pero no puedo fiarme de ti

-eh?

-estabas en la base del enemigo, sin importar si eras prisionera o no, no puedo fiarme de ti –apretó un poco más de la cuenta las frágiles muñecas de la jovencita lastimándola

_-_ay!..-ella sintió como algo calido comenzaba a brotar del centro de su mano

_-_¿Qué es esto?...-jaló sus manos para observar aquello de dulce aroma, sintió entonces como esa voz nuevamente le hablaba –_**deliciosa…**_- otra punzada en medio de su cabeza, hizo un gesto como si se hubiese mareado y sintió como le faltaba el aire, su respiración se hizo agitada por unos instantes, su mirada oscureció, parecía solo concentrarse en la herida de la pequeña, acercó la mano ensangrentada hasta su boca y la lamió

-¿Qué hace?-se aterró, intentó zafarse pero lo único que conseguía era que este desconocido ejerciera mas fuerza en su ya sensible muñeca –ME DUELE!

Como un fuerte cachetazo o más bien puñetazo resonó en su cabeza la voz de su superior

-"_DEMUESTRAME QUE PUEDES CONTROLARLO"_- la soltó de golpe y se alejo de un salto cayendo sentado sobre el húmedo suelo del negro bosque

-lo siento…- apartó su mirada de ella, por un momento la sensación dulce en su boca le pareció lo mas delicioso que nunca había saboreado para luego cambiar a ese desagradable sabor metálico. –_**cobarde….**_

* * *

**Tres años antes **

**¿Le temía?...**

**Estaba donde su padre no esperaba verlo llegar, intentaría ir mas lejos, conseguir honores, reconocimientos, todo por seguir los pasos de todo hombre en su familia, seria otro militar mas en la larga lista de soldados pero él seria el mejor, le demostraría a su progenitor que no era un afeminado del cual avergonzarse, por el echo que fuera un buen sujeto no significaba que tuviera dudas con respecto a su preferencias sexuales y tampoco significaba que fuera un cobarde preocupado por haberse roto una uña, era todo un hombre y se lo demostraría, a todos y a si mismo**

**Pero entonces ¿Por qué esa inseguridad y ese temor a…ella?**

**-realmente solo tengo basura este año, no opina igual soldado?**

**-si mi sargento**

**-mmm?- aquella mujer de rangos felinos y fiera mirada poso sus ojos asesinos sobre él, con solo vistazo de sus ojos celestes los hizo temblar – ¿pero que hace un cachorro como este aquí?**

**El hombre alto de traje de camuflaje y rostro pintado de igual manera observó al joven soldado, sonrío un poco al verlo temblar, pero sintió empatía por recordarle cuando era él el nuevo recluta**

**-parece muy capacitado Sargento, este año hemos recibos los mas aptos según el Capitán en jefe Nashor**

**-en serio?**

**El nuevo recluta tragó con dificultad, intentó ignorar la fija y penetrante mirada de aquella mujer, observado al frente cualquier punto lo más alejado de su presencia**

**-inútiles, eso son todos y cada uno de ustedes –hablaba mientras desfilaba frente a sus nuevas adquisiciones sin mirarlos mas de la cuenta –soy la que da las ordenes y la que decide si viven un infierno o no- entonces fue cuando sonrió y se pudo escuchar como varias gargantas tragaban con dificultad –no tendré piedad por ninguno, bienvenidos a mi paraíso terrenal y al avernos para ustedes pequeños inútiles…**

* * *

Actualidad

No había sido tan fácil como esperaba, la jovencita era muy frágil, además de ser toda una cobarde, a cada momento se tropezaba, se lastimaba con algo, pegaba salto y gritos por cualquier sonido extraño, si quería ser sigiloso, con ella todo eso se podía ir al cuerno, era desesperante, además de que no dejaba de sollozar, aunque si se era sincero consigo mismo no era para nada un caballero con la pobre criatura pelirroja, la jalaba con fuerza de la atadura, solía dar tirones cuando la pobre se paraba de golpe mirando con horror hacia un punto incierto solo por asustarse de algún sonido, y en un par de ocasiones, cuando ella tropezó, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que jalarla de los pelos para ponerla de pie y de paso amenazarla con abandonarla en el bosque si insistía en volverlo loco

Después de que ella lo miró directamente a los ojos con pánico, él se sintió fatal, ella solo era una niña, prisionera del enemigo, que por mala suerte poseía algo que ambos lados querían además, él tenía un problemilla que no le estaba ayudando mucho a sobrellevar el asunto con calma

-_"eres sorprendente, tu paciencia y astucia son sobresalientes…"_

Se giró para observarla detenidamente, la pobre criatura era delgada, demasiado frágil, bajita, quizás le llegaba hasta la altura del pecho, su larga melena roja estaba totalmente revuelta, llena de hojas y tierra que le daba un aspecto salvaje pero dócil, o al menos eso pensó cuando la vio tiritar de miedo, era una gatita asustada, su rostro pálido estaba embarrado de polvo y lagrimas también iba notando que estaba descalza, sus pies estaban lastimados y seguramente congelados, se supone que debería cuidar de ella pero de esa forma solo le provocaría una pulmonía, necesitaba un baño, ambos lo necesitaban, y ropa limpia o por lo menos ella, además de calzado y comida….

Se llevó una mano a la frente como si limpiara algunas gotas de sudor, esto sería mas fácil si no tuviese que ser un ser vivo al que debía trasladar, se acercó a ella haciéndola retroceder asustada

-eres una verdadera molestia- su tono fue algo cruel y brutal –no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo…- antes la sorpresa de la pobre criatura pelirroja el soldado la tomo en brazos y se la llevo al hombro como si fuera un saco de papas

El gesto hizo que la pobre pelirroja se lastimara el estomago con el hombro de su secuestrador

-aaayy….-gruñó molesta hasta que finalmente recuperó el aire –ba… bájeme…- su voz era tan fina que el soldado casi ni la había oído

-cállate, estamos en un lugar peligroso, si alguien nos ve no dudaré en entregarte para que te torturen…

-usted es…tan cruel…-la pobre comenzaba a sollozar nuevamente, pero se había quedado quieta y en silencio

A lo lejos divisó humo, y luces, parecía un pequeño pueblo de unas cuantas cabañas aunque solo una tenia movimiento, se quitó la boina ocultandola en su uniforme militar


	2. Monstruo

**_Había dejado la historia en el tintero_**

**_pensé para mi misma que talvez los fic de HTF en la parte en Español no se leen mucho así que no me puse muy seria con la continuación, eso y porque mi pc había perecido con todo lo escrito... y no me llegaba la inspiracion para retomarla... de todas formas no hice nada de lo que había escrito en el segundo capitulo de la historia incial, cambien algunos aspectos y decidí agregar a un personaje que si valía la pena-._**

**_Pero sobre todo, porque me han llegado Reviews que me han animado a seguirla, pensaba que dejarla así, sin mas seria lamentable pero si nadie la leia pues ni ganas daban XD... es que la verdad cuando uno sabe que otros esperan la conti, si dan ganas de seguir_**

**_Disfruten el nuevo cap, es cortirto, mas que nada como aperitivo a lo que seguirá..._**

* * *

Se acercó a la ventana más próxima cuidadosamente mientras pasaba su "carga" del hombro a sus brazos, observó el interior, parecía como si alguien estuviese preparándose para cenar y luego irse a dormir.

Su razonamiento militar contra el de civil actuó rápidamente, lo mejor sería deshacerse del dueño del lugar, sacar todo lo que fuera necesario y útil de la cabaña para abandonar inmediatamente la zona, sin dejar rastro, sin levantar sospechas, además, parecía que el individuo se encontraba totalmente solo en el interior de su "segura" cabaña.

Miró a su "rehén" estaba dormida, Flippy alzo una ceja algo confundido, quizás estaba muy agotada por todo el ajetreo pero mirándola fijamente parecía dormir placidamente entre sus brazos, algo extraño se removió en su interior, como una terrible sensación de nauseas.

* * *

**Tres años antes**

**-que te a parecido? No es una mujer excitante?**

**-no la verdad no, más bien… es…-**

**-escalofriante, no?**

**Todos los novatos miraron hacia la entrada, un hombre alto, vestido de camuflaje y todo el rostro pintado caminaba através del marco con ambas manos en la espalda, observado cada detalle de las nuevas adquisiciones –mmmn… la verdad es que no veo nada prometedor en ustedes, son solo los nuevos juguetes de nuestra sádica superior**

**Se pudo sentir como el ambiente helaba pese a estar en pleno verano, incluso se podía sentir el miedo en las frívolas palabras del soldado**

**-escalofriante? Pero si es todo un bombón!-se atrevió a decir uno casi a gritos pero nuevamente un perturbador aire frío se coló en el lugar, el soldado vestido de camuflaje se paró de golpe y lentamente giró su cuello hacia el impertinente que se había atrevido a tal falta de respeto**

**-supongo…- caminó lentamente de forma amenazante hasta el novato mostrando así la diferencia de estatura, realmente era un hombre que imponía miedo –que deben gustarte las mujeres rudas no?**

**-me gustan las mujeres señor!- respondió como todo un soldado en entrenamiento**

**-que tipo de mujer le gustan soldado?- en su tono de voz podía apreciarse cierto cinismo**

**-todas las mujeres señor**

**-incluyendo a tu madre soldado?**

**-eh… er, no, este- vaciló en responder, como si lo hubiesen ridiculizado **

**-a mi por ejemplo soldado, me gustan las mujeres hermosas, rubias y de piel blanca**

**-a mi me gustan las mujeres cojas señor!- contestó otro con cierta diversión**

**Todos los presentes lo miraron con incredulidad y curiosidad – y mientras mas coja mejor!.**

**El soldado vestido de camuflaje golpeó directamente al estomago del "gracioso" dejándolo inconciente, lo sostuvo con el brazo que aun no retiraba y se lo echó al hombro **

**-no me agradan los bromistas, y a mi Sargento menos…**

**Los demás reclutas observaron en un incomodo silencio como aquel soldado de imponente presencia se llevaba al "bromista" **

**-vaya, parece que alguien no tiene sentido del humor…**

**-eso o es celoso, para mi que le tiene ganas a su "Sargento"**

**-dime verde, como te gustan las mujeres? La "Sargento" cubre tus expectativas?- preguntó uno de los nuevos a un joven algo flacucho y de poca presencia**

**-no tengo tiempo para eso…- contestó tajante pero algo incomodo**

**-oh, eres gay acaso! – se burló otro mientras le tiraba al rostro un bolso de equipaje –si es el caso aléjate de mi!**

**-no sean estúpidos- se molestó- simplemente… la Sargento no es mi tipo…**

**-oh, no te gustan las mujeres difíciles niño?**

**-no me gustan las mujeres que parecen hombres! Si tuviera que elegir prefiero a las…-**

* * *

Tan frágil, imposible de oponer resistencia, incapaz de intentar protegerse

-_**toda nuestra!**_

Gruñó, se mordió por dentro del labio hasta sangrar, no lo dejaría dominarlo, esa niña tenia en su poder algo que su superior y su país necesitaban, algo que fuera lo que fuera lo obligaba a él a protegerla

-**ella está prohibida**- se dijo tanto para si mismo como para aquel intruso al cual intentaba mantener alejado de su mente

-_**oh, acaso no soy solo yo el que a tenido "ciertas ideas" con el "paquete"?**_

_**-**_**ella está prohibida, debo protegerla, resguardarla…-**se repetía como un mantra, intentando ignorar los molestos comentarios de su propia locura…

Unos pasos lo distrajeron, intentó ocultarse rápidamente pero la luz de una linterna de aceite lo cegó

-¿Quién anda hay?-

El joven soldado se volteo rápidamente sosteniendo de forma amenazante su cuchillo de caza frente el extraño, arengando a su cuerpo su frágil carga.

-¿Quién eres?... ¿estas herido?...-el extraño que no lograba divisarse por el brillo de la lámpara comenzó a acercarse, Flippy no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, el cuerpo de su "rehen" le era una molestia en esa situación

-um?... veo que no llegaras muy lejos con esa niña… ¿Quién te a mandado? No eres de la oposición verdad?

-habla claro- amenazó con un tono de autosuficiencia y seguridad en su voz

-tsk…- el extraño chasqueo su lengua y luego se llevó una mano hasta su nuca mientras miraba hacia otro lado, bajando la guardia para la sorpresa del joven militar –esperaba a un grupo mas grande y experimentado, solo eres un chiquillo… que raro, White no suele cometer ese tipo de error

-White?- gritó sorprendido -¿de donde la conoces? ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con ella?

-muchacho, no puedes reconocer a un aliado?- el extrañó apartó la linterna colocándola en el suelo y llevándose una mano hasta su gruesa chaqueta, Flippy de forma instintiva soltó el cuerpo de la joven pelirroja de una manera poco sutil y se lanzó contra ese hombre que tenía en frente

-¡ESPERA!- aquel sujeto retrocedió rápidamente, alzo ambas manos hasta la altura de su pecho evitando de paso el estacazo del cuchillo de caza de su joven agresor

Un fino hilo de calida y dulce sangre surco el pómulo del extraño

Sus pupilas se contrajeron, su respiración se hizo pesada y su cuerpo parecía temblar, pero no de miedo sino de excitación, de deseo.

-calma… no intentarías matar aun aliado verdad?…sobre todo con una niña mirando…

Flippy giró levemente su cuello observando por sobre su hombro a la aterrorizada pelirroja arrodillada y temblando, sus verdes ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas

-Coronel Nashor, él me a mandado a patrullar esta zona, estas en mis dominios, soy un amigo, no de la oposición, solo mira mi marca, la que llevo en la parte interna de mi chaqueta

Flippy no se movió, sus ojos había estudiado rápidamente el catatónico rostro de su "rehén" para estarse atento a cada movimiento del desconocido

-solo hazlo, mira el interior de mi chaqueta, llevamos la misma insignia

Algo molesto e impaciente simplemente se sacó la chaqueta arrojándosela a los pies del militante desconfiado, Flippy la levantó rápidamente, encontrando una sutura en la chaqueta donde, desde dentro estaba una insignia del escuadrón del cual pertenecía él, ahora, "su aliado"

-más tranquilo?

-no- contestó de forma tajante mirándolo de forma peligrosa

-esta bien, te dejaré cargar tu arma contra mi si eso te pone mas contento pero tendrás que dejarme realizar mi parte, e recibido ordenes y debo llevarlas a cabo

-cuales fueron tus ordenes?

-entregarte un mensaje codificado de la mismísima White

-¿Cómo?

-lo a mandado através de un mensajero, como si fuera correo ordinario, esa mujer es muy astuta, esta totalmente sellado, las ordenes que me dio el Coronel Nashor fueron claras

-¿Cuáles fueron?

-…. Sabes, esa niña… no se ve bien- cambio repentinamente de tema mirando por sobre el hombre de Flippy dirección a la pequeña pelirroja

-"_5º entregarlo a su superior en perfectas condiciones…"_

Resonó en su cabeza la última de las órdenes

-será mejor refugiarnos, se aproxima una tormenta y los de la oposición han estado merodeando por esta parte del bosque, no quiero levantar sospechas…

-di tu nombre y rango soldado!-gritó molesto el joven de cabello verde sin dejar de estar en guardia

-mi nombre en clave es Red…Splendod, soy espía y procurador, o puedes reducirlos a Soldado de infantería

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que eres un aliado? Este prendedor lo pudiste robar de cualquier otro

-es cierto, pero… que sentido tendría? Si fuera de la oposición te habría disparado a ti y a la niña sin necesidad de tanta presentación. Vamos, la niña no sé ve bien, al menos hazlo por ella.

No fue fácil, incluso dentro de la "acogedora" cabaña no dejaba de estar incomodo, en ningún momento había dejado de empuñar su cuchillo de caza y cuando "Red Splendod" le dio la espalda, le quitó rápidamente el seguro a su revolver que ocultaba cerca de la costilla, estaba nervioso y casi al borde de la histeria sobre todo con la muchacha, trató de levantarla del suelo pero ella inmediatamente le rehuyó, apenas su mano rozó su delgado brazo ella lo alejo como si tuviese la peste, intento retroceder, mantener distancia casi de forma desesperada, Flippy algo mas molesto por aquel gesto de rechazo la tomó por los pelos y tiró de forma salvaje

-camina inútil!- le gritó al oído mientas la arrastraba sin nada de consideración sobre todo cuando se tropezó

-ey! No seas así es solo una niña!- su "aliado" intentó ayudarla pero el puro gesto de intentar tocarla lo descolocó, golpeo con el mango de su cuchillo la muñeca de ese tal Red con el mismo salvajismo con el que trataba a la ojiverde –solo intento ayudar

-es mi presa, aléjate de ella- escupió cada palabra con tanto veneno y amenaza que Splendod retrocedió algo perturbado

-bien… entiendo… solo… la lastimas…-Splendod abrió la puerta y les permitió el paso, Flippy no entró inmediatamente observó a su pobre victima, su rostro estaba rojo de tanto llorar, sus delicadas manos intentaba llegar hasta la fuerte y áspera mano del soldado para que la soltase, la dejó caer, observó sus dedos, tenia algunos cuantos finos cabellos rojos perteneciente de la niña, ella se arrodilló y rápidamente ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas cubriéndose con ambas manos, echa un diminuto y frágil ovillo que no dejaba de temblar

-…bien… supongo que sabes que debes obedecerme…-sonó algo extraño, incluso él mismo se sorprendió, su voz estaba algo quebrada, como si tuviese miedo –anda, ponte de pie, si lo haces por ti misma no volveré a tratarte de esa forma… vamos, NO TENGO TODA LA PUTA NOCHE!

Dio un paso hasta ella pero solo uno, no avanzó mas, la pelirroja apoyó ambas manos sobre el frío y húmedo suelo de tierra para luego voltearse a mirar a su agresor.

De nuevo esa extraña sensación de nauseas, el estomago se le revolvió, su cuerpo se paralizó, la mirada de esa jovencita era casi una tortura, no lo miraba con odio, sino con pavor, como si fuera el mismo Satanás o Tigre en persona

-_**maldita zorra… incitándome con esa apariencia de conejito indefenso…**_

Una parte de él comenzó a arder entre sus piernas, se llevó una mano hasta su rostro y se cubrió los ojos, como si estuviese agotado, mientras se mordía por dentro de la boca maldiciendo su enfermo y retorcido lado Sádico

-ponte… ponte de pie…

Ella obedeció, letalmente y de forma torpe caminó hasta la casa pasó al lado de Flippy temblando, asustada, intentando no mirarle, una vez que uno de sus lastimados y congelados pies descalzos sintió la tibia madera dio un saltito y corrió hacia el interior refugiándose detrás del tal Red

Las nauseas aumentaron pero con esto también sintió un extraño dolor en su cabeza, como si la sangre se acumulara en sus sienes con intención de explotar en cualquier momento

-NO LA TOQUES

-_**NO LA TOQUES**_

Tanto Red como la muchacha lo miraron confundidos y aterrados… habían oído a dos hombres hablar al mismo tiempo?

-no la toques…- gruñó mientras sujetaba el brazo de la pelirroja jalándola contra si –y tu ESTATE QUIETA MALDITA SEA!- le gritó mientras la zamarreaba para que dejara de forcejear

-Monstruo! –se le oyó decir en un fino hilo de voz casi forzoso

Flippy ejerció mas presión sobre su brazo pero dejo de sacudirla violentamente, la miró fijo, sus ojos, ella pudo verlos cambiar de color, el escalofríos se apoderó de su diminuto cuerpo, se paralizó, no podía apartar la vista, parecía que no había nada mas que ese par de orbes doradas destilando odio y deseo de sangre, de su sangre

-¿Qué sucede?- intento interferir nuevamente Red sin embargo Flippy no pareció oírle

**-¿te quedaras quieta?-** pregunto con una extraña tonada de voz ronca y algo lasciva

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza

La soltó con una lentitud casi desesperante, cuando apenas dejó de sentir el calor de la opresión sobre su adolorido brazo se puso derecha dirigiendo su mirada al suelo mientras comenzaba a sollozar, intentaba, por todos los medios de no ponerse a llorar pues había entendido con esa sola asesina mirada que no le tendría mas paciencia y que estaría dispuesto a lastimarla seriamente si lo desquiciaba.

-muchacho… ey!- Red Splendod intentó llamar su atención pero se arrepintió apenas sus miradas se cruzaron, algo escalofriante se clavaba sobre su piel

-**entrégamelo- **gruñó extendiendo su brazo y mano

-bien, creo que es por lo que te has quedado, ven con migo

-**no pienso perderla de vista-** metió su otra mano bajo su chaqueta militar y extraño una cuerda

Flaky tembló, su piel pasó de roja a pálida

-¿pretendes amarrarla?

Flippy sonrío con morbo mientras sus amarillos ojos miraban hacia la pequeña pelirroja

-**¿Qué harías tu? ¿Dejarla a sus expensas?**

**-**no es necesario!- se apresuró el otro militante vestido de civil –no podría intentar huir, no tiene donde ir, y estoy seguro, ella no se atrevería desafiarte- con un tono de voz mas serio y casi acusador prosiguió –le haz dejado bastante claro que no debe respirar sin tu consentimiento

Flippy giró levemente su cuello y su peligrosa mirada se clavó nuevamente en los asustados ojos verdes, se acercó a ella inclinándose un poco para quedar casi a su altura

-**serás una niña buena verdad?-** preguntó con cierto toque de sarcasmo y morbo –**sabes que no debes hacerme enojar, no querrás que te lastime, no es así?**

Flaky tembló ante la cercanía y quiso llorar cuando los ásperos y fríos dedos del soldado tocaron su barbilla obligándola a levantar la mirada, no quería enfrentarlo, no quería siquiera respirar su mismo aire

-**deberías relajarte pequeña…-** otra de sus manos tocó su hombro haciendo un poco de presión

-seré…buena…- casi lloriqueó pero se contuvo, temía que eso lo hiciera enojar pero no pudo contener mas las lagrimas cuando pudo ver esa demoníaca sonrisa

-**buena niña…-** con la mano que sostenía su mentón acaricio de forma extraña e inquietante su mejilla y ¿acaso se le estaba acercando? Si, lo estaba haciendo, podía sentir la agitada respiración de la pequeña pelirroja dando contra su rostro

Flaky cerró los ojos asustada, sus parpados se cerraron con fuerza mientras algunas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas, de inmediato pudo sentir algo caliente y húmedo sobre ellas….

-**sabes deliciosa…-** comentó a su oído con un extraño y ronco todo de voz soltándola inmediatamente y dirigiéndose hacia este tal Splendod como si no sucediera nada, sin mirarlo directamente le soltó una irónica sonrisa de complicidad, como si fueran "colegas cercanos"

Red Splendod lo miró acusadoramente, analizándolo con sumo cuidado, en su mirada acusadora podía leerse la palabra "Ser despreciable" pero aun así no movió un solo dedo, solo se puso en frente de Flippy dándole la espalda

-sígueme- antes de emprender la marcha se giro rápidamente hacia donde estaba la paralizada niña contemplándola con desasosiego.

Lo guió hasta el segundo piso al interior de lo que parecía su habitación, rompió una tabla de la pared cercana al techo y extraño un pequeño sobre

-ten, esto es tuyo

Flippy miró superficialmente el lugar sin tomar mucha intención al hombre que le extendía aquel negro sobre, sacó una cajetilla de cigarro de un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y un encendedor

-te pido que no fumes aquí, no es sano

-mi vida no tiene nada de sano Splendod

Red Splendod parpadeó algo confundido, la tonada de voz ahora era algo más ¿suave? E incluso sonaba inquieto

-¿Qué a sido eso?- se atrevió a preguntar –quien era el que estaba en el recibidor?

Flippy mordió la colilla de su cigarro desviando la mirada hacia la puerta

-años de entrenamientos y duros traumas

-me atrevo a decir que… parecías otra persona

-supongo- mascullo mas para si mismo que con intención de hacerse oír

-que hay con la niña? Ella era el objetivo desde el principio?

-estaba en el lugar marcado

-pero no significa que ella haya sido lo que buscabas

-quien sabe?

-solo te han ordenado llevarla hasta White?- de pronto el mismo se sorprendió por estar tan interesado en obtener mas información –que puede tener ella para que sea tan codiciada?

-¿a que te refieres con eso?- Flippy lo miró fijamente pero esta vez sus ojos no eran dorados cargados de un extraño deseo enfermizo por asesinar, sino que eran negros y solo mostraban disgusto

-mírala, es solo una niña, digo, por favor, que puede tener? Es una criatura lamentable ante los ojos de los demás

-eso no te interesa, y que si es tan insignificante? ella era el objetivo, White la quiere

-para que? White es una maldita perra sádica!

-…

Red Splendod sintió como sus manos se volvían un par de puños, apretaba con rabia su encia y su respiración se agitaba, había echo referencia a que conocía a White, que la conocía directamente, y se supone que eso era un secreto, solo suyo.

De repente una ligera risa lo aturdió, miró sorprendido al joven que tenía frente suyo, estaba riéndose, quizás de él o solo se estaba burlando, luego su risa pasó a ser una exagerada carcajada, de pronto su paró en seco, tiró el cigarrillo a medio fumar al suelo para apagarlo con la suela de su bota militar

Splendod retrocedió un par un paso cuando se encontró frente ese detestables ojos dorados

-**supongo que no soy el único que la desea ver muerta no?**

* * *

**Tres años atrás**

**-amarrarlos bien, no quiero que escapen**

**-si Sadgento- un hombre bajito de curiosos bigotes amarró a dos novatos cuidadosamente**

**-bien, arrójalos al pozo, vendremos en tres días**

**-pero Sargento…!**

**-algo que reclamar Snake?**

**El soldado de traje de camuflaje pareció temblar, ni siquiera había visto directamente a su Sargento pero aun así fue incapaz de oponérsele**

**¿Qué tenia esa mujer que todos temblaban ante su sola presencia?**

**-pobres muchachos… espero que alguno pueda aguantar al menos dos días**

**Flippy hizo presión sobre sus muñecas intentando zafarse, mastico la mordaza que obstruía su boca con rabia, llenándose de saliva y sangre**

**-**"**MALDITA LOCA**_**"-**_** se repetía una y otra vez mientras sentia el peso de su cuerpo undirse lentamente dentro de ese cúmulo de lodo y agua sucia –"saldré de aquí y te mataré… TE MATARÉ WHITE!**"

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a la/os lectores, me han echo muy feliz n.n_**

**_S.B_**


	3. Sujeto Experimental

**GRACIAS A LA GENTE QUE SE TOMA SU TIEMPO Y LA MOLESTIAS DE LEER ESTE FIC.**

**CUANTO ME ENCANTARIA QUE HUBIESEN MAS FIC DE HTF SOBRE ESTA PAREJITA EN ESPAÑOL! **

**OS TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAP, UN POCO MAS LARGO...(QUIZÁS SOLO UN PAR DE PÁRRAFO O UNAS CUANTAS LINEAS MAS QUE EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO) AUN NO SE ACLARA MUCHAS COSAS, Y NO HAY MUCHA INTERACCIÓN... TENGO QUE SACAR POCO A POCO A LOS PERSONAJES QUE SON IMPORTANTES Y CLAVES PARA LA TRAMA TANTO COMO PENSAR EN QUE MOMENTOS AGREGARLOS Y ... ROMPERME EL COCO PENSANDO EN UN PUÑETERO APODO QUE NO SEA SPLENDID PARA ...PUES PARA SPLENDID... AQUÍ SPLENDOD SE HACE LLAMAR RED O RED SPLENDOD.. PERO TENER QUE PONERLE A SU CONTRA PARTE BLUE... O, ESO SI QUE NO... SI ALGUIEN TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA, CUALQUIER APODO QUE LE VENGA A SPLENDOD SERÁ ACEPTADO!**

**PERSONAJES IMPORTANTES HASTA AHORA...**

**FLIPPY**

**FLIqPY**

**FLAKY **

**RED SPLENDOD...**

* * *

**Estaba tan descompuesto, su estomago se retorcía tanto de dolor como de asco, sentía como una gran bola de comida masticada subía por su adolorido esófago, salía por su boca y lo regaba por todo el suelo.**

**Respiró agitado, mientas no paraba de toser y escupir, nuevamente la sensación de nauseas, su estomago emitió ese horrible sonido y procedió a volver a repetir su ultima acción, rechazar todo lo que tenía en su interior.**

**Sus brazos sostenían el peso de su cansado y sufrido cuerpo, sin embargo tanto estos como sus piernas comenzaban flaquear, había estado en esa posición de cuatro extremidades desde hacia casi mas de media hora, devolviendo todo lo que había ingerido inocentemente**

**-a muerto uno Sargento**

**El muchacho de ojos negros levantó la mirada encontrándose frente a su superior, tembló, estaba lleno de coraje, hasta la fecha habían muerto cuatro, uno tras otro en cada tipo de sádico ejercicio o prueba que esa desquiciada les imponía**

**-este sigue vivo…-ella se puso de cuclillas para quedar casi a la altura de los penetrantes ojos negros que osaban desafiarla, apoyó su mejilla en su puño con un gesto de aburrimiento**

**-perra…umg…- volvieron las nauseas, pensaba que ya había liquidado todo de su estomago pero al parecer aun quedaban restos**

**-no deberían comer con tanta confianza cuando están en una misión… nunca se sabe si puede estar envenenado…-se puso de pie, observó su bota de cuero y luego miró con desprecio al joven soldado de pelo verde –umm…**

**Sintió tanto dolor, no esperaba que esa mujer fuera tan fuerte, había escuchado rumores de que era temible, que incluso sus superiores dudaban en darle la espalda pero hasta ese día nunca la había visto actuar violentamente**

**El puntapié de la gruesa bota de cuero le dio directo en la mandíbula, el peliverde calló de espalda debido a la fuerza del golpe y luego sintió como su ya resentido estomago recibía salvajemente la gruesa suela una y otra vez, vomitó mirando hacia arriba, parte del vomito lo terminó tragando y otro entró en su nariz, sintió que se ahogaba, no podía estabilizarse ella no paraba de golpearlo…**

**-****monsieur este chico, llevarlo inmediatamente a la enfermería**

**-solo al muchachito aquel Saggento?- el hombre bajito de bigote raro se acercó inmediatamente al peliverde levantando su cabeza y pasando un pañuelo algo sucio y húmedo en su rostro**

**-si, lo otros estarán bien… si es que sobreviven, pero a este cachorro… se me a pasado la mano, es justo que me haga responsable no?- de cierto forma esa "muestra de cargo de conciencia" llego a hacer sentir bien al peliverde, sin que nadie lo notara sonrío débilmente**

**-a los demás… darle algo para purgar sus estómagos, después de todo solo ingirieron una leve dosis de 'Boletus satanas', estarán vomitando o defecando durante medio día… - luego se llevó ambas manos alrededor de si como si sintiera escalofríos –que desagradable espectáculo… **

**-bueno cachoggo, creo que le agradas a la Saggento…-le comentó en un suave tono de voz con la intención de que nadie mas que él pudiese oírle -…joder… le agrado al diablo… **

**-jeje, que queda por decig? bienvenido al infierno**

* * *

Despertó al sentir unos susurros, se paró del sofá y miró sus alrededores, estaba todo demasiado oscuro, se tapó el rostro algo desconcertado ¿en que momento se había quedado dormido? Eso había sido algo estúpido y peligroso.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a respirar agitado ¿Dónde estaba la niña? Caminó através de la puerta pero retrocedió ocultándose al escuchar la voz de su "aliado" ese tal Red Splendod

-tranquila pequeña, no tienes que temer Flippy observó al hombre, estaba de rodilla frente a la pequeña pelirroja que era alumbrada tenuemente por una lámpara de aceite, ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas tratando de ignorar al sujeto que tenía frente suyo

-sé que no es fácil confiar en desconocidos… podrías decirme tu nombre pequeña? Sin embargo ella seguía quieta sin reaccionar

-… sabes… tienes un lindo cabello rojo… igual al mío La pelirroja levanto curiosa su rostro, estaba tan oscuro que era imposible, desde el lugar donde estaba Flippy, ver el demacrado rostro enrojecido y lleno de lagrimas, Red Splendod hizo una leve mueca, se sentía tan miserable, una pobre niña metida en medio de tanto problemas ¿Qué podía tener ella que la condenara a vivir esa situación?

-mira – se llevó una mano hasta su gorra de lana y se la quitó, una larga cola de pelo rojo se deslizó por su fuerte espalda y algunos mechones largos cubrieron sus ojos

–también soy pelirrojo –le sonrío tiernamente La pequeña niña alzó su mano y acaricio la cabeza de Red

-tienes hambre? –se atrevió a preguntar ahora que parecía entrar en confianza Ella asintió, el pelirrojo se levantó se dirigió hasta una puerta al otro extremo del comedor y luego regreso con un pequeño recipiente de agradable olor

-te e echo una sopa, tiene varias verduras… no es mucho pero te quitará el hambre

Sin embargo ella no parecía entender, cuando Red Splendod se volvió a poner a su altura hundió una cuchara en la espesa mezcla y luego intentó dársela pero ella no reaccionó

-¿no quiere comer?

-si…- y ante la sorpresa de Red y Flippy ella extendió su brazo levantando la gruesa y holgada manga de su sweater

-¿um? ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?

-suero….-ella mostró su brazo a contra luz de la lámpara de aceite y Red pudo contemplar varias pequeñas marcar de agujas en el delgado y pálido brazo Splendod colocó delicadamente el recipiente sobre una mesa y con la misma delicadeza tocó el delgado brazo de la pelirroja

-¿de esta forma te alimentabas? Ella asintió levemente

-algunas vez a tomado agua o comido algún sólido por tu propia cuenta?

Ella miró incrédula sin entender mucho de lo que el pelirrojo le hablaba

-observarme…-acercó el repitiente y volvió a hundir la cuchara en su espesa mezcla, sopló el mejunje y se lo llevó a la boca

-¿no quieres intentarlo? Esta realmente bueno, además es mejor comerlo ahora que aun esta caliente

El peliverde no comprendió nada, directamente, desde la posición donde estaba recibía la oscura vista de la gran espalda del pelirrojo, y este se interponía entre él y la pequeña, pensó en acercarse para ver que ocurría, a paso lento y con toda la cautela de un infiltrado en zona enemiga fue acortando la distancia entre esos dos,Flippy La vio abrir lentamente su boca con total delicadeza mientras Red Splendod le introducía una cuchara con algo que parecía estar caliente. No pudo evitarlo, algo se revolvió en su estomago y un extraño escalofríos recorrió su espalda, hasta que sintió algo escurrir por su nariz, se llevó una de sus manos hasta el labio superior al notar un cierto sabor metálico… ¿estaba sangrando? ¿Pero como ocurrió eso? No recordaba ser golpeado, no sentía ningún tipo de dolor mas allá de esas "nauseas" en su estomago, se mordió el labio, algo en él estaba reaccionando por culpa de su propia sangre, de pronto se sintió vigilado

Esos redondos ojos esmeraldas a contra luz lo miraban fijamente, su expresión denotaba como si se hubiese encontrado con el mismo Diablo, aunque estaba oscuro era evidente que la muchacha había perdido los colores cuando sus ojos se posaron en los suyos, le temía, no la culpaba

-¿ya haz descansado bastante? Solo han pasado dos horas, aun no amanece- comentó el otro sujeto sin dejar de darle la espalda

-es bastante tiempo…-contentó sin pensarlo mucho, su atención realmente estaba puesta en ella

-si gustas, puedes coger un poco de sopa, hay en la cocina, sobre la estufa, vamos niña, come, te hará bien.- le dejó el recipiente en las manos y se puso de pie enfrentándose al joven soldado

–ven por favor, creo que ella no gusta de la compañía cuando esta comiendo… Flippy le siguió sin protestar, antes de pasar por el marco de la puerta le dio un rápido vistazo a su ahora "protegida"

-esa niña… que sabes de ella?- preguntó sin rodeos mientras preparaba otro plato con sopa

-nada- dijo cortante y molesto –además, si supiera algo ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré?

-… entonces estas en una gran desventaja, no creo que puedas seguir adelante, no así como están las cosas –le ofreció el recipiente mirándolo fijamente

-a que te refieres con eso? Soy uno de los mejores de mi división, puedo arreglármelas con lo que sea- se estaba enojando, no se molestó en aceptar la comida, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared con cierto aire desafiante

-bien, creo que es mejor comenzar con esto ahora y tratar de ser rápidos, esta niña, me da la impresión que es un….- miró el piso algo pensativo, esa acción perturbó al peliverde ¿sabia algo que él ignoraba? –la sacaste de su cascaron, ella no es mas que un simple polluelo que no puede ver ni oír…

-no me estés con metáforas, en un campo de batalla la información rápida y precisa salvan vidas- gruñó

-ese es el caso… ¿a quien metes en un guerra, a simples civiles inexpertos o a un hábil soldado?

-depende-dijo sin pensarlo micho.

Red Splendod hizo una mueca de desagrado, sabía a que se refería con eso, él como un militante sabia que algunas veces… o mejor dicho, en casi todas las ocasiones posibles los civiles no eran indispensables, a los mas altos no les importaba que gente inocente muriesen por culpa de sus egoístas ambiciones… que bien sabia eso, si el mismo era un sobreviviente

-escucha, lo primero es prepararla, si ella es el objetivo y White es el tuyo… debes preverlo todo, te será muy útil como medio para llegar a ella pero antes… esa niña… no esta preparada pasa sobrevivir, además tu no pareces ser de esas personas que cuidan de los demás

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser esto?

-ella es un "tesoro" para la oposición, era un S.E, y si está tan "domesticada" como para no saber siquiera como comer por si misma, entonces quiere decir que es incapaz de muchas cosas, es como una recién nacida

Flippy gruñó de nuevo ¿recién nacida? ¿Incapaz de comer sola? Dios ¿es que era una princesita a la que alimentaba en la boca como lo estaba haciendo el pelirrojo aquel?

-bien, está claro que lo que ella tiene de importante esta en su cuerpo, si es un S.E entonces quiere decir que la unión la quiere por "esa interesante información" para si mismos y sus propios beneficios ¿Qué importa eso? Yo solo tengo interés en White

Red tembló, o eso le pareció a Flippy, notó como sus ojos se abrían de par en par y se teñían de rojo ¿sería posible que él también fuera…?

-¿a una niña? ¿Tan lejos pueden llegar con esto? ¿Por que a una niña? De que les sirve?, ¿no se supone que son los hombres los que vamos a la guerra? Las mujeres no deberían estar en medio, no fueron echas para las peleas, se supone que nosotros somos los que las protegemos

Derepente el recipiente en sus manos se ¿quebró? Parecía de porcelana de la buena y bastante gruesa ¿como era posible que se rompiera de esa forma? es que ¿ese sujeto con su extraño arrebato de rabia la había quebrado sin más?

El ojinegro lo miró algo aturdido, estudiándolo detalladamente, parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos, como si estuviese presenciando un mal recuerdo en su personal y desconocida vida… ¿era necesario preocuparse?

-mira, solo tengo 14 días para acabar con esto –sentencio logrando traer de vuelta a la realidad al alto pelirrojo –no pienso perder tiempo valioso, solo dame las provisiones y ropa para la niña y así poder largarnos de una vez

Red lo observó molesto pero en silencio, se giró sobre sus talones arrojando la dañada vajilla en un tiesto de basura

-bien, pero primero come, asearte y luego te largas… yo mientras trataré de preparar a la niña…

-no- le cortó Flippy con el seño fruncido y un raro brillo en sus ojos

-¿eh?- Red Splendod lo observó nuevamente, no tenia ese extraño aspecto terrorífico sino más bien estaba pensando las cosas seriamente tanto así que parecía estar molesto

-de eso me encargaré ahora mismo – salió por la puerta dirección hacía la pequeña pelirroja que mantenía aun el bol de sopa intacta en sus pequeñas manos

Se paró frente a ella manteniendo una prudente distancia de 6 paso aproximadamente, pensó las cosas, mejor sería no acorralarla y ser lo mas paciente posible mientras durara la noche

Ella lo miró nuevamente con un aspecto de terror en sus ojos, Flippy hizo una pequeña mueca de incomodidad, se pasó una mano por la nuca algo nervioso ¿Cómo debería abordar el asunto? ¿Cómo empezar?

-ya has comido?...-Miró el recipiente con el contenido –no tienes hambre?

Ella parpadeó algo confundida, el extraño y violento sujeto le hablaba con total serenidad y parecía preocupado

-vamos, debes comer, estas muy flaca…-se golpeó mentalmente por ese estúpido comentario ¿Qué importaba si estaba delgada? lo importante era que la chica estuviese en condiciones para aguantar una caminata y para eso necesitaba energía

-…- ella miró su plato y luego se lo extendió al soldado

Flippy la miró algo confundido ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Se podía acercar? Caminó un par de pasos y notó como ella temblaba

-esta bien- se paró y se inclino para estar a una altura semejante a la pequeña –no te aré…- pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir, sinceramente el "no te aré daño" no era muy positivo en una pobre victima confundida –intentaré ser mas… educado… confía en mi… eh… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella depositó el bol en el suelo sin quitarla la mirada a Flippy, se llevó ambas manos hasta su pecho y cerró los ojos soltando un suave y largo suspiro

Flippy sintió nuevamente esas nauseas ¿Por qué le venía ese molesto dolor estomacal cuando estaba cerca esa niña?

-Fla…Flaky- susurró

Él sonrió, no esperaba que respondiera tan rápido y mucho menos al peliverde, era claro que "Flaky" le temía, además su voz en ese momento sonaba tan suave y melodiosa, Red Splendod miró a la pequeña pelirroja, estaba ruborizada ¿se había avergonzado por decir su nombre o por la forma en como Flippy la miraba?

-Flippy…- se presentó él también.

Ella volvió a mirarle a los ojos, él notó ese adorable sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, no pudo evitar sonreír por ello, parecía que podía llevarse bien con la niña si lo tomaba su tiempo y lo hacía cuidadosamente, pero lamentablemente el tiempo no era algo que jugase a su favor, no contaba con este a gusto como para perderlo

-que hacías en ese lugar?

-umm…-nuevamente el silencio, Flaky no contestó, sus gesto daban a entender que estaba recordando y por su expresión no parecía estar muy feliz de hacerlo.

-cuantos años tienes…-trató de cambiar el tema, no quería que la niña se cerrase y que con eso se fuera al traste el pequeño avance logrado

-um… creo que 17

Tanto Red como Flippy dieron un respingo al oírlo ¿creía? No era seguro, pero ¿17 años? Si su aspecto era el de una niña, bajita, rostro redondeado, delgada… de repente se le vino a la cabeza cierto detallito de ese pequeño cuerpo, se llevó una mano hasta su boca y giró levemente su cabeza como si intentase ocultar su rostro

Con esa misma mano había tocado a su "protegida" y con ese "desarrollado detalle" había notado que no era un niño, sino una mujer, y que mujer… pero, pero… volvió a dirigirle la mirada, ahora si lo pensaba mejor y la miraba detenidamente, era una mujer bajita de aspecto angelical, como las que no hay… hermosa…

-"_**deseable"**_….

-¿17? ¿Pero estás segura? No lo pareces- interrumpió Red los pensamientos del ojinegro

-em…-Flaky tembló un poco, parecía mas incomoda que asustada- los médicos… ellos dijeron…-su rostro volvió a ganar color tanto así que parecía competir con el rojo de su largo y salvaje cabello

-¿Qué….? ¿Qué dijeron?- preguntó intrigado Flippy deseoso de mas información

-umm…- se mordió su labio inferior, gesto que Flippy captó y gravó en su cabeza

-"adorable"

-hace dos años… ellos dijeron que estaba lista para…-apartó su mirada y casi en un susurro lo soltó impactando a ambos hombres

-¿EH?- Red soltó un grito ante tal "dato" ¿era posible? Algo en su cabeza comenzó a trabajar a gran velocidad pero aun seguía algo aturdido ante las palabras de la muchacha, por su parte Flippy la contemplaba algo sonrojado mientras mentalmente sostenía una leve discusión con su lado maldito

-_**"oh, estupendo, quien lo hubiese imaginado? A mi eso me tiene sin cuidado, todo dependerá de si tú estas dispuesto a dar tu brazo a torcer y dejar de ser un patético célibe virgen"**_

_**-**_pero eres muy pequeña para algo como eso- gruñó el peliverde con intención de ignorar a su maldito demonio interno

-acaso… ¿ellos intentaron… digo… te han obligado a…?-Splendod se mordió la lengua, le verdad eso costaba siquiera imaginárselo pero tener que preguntarlo a la posible victima era algo peor

-dijeron también que aun no estaba listo

-¿Quién?- preguntaron al unísono ambos muchachos

-él- contestó con simpleza levantando ambos hombros como gesto de restarle importancia

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó con cierta violencia mientras sujetaba los hombros de la pelirroja

Flaky se asustó ante tal gesto de arrebato del peliverde, parecía algo molesto y su voz sonaba algo más agresivo que hacía unos momentos

-no lo sé…- comenzó a sollozar

Flippy notó su error, la soltó suavemente y con un tierno gesto acaricio su cabeza

-lo siento… no quise asustarte

La pelirroja se secó las lágrimas y sonrío tiernamente al joven soldado

Nuevamente ese dolor estomacal de forma infernal, la endemoniada voz interna con sus comentarios aberrante y ….un extraño calor recorriendo su cuerpo tanto por dentro como por fuera

Se apartó lentamente de ella poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda, Red notó el "extraño comportamiento" pero lo que lo impresionó e incomodó fue el sonrojo que decoraba las morenas mejillas del ojinegro, eso no lo vio como una buena señal

Con un simple gesto de mano Flippy comprendió que Splendod quería hablar con él nuevamente a solas, lo siguió sin protestar hasta el segundo piso

Red Splendod se acercó a lo que parecía un gran baúl, lo abrió y comenzó a sacar algunas prendas

-prepararemos a Flaky, comerán, se asearán y luego se irán antes que amanezca

-¿ya nos estas echando?- preguntó con cierto tono de sarcasmo y burla

-si

-…. Vaya, no me quieres aquí o es ella la que te molesta

-si pudiese, me la quedaría, ella necesita protección

-aja…-Flippy gruñó –y según tú eres el mas adecuado?

-estoy mas capacitado que tu!- contestó alzando su tono y con un claro enojo en su voz –entre tu y yo, yo soy el único que da la talla y puede… no…DEBERIA hacerse cargo de ella!

-PERO ME LA HAN ASIGNADO A MI! –Gritó enfurecido mientras oprimía sus puños con rabia –ella es mi "misión", mi "protegida" yo me encargaré de "cuidarla"

-terminaras por matarla… o algo peor…- murmuró lo ultimo pero aun así el peliverde logró oírle

-que podría ser peor que la muerte?- sonrío con sorna mientras uno de sus ojos cambia de forma extraña a un color ámbar

-ella no es una niña…

-claro, eso ya no lo a dejado claro- sonrío nuevamente con esa extraña arrogancia y morbo que daban escalofríos

-tu… tu no la vez como una niña…

La sonrisa de Flippy cambio a una cargada de lujuria, ambos ojos ahora eran de un fuerte color ámbar, Splendod tragó con dificultad, ya no tenía dudas, él era otro mas pero a manos de White

-en ningún momento la vi como niña

-tus ordenes son llevarla intacta… ella… aun … aun debe ser…

-¿virgen? Estupendo ¿no lo crees?

Red se mordió el labio con rabia y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Flippy en medio del rostro

Retrocedió un par de pasos, cerró ambos ojos y frunció el seño, ese golpe le había dolido, el desgraciado soldado pelirrojo era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba

Le devolvió una mirada cargada con odio y deseos de venganza, se llevó una manos hasta su cinturón y ….

-te e desarmado mientras dormías- le aclaró ante la confusión en el rostro del peliverde

Flippy gruñó, no necesitaba de su cuchillo militar, estaba dispuesto a matarlo con sus propios puños pero

**-"detente! Él posee información sobre White!"**

**-**bien… aun así, no podrás evitar que me largue con ella… es mía- sonrío nuevamente con esa desagradable sonrisa torcida –y pienso profundizar en esta misión, la mocosa no me importa, lo que quiero realmente es la cabeza de White, pero bueno, tengo tiempo y si la situación lo amerita…

-intacta! White te colgará si fallas, la necesita entera y por sobre todo inmaculada!

-no me importa- y así dio por zanjada la conversación, le dio la espalda y se retiró del cuarto dejando a un enfurecido Splendod con un fuerte sentimiento de rabia e impotencia.

Fliqpy se dirigió hasta el living de la cabaña, sonrío al divisar entre las penumbras a la pequeña pelirroja delatada por la pequeña y débil llama de la linterna de aceite, se acercó a ella, la tomó en brazos y la examinó

Su rostro era redondo, su piel blanca, su nariz pequeña, sus ojos redondos y su boca… sus labios rojos como la sangre.

Flaky estaba dormida, seguramente agotó sus ultimas fuerzas en la corta charla que tuvo con su lado amable y solidario, la recostó sobre un sofá, se inclino sobre ella y le mordió levemente el labio, ella hizo un gesto, como si hubiese sentido el dolor pero aun así no despertó, debía estar exhausta, un pequeño hilo de sangre se dibujo en el blanco mentón, él lo saboreó, con la punta de su lengua limpio el rastro de sangre hasta llegar a sus labios, mientras invadía lentamente el interior de la boca de la chica con su lengua una de sus manos se coló por debajo del grueso y holgado sweater, quería sentirlo nuevamente, su mano dio con un monte y lo apretó controlando su fuerza, ella no usaba brasier y aun así sus pechos estaban bien formados, quizás si profundizaba mas, y si la investigaba con otras intenciones que no fueran provocar la furia del pelirrojo que observaba paralizado la escena, quizás si le interesaría tomar posesión de la muchacha, después de todo, era una mujer hermosa …

* * *

**ALGO QUE SIEMPRE INTENTO EVITAR SON LAS FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS... DE ECHO ME LEO, RELEO Y VUELVO A LEER EL CAP... PERO CUANDO LO SUBO TONO CON HORROR QUE HAY PALABRAS MAL ESCRITAS! QUE RAYOS LE A PASADO A MI CORRECTOR? ES UNA MALDICIÓN PARA LOS ESCRITORES ...**

**GRACIAS POR HABER LLEGADO HASTA AQUI n.n**

**ESPERO PODER SACAR EL PROXIMO CAP PARA EL PROXIMO MES SIN CONTRATIEMPO...**

**S.B**


	4. cambio de planes

**Comienzan mis vacaciones, finalmente!**

**me desapareceré por tierras extranjeras por un par de semanas... (lo que duran mis vacaciones...) y por esa razón, y porque no estoy segura si podré conseguir un pc, e decidido subir por adelantado este nuevo cap.**

**Además quiero ya ir a la otra escena, dejando atrás la cabaña y a Red Splendod... no esperará que todo el fic se desarrolla en ese lugar no? tiene que aparecer los demás personajes y uno que otro obstáculo para nuestro soldadito favorito**

**Además que tambien se tienen que ir revelando el proposito inicial de la historia... lo del sumary...**

**otra cosa que quiero destacar es sobre la actitud de Flaky y Flippy... pareciera mas que evidente que Flippy siente atracción por Flaky, y que ella no es tan "niña" como aparenta... bueno ese fue un detallito que tengo que ajustar... mi intención era hacer que Flippy sintiera impulsos por culpa de su lado malo...**

**bueno, espero que disfruten con este nuevo cap...**

* * *

Se había colocado una improvisada bolsa de tela llena de hielo en el ojo izquierdo, no se había imaginado que la fuerza de Red podía ir en aumento si lo hacían enojar.

Colocó la "bolsa de hielo" sobre una bandeja y prosiguió a cambiarse de ropa, metió su uniforme militar en la mochila que Splendod le facilitó

-_**"**__esta área no es muy habitada, pero a unas horas de aquí hay un poblado bastante grande, es posible que algunos de la oposición estén infiltrados, si te apareces con la insignia de tu escuadrón dale por terminada a la misión y a tus anheladas granas de vengarte…"_

Iría vestido como un simple civil, o mejor dicho como un joven peón que se aparecía con su "hermanita" en medio de ese pueblo para intentar instalarse mientras esperaba una nueva orden de su superior, después de todo tenía 14 días y Red debía ser el intermediario…

-maldición con esa mujer… que espera con esto? No puedo perder tiempo e intentar montar semejante farsa en un lugar en medio de la nada!...- sacó el sobre negro del bolsillo de su cuidadosamente doblado pantalón militar verde y lo volvió a releer..

"**cambios de planes, debido a una infiltración de un doble agente debemos camuflar las ultimas acciones de los miembros del escuadrón especial, esperar nuevas ordenes**

**Lugar ….: poblado situado al noroeste **

**Posición mapa..: XXXXXXX**

**Tiempo estimado..: 14 días…"**

Y al final de ese absurdo telegrama el sello de su sección estampado cuidadosamente con espectacular caligrafía de su superior atravesando el símbolo

Se pasó una mano sobre su cabello algo nervioso, no había algún detalle sobre lo que lo que debía hacer mientras esperaba nueva ordenes, tampoco se nombraba a el "paquete" ¿debía suponer que White ignoraba que lo que había extraído de aquel almacén era a una jovencita usada como S.E? ¿Cómo se las arreglaría durante 14 días haciendo de niñero de aquella muchacha? Además estaba el asunto de que ahora no era un trabajo a solitario, Red Splendod estaba involucrado, después de todo él era el intermediario no? Entonces de alguna forma tendría que aceptarlo e incluirlo, pero se oponía a la idea de tener que cargar también con el pelirrojo, mas bien… no lo quería cerca de Flaky, podía notar lo sobre protector que se ponía con ella que hasta incluso lo había molido a golpes solo porque su maldito lado sádico no se había controlado…

Se colocó nuevamente la bolsa de hielo sobre el ojo, ese maldito sujeto, lo había arrastrado hasta la entrada de la cabaña, Fliqpy esperaba un par de insultos de su parte, incluso se hizo a la idea que lo sujetaría del cuello de su uniforma pero no, fue directo a los golpes, un firme y certero puñetazo en medio de su cara, otro en el estomago y otros mas en diversas partes de su cuerpo, apenas si pudo reaccionar, es que sinceramente no se lo esperaba, intentó frenarlo pero su cabeza daba vueltas, perdió el equilibrio y cayo de costado sobre el frío, húmedo y duro suelo de tierra, observó a Red este no se molestó en decir nada y se dio la vuelta dejándolo tirado…

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente pudo entender que había sucedido y su cuerpo finalmente asimiló los golpes… por suerte que era resistente y no tenia nada roto… aunque ese Red le había dejado con al sensación de haber sido atropellado por un camión, se puso de pie con dificultad, y se llevó una mano hasta su ojos izquierdo, era lo único que le dolía realmente aparte del orgullo.

Una vez dentro notó como despertaba suavemente a la pequeña pelirroja, le decía algo y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie

Se acercó un poco para oír mejor, cosa que luego se arrepintió

-¿Quién me aseará?- había preguntado con total inocencia

Flippy parpadeo quedando totalmente de piedra, en algún momento estuvo a punto de decir "YO" pero simplemente no pudo

-te has bañado sola alguna vez?- preguntó Splendod tímidamente pero con seriedad mientras guiaba a la pelirroja hasta la puerta del baño

-lo hacen las enfermeras y los doctores… dicen que necesitan observar mis reacciones y cuidar las heridas…mi cuerpo esta muy delicado con tantos tratamientos…-su rostro de oscureció, su mirada apuntó a un lugar incierto del suelo como si mirara sus pies

-lo siento pero no tengo a nadie que pueda hacerlo… tendrás que bañarte sola

Flaky observó directamente a los ojos marrones del pelirrojo y sonrío de tal forma que algo hizo que se removiera en el interior de Flippy

-puedo hacerlo sola? No me gusta que los doctores me toque…

Ambos hombres abrieron los ojos enormes, sus mentes pensaban en lo mismo, quizás la "pequeña" no era tan ingenua y sabía que ciertas "acciones" no eran correctas para con ella, Red desvío su mirada hacia un costado sujetándola por los hombros y tiritando nerviosamente, estaba furioso, pensaba en la pobre niña, quizás fuera virgen pero quien podía asegurar que no hubiesen intentado alguna…. O no! No debía pensar en eso, ella de veía tan pura e ingenua, quizás aun ignoraba por completo esa faceta… luego miró por sobre su hombro a aquel joven que no le quitaba la vista de encima a la pequeña pelirroja… seguro él si sabía sobre "ciertas cosas" y además que no podía disimular "ese interés en ella"… o al menos para él era demasiado evidente

Abrió la puerta del baño, le indicó como abrir la regadera, donde estaban las toallas, le mostró donde le había dejado la ropa que debía colocarse y le recalcó como 10 veces que cerrara la puerta con llave.

A Flippy lo había mandado hasta su habitación donde le indicó donde podía sacar ropa "civil" y le daba su opinión de cómo debía llevar a cabo los días inactivos esperando las nuevas ordenes

Cuando lo dejó solo lo meditó un poco y frunció el seño

-pero hacerla pasar por mi hermana?... si no tenemos ni un puñetero parecido…sería mas fácil decir que es mi mujer y listo ¿a quien diablos voy engañar con que es mi hermana? La muchacha es baja, tiene cabello rojo y unos espectaculares ojos verdes… yo no maldición!

Se miró en el espejo y observó su torso desnudo… levantó sus brazos dejando ambas muñecas a la altura de sus negros ojos, esas cicatrices no se irían nunca, luego tocó con cuidado cada uno de los cortes y heridas que marcaban tanto sus trabajados brazos como sus pectorales y costillas… nunca se irían y mucho menos esa enorme cicatriz en su vientre

-me las merezco… al menos tengo algo para recordarles… lo siento… lo siento mucho muchachos…- apoyó su frente sobre la fría superficie del espejo y volvió a meditar, su cuerpo era horrible.

Recordó cuando unos hombres del superior de su Sargento lo habían invitado a pasar una noche de "consuelo" con unas lindas muchachitas de pueblo, una parte de él gritaba diciendo SI, la idea de tener 22 años y seguir intacto no era muy bien visto entre los hombres y mucho menos entre los hombre de guerra, pero… su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba de la ultima tragedia, tenia la ciega esperanza de que esa horrible marca en su estomago desaparecerían pero, volvió a mirarse, aun estaba hay, tal y como si fuera recién echa y solo la hubiesen suturado, ya no aspiraba a tener una vida normal, podía haberse retirado del ejercito con el merito de "héroe de guerra" e iniciar su propia vida de hombre civil con una pequeña familia, pero ¿Qué tipo de mujer se fijaría en un hombre tan… averiado como él?

Se mordió el labio, aun recordaba los comentarios de aquellas enfermeras, jovencitas inexpertas que no podía vendarle sin provocarle dolor, murmurando cosas como "_que pena, tan joven…" "era buen mozo"…"que horribles marcas"_

Frunció el seño, por eso no soportaba a las mujeres, todas unas superficiales, arrogantes, manipuladoras… y odiaba a White en parte por eso…

Tomó asiento sobre deshecha cama de Red y volvió a meditar las cosas, Flaky era pelirroja, él no, era rubio pero tras un par de acontecimientos tuvo que pintarse el pelo verde y pues… por alguna rara razón el tinte no había cedido… razón por la que odió a sus compañero de escuela incluso aun todavía, además ella tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes y él los tenía negro profundos… rara mezcla la verdad, pensó en su madre y luego en su padre, rara mezcla, una pareja de lo mas contradictoria, además… él era alto, y Flaky… pues con su estatura parecía una niña de 14 años a lo mucho

Se llevó una mano hasta la nuca y se la pasó por sobre su cabello nuevamente, aun le costaba creer que tuviese 17 años, pero después de lo que había dicho…

-no debería pensar en eso, no me debería importar, ella solo es un "paquete"

-"_**a mi me importa, serviría para nuestras frustración, si no lo intentas, no esperes que yo me mantenga calmo, si tengo la oportunidad iré a por todo"**_

Flippy se dio un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla, quería dejar de oírle ¿Cómo era posible que en su interior hubiese un despreciable ser tan opuesto a él?

-ella debe llegar intacta

-_**"hay otros ductos sabes?"**_

-pero que diablos? ¿Qué pasa con tigo? Ten un poco de respeto maldita sea, es una niña

-_**"niña? Es que no recuerdas ese cuerpo? Quiero verlo, y si esta tan estupendo como se sentía entonces lo…**_

-basta!...BASTA!- Flippy se agarró de los pelos mientras cerraba lo ojos con fuerza casi desesperado, agitaba su cabeza con furia intentando inútilmente sacar lo que fuera de ella

-_**"quieres saber algo? Solo digo en voz alta lo que tu te niegas a reconocer por ti mismo"**_

_**-**_yo no tengo ese tipo de ideas… maldito enfermo!

-**"**_**bien, entonces solo será para mí"**_

_**-**_¿pero que demonios? ¿De que hablas?

-_**"estaba dispuesto a compartirla y permitirte ser el primero, pero creo que me daré el exquisito placer de degustar su virginidad"**_

_**-**_eso no pasara!

-_**"solo esperaré que sus dos perros guardianes se volteen e iré por ella y ni tu ni ese pelirrojo de mierda podrán pararme a tiempo"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Flaky se asomó por la pequeña ventanilla del baño, pasó una toalla por el empañado crista e intentó visualizar algo del oscuro exterior, suspiró resignada, se introdujo nuevamente en la tina y se relajó cerrando lentamente sus ojos, si se quedaba mas tiempo seguro se dormiría de nuevo, pero la verdad eso no le preocupaba, sacó el tapón y dejó correr el agua mirando fijamente el ducto del drenaje, se abrazó a sus rodillas esperando que su húmedo cuerpo comenzara a tomar un poco de freso

Después de comenzar a tiritar, se cubrió con la toalla y visualizó su imagen frente el pequeño espejo, su cabello caía sobre su rostro, hombros y espalda totalmente humedecido, se parecía a su madre, a excepción por sus ojos y su estatura, miró, luego su pálido cuerpo desnudo cubriéndose luego con ambos brazos sus pechos, los odiaba, odiaba su cuerpo, detestaba ser mujer y detestaba tener que ser importante aunque ignorara realmente la razón de su valor

-_te haz vuelto muy hermosa pequeña…-_

_-me pregunto cuando te permitirán aparearte…-_

_-ya estas en condiciones para engendrar…_

_-¿Quién será el favorecido? ¿Saben sobre él?_

_-da igual, es posible que permitan que los mejores hombres del Tigre se apareen con ella hasta que quede preñada…_

¿No lo había notado acaso? Claro que si, no era tonta, por muy infantil que pareciera ella no era ingenua.

Odiaba su cuerpo, pero más odiaba a los hombres y sus libidinosas miradas cargadas de sucios anhelos con respecto a ella…

Por eso siempre que tenia oportunidad aparentaba con ropa mas grande que su diminuto cuerpo, su largo cabello rojo, si pudiese se lo cortaría pero

-_tienes un hermoso pelo rojo, es muy seductor…niña…-_

Esos asquerosos comentarios de los soldados, la forma en como los médicos no se dedicaban solamente a inspeccionarla…

-_solo puede aparearse con un hombre, así lo han decidido, él posee la estructura genética que quiere nuestro gran líder el Tigre_

_-podríamos experimentar con ella, haber que sale si se aparea con otros hombres_

_-no, ella será el recipiente del primer soldado perfecto echo de forma…"tradicional"_

Se enteró las uñas en su delicada y fría piel

-yo no soy un contenedor… no quiero serlo… quiero desaparecer…

-_Flaky, no les temas, no pueden hacerte daño, te necesitan, eres la única que puede retenerlo… yo me encargaré de protegerte, seré tu madre…_

Ella había tomado el lugar de su madre después de que esta muriera

-_¿te sientes mejor? Tu cuerpo está cambiando, me preocupa cuanto puede afectarte, si tienes algún otro malestar dímelo, yo cuidaré de ti…_

Entonces apenas tenía 11 años y aún así ella le había explicado a que se estaba por enfrentar

-_sé que parece desagradable pero es por algo que todas las mujeres tenemos que pasar… es una forma en que nuestro cuerpo dice que estamos listas para ser madres… ¿no te gustaría ser madre Flaky? Estoy segura que tu hijo o hija tendrán tus lindos ojos o tu preciosa cabellera…_

Se llevó ambas manos hasta la corona de su cabeza y se aplanó el cabello, se lo recogió con una cinta que había encontrado en uno de los tantos cajones del bañó, luego alzó los pantalones, eran algo grandes y bastantes amplios, le quedarían holgados y seguramente los arrastraría por el suelo, también miró fijamente la remera negra de hombre y una gran chaqueta que parecía de cuero

-es enorme… ¿Cómo supone que entre aquí?... yo soy… muy pequeña…

Suspiró resignada, trató de acomodarse como pudo las prendas que Red le había dado generosamente, luego acarició sus pies, después del baño se sentían mas relajados y por suerte no tenía heridas, la caminata que había tenido que soportar con el soldado de cabello verde le había sido bastante dolorosa

Sintió escalofríos y miró fijamente hacia la cerradura de la puerta… tenía la impresión como si al otro lado alguien esperase a por ella, cerró los ojos y en su propia oscuridad pudo visualizar nuevamente esas dos orbes ámbar…

Pero el rostro… no era el mismo… en sus recuerdos era una mujer, y ahora, aquel al que había visto con esa cruel y horrible mirada brillante era a ese soldado que la había secuestrado

-tengo que huir

-_ni lo intentes… yo estaré aquí para ti, solo por ti, sentiré tu olor, tu sangre me llama Flaky... si intentas dejarme… te mataré…_

Tembló ¿Quién era aquella que la había amenazado? ¿Por qué no podía recordarla?

_**-**__sabes que no debes hacerme enojar, no querrás que te lastime, no es así?_

Y ahora ese joven soldado estaba en su cabeza, le temía, y mucho, la había tratado como si fuera un trapo, aun le dolía el cuero cabelludo y tenía en su cornea esa penetrante mirada lasciva, sádica, cruel…

-tengo que huir…

Se aproximó a la puerta y golpeó levemente

-¿estas bien? – preguntó con un suave tono de voz pero lo bastante alto como para que ella pudiese oírle desde el otro lado -no quisiera apresurarte pero tienes que comer algo, si tienes algún problema házmelo saber de inmediato

Claro que tenía un problema…

-eh… um… estoy bien… solo… estaba vistiéndome… la ropa es… es muy gra-grande…

Ellos eran su problema

-me gustaría tener ropa mas para tu tamaño, pero solo puedo ofrecerte de mis prendas, lo siento

Quizás ese joven pelirrojo no fuera tan malo, de hecho era el único, de los dos, que la trataba educadamente, pero no confiaba en los hombres, todos eran de dudosas acciones

-apenas salgas dirígete a la cocina, prepararé algo mas agradable para comer

No le contestó, terminó de vestirse y luego abrió la puerta, una mano tocó su hombro tomándola por sorpresa, se giró rápidamente quedando de frente a ese extraño muchacho de cabello verde

-te sientes mejor…Flaky?

Retroceder sería una maniobra instintiva pero simplemente no pudo, su presencia la paralizaba, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y comenzó a híper ventilarse… podía ver que ambos ojos eran negros pero… estaba segura que en algún momento cuando le sonrió uno de ellos brilló con un fino destello dorado…

-no temas… -le sonrió dulcemente levantando una mano frente ella pero manteniendo la distancia –sé que e sido descortés pero… um… -se pasó una mano por la nuca hasta su pelo algo nervioso mirando hacia un costado –lo siento… no me es fácil tratar con mujeres…

Flaky seguía adusta, no confiaría en ese hombre, algo en su interior le decía que no debía darle la espalda

-de todas formas- la miró nuevamente notando como ella se ponía tensa y sus pálidas mejillas se teñían levemente de rojo

Flippy respiró profundamente, ese gesto le parecía adorable, se mordió levemente por dentro de su boca intentando concentrarse en lo que tenía que decir

-em… yo… -apretó ambas manos en puño ¿estaba nervioso? –desde ahora yo me encargare de protegerte… seré tu guardián…

Ella parpadeó sorprendida, tenia que ser una broma, de golpe un montón de imágenes sin sentidos comenzaron a invadir su cabeza, extraños recuerdos, personas que no recordaba, comentarios y a ella… a su madre sustituta… a _WEIß…_

_-WEIß…?_

_-_¿eh? ¿te encuentras bien?- Flippy la vio palidecer de golpe y por un instante le pareció que se desmayaría, se apresuró a atraparla antes de que se hiciera daño

Sintió la calidez de un cuerpo ajeno, sus ojos perdidos parecían recuperarse de un transe y ahora miraba algo confundida directamente a ese par de orbes negros que parecían preocupados

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella

-¿Por qué que?- no comprendió

-¿en serio me protegerás?- su voz sonaba a una suplica, casi inaudible y cargada de una extraña emoción

Nuevamente los dolores en su estomago, sospechaba que o era falta de comida o su maldita marca de guerra, la miró directamente a los ojos y se sonrojó, de verdad era hermosa

-**"**_**responde si**_**"-** escuchó susurrar a su "otro yo"

-si

Ella se aferró a su chaqueta, tirando de él con sus delicadas manos, tiritaba, parecía asustada

-¿Qué te sucede?

-no quiero regresar… por favor… ni quiero volver con ellos

-no pienso entregarte a ellos

-me haz secuestrado ¿Por qué?

Flippy no se esperaba esa pregunta tan directa. En ese momento no supo que responder, apretó su mandíbula pensado es una buena respuesta pero ¿Qué podía decirle? Ella era su rehén, la sacaba de un lugar para dejarla en otro con, muy probablemente, el mismo fin que los de la oposición

Miró por unos segundos los verdes y brillosos ojos de la muchacha, unas lágrimas se acumulaban en ellos, levantó su mano y con su pulgar las limpió

-me lo ordenaron

-no tengo ningún valor para ti mas allá de tu deber como soldado no?

Las palabras de la pelirroja lo sorprendieron, tenía dudas si ante él había una niña torpe e ingenua o una muchachita bastante espabilada que solo estaba algo aturdida

Ella apretó sus dientes con rabia, cerró sus ojos molesta colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho del peliverde con la clara intención de empujarlo

Sin pensarlo realmente tomó con fuerza las muñecas de la pelirroja atrayéndola, la miró fijamente y le sonrío de forma calida logrando tranquilizarla

-pero no me han ordenado cuidar de ti, eso lo hago por decisión propia, pero antes – su sonrisa duró tanto como un suspiro –necesito que tengas en cuenta algo importante

-¿eh?- Flaky parpadeó confundida

-yo… tengo un… -las facciones de su rostro se tensaron, era mas que evidente que estaba nervioso –si en algún momento vez que pierdo la cordura… no dudes en correr

-huir?

-si

-¿de ti?

-aja

-pero… no dijiste que cuidarías de mí?

-lo intentaré

-¿lo intentarás? Eso no es… -ella frunció el seño –te vez distinto

-¿Cómo?

-no eres el mismo, ese hombre que me había sacado del laboratorio, tu no eres él

Ante la sorpresa de Flippy ella sujetó con suma delicadeza el rostro de este y se acercó mirándolo fijamente

-tu mirada es distinta

Sentía el calido aliento de la muchachita dando de lleno con su rostro, levemente movió su cabeza alzando un poco el mentón

-pareces una buena persona

Aproximó su rostro al de ella que no parecía notar los movimientos del joven soldado

-¿Quién eres realmente?- ella se apartó dejando, sin sabe, en el aire un deseo que iba creciendo lentamente

Sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho y unas crecientes ganas de maldecir a todo pulmón, además el dolor estomacal se agravaba ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

-que hacen?

Ambos miraron a la dirección de donde provenía aquella tranquila voz

Flaky rápidamente caminó hasta donde se encontraba Red y se situó a su lado esperando alguna instrucción

Red acaricio la cabeza de la muchacha le indicó un lugar y esta desapareció por la puerta, luego los ojos rojos de Splendod atravesaron la negra mirada de Flippy

-pareces algo molesto- dijo con cierto toque de cinismo

-solo intentaba limar asperezas, nada mas –respondió rápidamente el peliverde

-oh ya veo, intentas llevarte bien con la pequeña, quieres seguir adelante con el plan que te e mencionado anteriormente?

-no la haré pasar por mi hermana

Splendod entrecerró sus ojos molesto, tensando sus músculos y apretando sus puños con mucha fuerza

-por que no? Es perfecto, una pequeña con su sobre protector hermano mayor en un pueblo nuevo…

-habría que hacer un par de comparaciones, ella no se parece en nada a mi, antes que hacer el ridículo e inventarme una absurda historia de porque demonios mi "hermanita" no se me parece prefiero presentarme como su amante…-

Ambos hombres abrieron sus ojos de forma alarmante, Flippy ante la sorpresa de sus propias palabras dichas sin pensar y Spledod porque no le gustaba como se estaban dando las cosas

-creo haberte mencionado algo sobre la condición en la que debes entregar a la niña

-basta con eso, no tengo intenciones perversas con ella, maldición, si sigues insistiendo terminaras por convencerme

-te recuerdo quien fue el que comenzó con esto?

-no e sido yo!

-a no? Entonces quien demonios fue el que…- Red miró al interior de la cocina y luego clavó nuevamente sus furiosos ojos rojos sobre el joven militar –no confío en ti

-estamos a mano entonces ¿Por qué debería fiarme de ti? Desde que nos hemos cruzado solo pareciera que intentas hacerte con ella

-que insinúas?-gruñó entre dientes

-**quizás el que tiene las ganas de joder con la "niña" eres tu… pedófilo**

Las ganas de lanzársele encima y romperle toda la cara, desfigurarle la maldita y morbosa sonrisa, atravesarle el estomago, arrancarle los malditos ojos amarillos y matarlo no le faltaron pero en ese momento ella se había asomado preguntando sobre como debía sujetar los utensilios…

* * *

**me gustaria saber si cuando escribo pensando en Fliqpy lo hago a conciencia o solo suelto oraciones con puras intenciones de torturar al pobrecito militar... **

**y aclaro otro punto... no tengo la menor idea si evil Flippy esta interesado en Flaky o solo la usa para torturar a su lado "santurrón"**

**bueno, hasta aquí... esta vez e leído un par de veces el capitulo-.. pero seguro cuando lo vuelva a repasar una vez subido le encuentro un par de horribles faltas ortográficas ...**

**saludos, Bye ...**

**S.B**


	5. Travesía

**Lamento la larga espera, sufrí un bloque muy largo... y también estaba escribiendo otra historia que me consumió mucho mas tiempo de lo esperado. **

**Por unos momentos escribía algo, luego lo releía y me parecía muy ridículo o un avance demacrado rápido casi al punto de violación y eso no lo tengo previsto aun, además quise relajar un poco la tensión entre ambos y traer un pequeño fragmento de los nebulosos recuerdos de Flaky**

**pero el avance no es mucho, para los próximos capítulos se hará en forma cronológica hasta la fecha que se arruiné todo XD. además finalmente agregaré a otros personajes, bueno, sin mas con que rellenar el capitulo 5**

* * *

"_-ves esto Flaky?_

_-que es?_

_-es un símbolo, el de los malos_

_-los malos?_

_-si, ellos son los hombres por los que estamos aquí, son los que nos hacen esas cosas horribles…tómalo Flaky llévalo con tigo_

_-no lo quiero_

_-no te parece lindo?_

_-no, no lo quiero_

_-pequeña Flaky quizás esto te salve la vida mas adelante… o quizás no…-la extraña muchacha lanzó el pequeño prendedor al inodoro y luego jaló de la cadena –hace dos días que no e visto a los padres de tu pequeño amigo_

_-me a dicho que están fuera, mis padres los han acompañado_

_La muchacha de largo cabello blanco la miró fijamente de una forma espeluznante, hizo un gesto con sus labios y luego gruñó furiosa, abandonó la habitación / celda de la pequeña pelirroja dando un fuerte portazo, al otro lado se escuchó un fuerte sonido como si algo grande cayera al suelo_

_Una semana después de haber estado totalmente aislada e incomunicada aquella joven de cabello blanco irrumpió ferozmente en su habitación arrastrando de los pelos a un pequeño niño de, aparentemente, igual edad que la pelirroja _

_-míralo Flaky…_

_Lo levantó mostrándole su malherido y sangrado rostro, Flaky intentó acercarse al niño preocupada_

_-¿Qué le haces? Suéltalo, lo lastimas!_

_-observa pequeña rata, ella, a la que tus padres le han arrebatado lo mas importante intenta ayudarte –le susurró al oído con odio y sarcasmo sin soltarlo –tu no haz echo nada por ella_

_-por favor suéltalo!-sollozó la pequeña niña casi desesperada_

_-Fla…ky…-vociferó el niño intentando mirar através de sus ojos hinchados _

_-que pasa Sniffles?- se burló la peliblanca enterrando maliciosamente sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo del niño_

_-__ WEIß…- intentó llamarla consiguiendo que la joven se le acercara para oírle –por favor… no le… digas…te… te… lo…rue…go…._

_-sientes compasión por ella? Crees que no se enterará?_

_-es… muy niña… -lloró para luego quedarse totalmente inconciente_

_La peliblanca lo dejó caer al suelo, observó como la pequeña niña se acercaba a él con un botiquín en mano y trataba casi desesperada las heridas del niño_

_-Flaky… tus padres están muertos …"_

Se pasó la larga manga del abrigo por sus ojos, en un momento, sin saber realmente porque se le vino a la cabeza aquel mal recuerdo, luego observó sus manos, aun tenía fresca la herida en la palma, Red Splendod se la había vendado, se besó el puño y sonrío para dentro, las atenciones de Red le recordaba de alguna forma a Sniffles

Solo le echó un vistazo y quedó aturdido, ella parecía un pequeño angelito pelirrojo, su nívea piel estaba sonrojada y se cubría la mitad del rostro con la mano que él había lastimado, era una niña en apariencia pero irradiaba una inocente seducción que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Sintió nuevamente una punzada en el estomago, se palpó el vientre frotándose por sobre la tela su deforme cicatriz, lo ignoró, fijóo su vista al frente y se centralizó en su objetivo, el poblado

Casi había tomado mas de 5 horas dar con el poblado, Red Splendod le marcó el mapa y le dio las indicaciones más precisas sin olvidar repetirle una y otra vez que se mantuviera totalmente a raya con su cautiva

Cargaba la mochila en un hombro y comparaba ruta trazada por Red con la carretera que seguían, parecía demasiado concentrado aunque realmente solo estaba intentándolo, no le quitaba el ojo de encima a la joven pelirroja, ella permanecía tras de él caminado a una prudente distancia donde pudiese divisar la bien trabajada espalda del peliverde, si no mantenía el ritmo la oscuridad se lo zamparía y sin duda alguna se perdería

Detuvo la marcha cuando sintió la pequeña mano de Flaky jalando de su pantalón, en ese momento se le erizó la piel y su corazón palpitó de forma exagerada, se giró a dirección a ella de forma veloz para ver que estaba intentado hacer, la encontró con la cara contra le piso, de echo tenía todo su cuerpo contra el piso a excepción de una de sus manos que jalaba de la tela del pantalón negro

Se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojado, no es que se mirara a un espejo ni nada, solo que comenzó a sentir como la sangre se le acumulaba en sus bronceadas mejillas, se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, tomó su mano para que le soltara y luego le ayudó a ponerse de pie

-estas bien?

Ella se aparto de su contacto físico retrocediendo de inmediato, aun le aterraba, no confiaba en él pese a esa "charla"

Frunció el seño disgustado, volvió a insistir, se le acercó y le ofreció su mano

-no te has lastimado…Flaky?

-no…-

Pero no la recibió, simplemente se puso de pie con sus propias fuerzas, se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones y arregló las mangas del enorme abrigo

-perdón…- bajó su mirada para no verlo directamente –me tropecé…

-**demasiado estúpido- **miró el caminó entrecerrando sus ojos, aun estaba oscuro – **pero con que diablos te has ido a tropezar? El camino está limpio!- **

Ella retrocedió nuevamente, Flippy pudo notar como se tensaba, se mordió el labio, la verdad no entendía que le había molestado como para que ese engendro se expresara nuevamente

-Supongo…-se pasó la mano por la nuca y luego por su cabello algo nervioso –estarás cansada no?

-no…fue mi culpa… lo siento… no estoy…- ella había tomado nota de ese gesto, lo había observado, parecía hacerlo cada vez que algo lo frustraba internamente, él se estaba intentando controlar, comenzó a centrarse en su relajada respiración y luego prosiguió –no estoy acostumbrada –murmuró - nunca e caminado tanto…

-si, ya me lo imagino, tus piernas no son los suficientemente fuertes para esta marcha no?- se le acercó y se puso de espalda a ella agachándose –sube

-eh?... a su espalda? No creo que sea justo

-no te preocupes, por ahora es lo único que puedo hacer por ti

-pero también cargará con el bolso?

Flippy la miró por sobre su hombro y le sonrío tiernamente

-soy un soldado, para mi esto no es nada, e tenido que cargar cosas mas grandes y pesadas

Flaky se le acercó tímidamente y se apoyó en la enorme y bien formada espalda

No esperaba que pasara nada del otro mundo, mas de una vez había cargado a sus compañeros, ya sean vivos o muertos, pero al sentir el calor del pecho de la muchacha, sus redondeadas piernas rodeando de su cadera y sus delgados brazos sujetándose de su cuello, su vista se nubló por unos segundos, largos segundos y la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba aumentar, sujetó las piernas de la muchacha, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que era un pervertido pero ¿en que momento le había sucedido esa transformación? Concientemente apretó sus manos sobre el pantalón de la pelirroja para sentir la forma de sus muslos, maldijo a Red por ser en principal responsable de esas reacciones, estaba seguro que si él no hubiese comentado absolutamente nada su mente no estaría creado ideas raras y se mantendría tan frío como su cuerpo debería estarlo

Las mujeres no eran parte de sus planes presentes, ni futuros, no tenía muchas esperanzas de una vida tranquilo en una simple pero reconfortante casa, estaba jodido, tanto su mente como su cuerpo, no era un ser que pudiese intentar ser un ciudadano normal porque no era un hombre normal, pensaba seguir en servicio hasta que la muerte lo encontrase de una maldita vez

-que han sido de tus 17 años Flaky?- le preguntó inconciente, su boca se había movido, su voz había sonado pero en ningún momento su cabeza había dado la orden… o si?

-um…- ella pareció encogerse algo asustada –eh estado esperando el día de mi muerte

- tu también?- en un momento su mente se volvió en blanco

Ella también quería dejar de existir, quizás su vida había sido tan desgraciada como la suya, bueno, él había vivido bajo el maltrato físico y psicológico de su padre, el inútil intento de su madre de reconfortarlo en secreto, temido por sus compañeros de clase por su mirada, detestado por sus profesores por su superioridad en intelecto, luego el servicio donde tuvo la desgracia de ser elegido para el escuadrón de White, las torturas de sus retorcidos entrenamientos, luego las misiones casi imposibles y la muerte de sus únicos verdaderos amigos, su vida había sido toda una mierda

-te sientes bien? – Ella le susurró al oído sin saber lo peligroso que se estaba volviendo esa cercanía –te vez pálido

-no… no es nada…-intentó tranquilizarse – solo recordaba algo desagradable… ser soldado solo acumula malos recuerdos

-yo no tengo muchos recuerdo…-la voz de la pelirroja sonaba mas tranquila – no puedo recordar mucho… ni a mis padres

-yo desearía no recordar a mis padres

Ella le apretó el cuello o más bien hizo más presión con su frágil brazo

-no digas eso! Las personas tienen que ser recordadas

Flippy suspiró mas calmado, el gesto "agresivo" de la pequeña muchacha no le había molestado, de echo, sentirla mas atrevida era signo de que estaba entrando en confianza o dejaba de tenerle tanto miedo

-cuantas personas recuerdas Flaky?

-um…-aflojó el agarré de sus brazos –a nadie… solo recuerdo nombres, pero no rostros

-no puede ser tan malo

-me gustaría poder recordar a mi madre, quisiera saber si me parezco a ella…

-debió ser una mujer hermosa entonces

Flaky no escuchó la opinión del soldado de echo se distrajo con algo y rapidamente apuntó hacia el frente

-veo algo, muchas luces

-debe ser el pueblo, Flaky… antes que nos instalemos debes saber como va el plan

-¿Qué?

-escucha atentamente, yo soy tu captor- masculló algo nervioso esperando la primera reacción de la niña

-si… no debo alejarme de ti no?- susurró tristemente

-si, tienes que estar donde yo pueda verte, y notificarme tus movimientos sin importar que tan simples sean, eres valiosa para mi- paró su marcha y prosiguió –cuando lleguemos al pueblo no serás mi prisionera, ni yo tu secuestrador –se mordió el labio, recordar eso comenzaba a ser molesto –de echo, tendremos un vinculo, mas que nada para que nadie intente acercase a ti mientras dure la estadía

A su mente vino de golpe las palabras de Red

-_hazla pasar como tu hermana_

_-eso es absurdo, no hay ningún puñetero parecido, no perderé tiempo inventado una ridícula historia de porque somos tan diferentes_

_-entonces será mi hermana! _

_-como?_

_-simple, te molesta la diferencia física? Entonces lo dejamos así, tu escoltas a "mi hermana" al pueblo y yo me pasaré por hay dentro de tres días- Luego, ante la cara de incredulidad del peliverde se apresuró en agregar- tu serás un conocido mío que solo me a echo un favor, algunos pueblerinos me conocen, y tienen conocimiento de que tengo un "pariente" así que no te será difícil engañarlos con esa mentira_

_-como me jodes… no me importa tus planes, ella sigue estando bajo mi resguardo_

_-claro, no tengo problemas con ello, mientras no olvides la "misión"_

Suspiró molesto, la idea de que Red se incorporara en la misión del peliverde era simplemente inaceptable, peor aun el hecho de tenerlo como custodio de la niña, pero aun así él se vengaría de su intromisión

Continuó su marcha y luego prosiguió su charla con la confundida pelirroja

-Red vendrá a visitarnos en algunos días, dime Flaky, que te gustaría para el futuro?

-por que lo pregunta?

-yo no espero mucho, quizás un día retirarme y vivir tranquilo en una casa alejada de todo ruido –mintió –tu no quieres algo en particular?

-nunca he pensado en ello

-que te parece si lo intentamos? después de todo es parte del plan

-¿Qué cosa?

Flippy volvió a detenerse para luego agacharse, Flaky pisó tierra y lo miró confundida mientras él giraba su cuello haciéndolo sonar, luego se dirigió a su pequeña acompañante y le sonrío tiernamente

-intentar tener una vida tranquila

-no sé como se hace eso – susurró mientas jugaba con los dedos de sus manos claro gesto de nerviosismo, al parecer tenerlo de frente le provocaba cohibirse

-seremos una joven pareja de recién casado – susurró algo divertido y malicioso esperando la reacción de la niña pero está lo miró confundida

-recién casados? Que es eso?

Flippy se golpeó mentalmente, esto iba a ser difícil y no precisamente por culpa del pelirrojo sino por la chica, su sonrisa "amable" desapareció y se inclinó hacia el rostro de ella estando separado por unos cuantos centímetros

-significa Flaky que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro- puso ambas manos sobre los delgados hombros de la muchacha, pudo sentir su temblor, estaba nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca, lo miraba a los ojos fijamente con un claro temor reflejado en ellos –significa que yo soy tu hombre y tu mi mujer y que por tanto…- sus hermosos ojos verdes lo hipnotizaron, sus labios entreabierto lo enloquecían, estaba cometiendo un error, solo quería apuñalar al odioso Red por meterle esas enfermas ideas en la cabeza o mas bien esa sería la escusa, la verdadera razón no la conocía, desde su encuentro con ella se sentía enfermo, además ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de todo esto? Apenas supiera el próximo movimiento se desharía de la muchacha y sus vidas no se volverían a cruzar, debía parar entonces, para evitar causar algún mal…. Pero no lo hizo

La besó suavemente, sobre los labios, no profundizo ni intentó propasarme más, observó su semblante, estaba roja y algo aturdida, se llevó ambas manos hasta su boca y soltó un gritito

-eso no se hace!- chillo molesta aunque su expresión era adorable –cuando se quiere besar a alguien se debe pedir permiso!

Él alzó una ceja sin dejar su gesto divertido en su rostro, ella era tan linda, una mujer encantadora, inocente

-lo dices como si ya hubieses pasado por esto antes- se burló puesto la idea de que otro hombre se hubiese atrevido a algo con Flaky era bastante imposible

-Sniffles si era un caballero! Él nunca se atrevía hacer algo sin pedirme permiso!

-Sniffles? Y quien es ese idiota?-gruñó, mirándola molesto, esto no se lo había esperado

-eh…pues…- ella miró el suelo, luego hacia un costado y finalmente a Flippy con tristeza –no le recuerdo…

-mejor…-le dio la espalda y siguió la marcha –como sea, una vez en el pueblo, somos pareja.

* * *

**Les quiero dar las gracias a la gente que se toma la molestia de leer este fic, la unica razón por la que uno escribe es por todos ellos y sus reviews. de verdad, muchas gracias**

**PD: e leído un par de veces el capitulo, pero no puedo asegurar que no tenga alguna absurda y molestas falta ortográfica... por eso pido perdón... es que estamos malditos, la verdad... um **


	6. Efectos

**no me cuelguen! e estado luchando contra la falta de inspiracion... y la pereza... pero sobre todo la falta de ideas, cuando hice esta historia era muy simple, solo era un resumen total de lo que pasaba con un ser al cual usaba como conejillo de indias y los efectos secundarios... después la adapta a HTF debido a que era los mas indicados para esto...Flippy era el mas indicado para ser el personaje principal**

**por otra parte, también e estado escribiendo otra historia en la que esta muy sumergida, demasiado quizás...**

**aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo donde aparecerán algunos personajes mas de HTF espero guste...**

* * *

"_había algo al otro lado del cristal, pero no se distinguía nada, adentro, el vapor era muy denso, solo una extraña silueta negra parecía contrastar con la blanca niebla artificial, puso su mano sobre el vidrio comprobando así que estaba helado como hielo, miró a su madre y se llevó un dedo a la boca_

_-mami?_

_-que pasa cielo?_

_-que es?_

_La mujer de bata blanca la observó con cierta lastima mientras su rostro palidecía al notar la palma de la mano de otra persona colocada a la misma altura de la pequeña pelirroja al otro lado del cristal_

_-Flaky aléjate de ahí_

_Flaky volteó a ver lo que su madre parecía observar fijamente casi con miedo, una extraña silueta negra se divisaba borrosamente a través del frío vidrio, curiosa se acercó apoyando su frente e intentó agudizar la vista, un par de orbes doradas la miraron fijamente y unos dientes blanquísimos se vieron en una tétrica sonrisa._

_Sintió un rudo jalon en su brazo y una cachetada en su mejilla, respiró fuerte y comenzó a llorar_

_-¿Por qué me pegas papi?_

_-quien demonios te a traído? Has sido tu? Como se te ocurre, enciérrala en su habitación ahora mismo!_

_-Phillip, como te atreves a golpearla? Es tu hija_

_Los ojos verdes de ese hombre estaba cargados de odio, odio…odio a ella, él la odiaba _

_-vamos cielo…-su madre la cargó en brazos y le acarició la espalda suave y maternalmente para calmarla_

_-¿Por qué papi me odia?_

_-él solo está asustado Flaky, los hombres suelen comportarse violentos cuando tienen miedo, no les gusta que los vean flaquear, su orgullo y hombría ante todo_

_Ella la miró con sus profundos y grandes ojos verdes mientras se chupaba el dedo, esa mujer de largo pelo negro le sonrío…"_

Se despertó lentamente, abrió sus ojos con calma y se levantó de la cama con parsimonia, la luz através de la ventana le indicaban que ya estaba amaneciendo, se cubrió la boca cuando sintió ganas de bostezar, luego se dirigió al baño, tras prender la luz se observó en el espejo

Soltó su largo cabello rojo, el cual llevaba recogido en una improvisada trenza, se tocó con la yema de los dedos su rostro, observó sus ojos, sus labios, nariz, se estudiaba, ella no se le parecía, aquella hermosa mujer no se le parecía…. ¿ese era el rostro de su madre? Pero no tenían ningún parecido… sin embargo. Flaky entrecerró sus ojos y frunció el seño

-"_te pareces a tu padre…"_

Cepilló su largo pelo rojo y se lo recogió en un cola de caballo, se cambio de ropa e intentó acomodarla, en esa casa solo había ropa de hombre, de Red Splendod para ser más especifico, y como era de esperar le quedaban enorme, después de todo ella era casi tres veces mas pequeña que ese par de veteranos de guerra

Sentada sobre el toile se masajeó las sienes, tenía que pensar las cosas con calma, intentar fingir ser una incrédula no le sería un problema, al menos no con ese hombre, el problema era que aún así él la había mirado de esa otra forma, la que tanto detestaba, a la que tanto temía, para él ella era una mujer…

Ciertamente habían un sin fin de cosas que desconocía, su aspecto infantil y su gran ignorancia por el mundo y la vida "normal" era una desventaja pero, pero Sniffle y WEIß la habían preparado de antemano, o al menos la instruyeron lo suficiente como para fingir ser una ciudadana como cualquiera

Se asomó a la puerta y buscó el cuerpo de Flippy, no estaba! Asomó su cabeza por la pequeña abertura que había entre la puerta y el marco e intentó escanear la habitación ¿Dónde se había ido? Entonces unos golpes leves la alertaron, Flippy estaba esperado del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación donde ella dormía, y al parecer, por suerte, ignoraba que él baño era compartido

Con pasos lentos e inseguros se acercó a la puerta e intentó controlar su temblor cuando giró la perilla liberando así el seguro

Lo vio, pestañeo confusa ante la imagen frente sus ojos, ese no podía ser el mismo militar que la había secuestrado y arrastrado hasta esa casa ¿no?

El muchacho frente a ella se veía mas joven y le estaba sonriendo amigablemente, su cabello estaba totalmente revuelto, su semblante tranquilo, llevaba solo una remera negra de mangas largas y un par de vaqueros algo gastados, estaba descalzo y se podía observar que parecía estar fresco, bastante descansado….

-oh, ya estas lista?

-eh?...

-pero esa ropa no te va, lo mas apropiado sería conseguirte algo, aunque no nos quedemos por muchos días, no se vería "normal" que andes por ahí con ropa de hombre…- su moreno rostro pareció tornarse algo rosado –podrían pensar mal… si las ancianas son como me contaba Snake…- la observó detenidamente, sus ojos negros parecían perderse en los de ella –dormiste bien?

-si- Flaky apartó su mirada, no quería tenerlo cerca, además ¿Qué era esa actitud tan desenvuelta que le mostraba? Ese muchacho… hombre se traía algo entre manos

-prepararé algo para desayunar, vamos a la cocina

Flaky se llevó, instintivamente, una mano sobre sus heridas en su brazo, recordar cada mañana cuando le colocaban la sonda y el suero, su estomago tembló ligeramente, tenía hambre, pero ahora no estaba en manos de esos asquerosos científicos, ahora estaba en manos de un soldado… y esperaba, rogaba, que no fuera un asqueroso

Hasta ahora no pensaba que las cosas fueran difíciles, dormir bajo el mismo techo no era complicado si considerabas las puertas y el seguro incluido, él la había acomodado en una habitación apartada, pero desgraciadamente descubrió que el baño del cuarto tenía otra puerta, esa noche la contemplo dormir y admitió entonces que ella era hermosa y le atraía, pero no la tocaría, si era virgen o no lo mejor era no relacionarse mucho con su cautiva.

Ahora quería reconsiderar las cosas mientras le daba de comer

Intentó concentrar toda la paciencia y control posible ante semejante imagen, quizás ella no lo sabía pero darle de comer y contemplarla en el proceso era endemoniadamente erótico

Sus labios rojos se abrían de forma lenta y sensual, cuando se cerraban alrededor de la cuchara y relamía con su rosada lengua sentía la temperatura aumentar.

Respiró profundamente cuando notó que estaba aguantando la respiración, luego, cuando ella le dijo que no quería mas o que no podía mas, la contempló nuevamente, pese a que la ropa de Red era enorme no le quedaba mal, además esa remera caía por sus hombros, mucha piel quedaba descubierta y también permitía la visión al inicios de sus formados senos… la niña no tenía nada de niña!

Se pasó una mano por el pelo cambiando la dirección de sus ojos

-le sucede algo?

-no… no me pasa nada

Ella parecía leer através de él, se sonrojó y frunció el seño, la sujetó de los hombros y se le acercó peligrosamente

-permiso-

-eh?

La abordó sorpresivamente, juntó sus labios con los de ella, al igual que hace un par de horas la besaba suavemente por sobre los labios, estaba vez ella tenía la boca entreabierta, se sintió tentado a ir un poco mas lejos, sin embargo se puso de pie, le sonrió mientras le pasaba una mano por la cabeza despeinándola

-iré a comprarte algo de ropa, no abandones la casa y tampoco habrás la puerta… la verdad, tendré que dejarte encerrada, lo siento pero no puedo pasearte con esas prendas

Flaky salió de su aturdimiento, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si se quitara algo para luego mirarlo

-te e pedido permiso- se apresuró a aclarar cuando notó como lo miraba con odio

-pedir permiso y recibirlo son dos cosas muy distintas- le gruñó sin embargo Flippy sonreía, no de forma burlona sino… agradable –no lo vuelva hacer…-miró el piso ante esa penetrante y ¿tierna? Mirada del militar, se sentía raro

-lo siento, quería que te relajaras un poco, siempre estas tensa

-póngase en mi lugar – susurró

-comprendo que te debe ser difícil intentar tranquilizarse

-no es eso, simplemente me es imposible estar cerca suyo

Flaky se cubrió los labios con ambas manos y retrocedió cuando los ojos negro de Flippy resplandecieron de forma peligrosa, se dio media vuelta y salió disparada hasta su habitación escuchándose un clic tras de sí

Flippy se acercó a la puerta y golpeó levemente esperando una respuesta del otro lado

-estas bien?... comprendo… comprendo tu situación…también estuve en una ocasión en un escenario parecido… Flaky?

- déjeme sola por favor

-no si me niegas vigilarte

-no intentaré nada

-puedo confiar en tu palabra?

-… yo no sé mentir… señor soldado

Una extraña punzada en su pecho le izo estremecer, apoyó la frente contra la madera de la puerta y suspiró, llevó su mano hasta la perilla pero se abstuvo de girarla, solo había pasado un día y un par de horas desde que Flaky estaba bajo su poder y las cosas no estaba saliendo como debía ser, no era su primera misión con un rehén mujer, aunque tampoco se le había confiando tantos de "ese" tipo de trabajo, nunca se había sentido ¿cansado? entonces ¿Por qué se sentía aturdido? ¿Por qué era algo irritable que ella lo esquivara o se refiera a él como usted o peor aun recordándole que era un soldado que la tenía secuestrada?

-Flaky abre la puerta- ordenó pero después de cinco minutos sintió como perdía en control –abre la puerta!

-me hará daño?- através de la puerta su voz sonaba como un leve maullido, tan suave, asustada y dulce…

-no, solo abre la puerta –una leve sonrisa demoníaca se dibujo en sus labios mientras sus ojos brillaban extraños –estoy esperando…

Arrimó la puerta apoyándose contra esta con intención de que Flippy no pudiese ingresar, se acercó al borde para ver al soldado al otro lado pero un musculoso brazo apareció de golpe empujando con una fuerza tremenda, por un segundo pensó que la madera se saldría de las bisagras, ella calló sentada atónita mientras ese extraño ser volvía hacer acto de presencia frente a ella

Se llevó una mano al pecho sin apartarle la mirada, asombrada más que asustada, Fliqpy se arrodillo frente a ella y apoyó ambas manos sobre sus hombros empujando con fuerza haciendo que Flaky terminara de espalda sobre el piso con él encima

-no confías en mi pequeña Flaky?- esa sonrisa enferma se dibujaba en su rostro –quizás deba darte razones para no hacerlo verdad?

Le mordió el cuello con fuerza mientras con sus manos dibujaba la silueta de la pequeña indefensa niña que tenía bajo suyo, cuando encontró el final del sweater que la pelirroja usaba introdujo ambas manos por debajo sintiendo su suave y calida piel, subió casi desesperado hasta sus montes y los apretó con fuerza, pero ella no parecía sentir nada, levantó su rostro y gruñó ¿decepcionado? Al descubrirla inconciente, la tomó en brazos y la recostó sobre la cama, la observó por un tiempo largo y tendido, se veía tan indefensa y malditamente hermosa, sabía por boca de ella que no era una niña, también lo había descubierto a su manera, entonces la curiosidad y la perversidad lo invadieron, la desnudó lentamente con una paciencia que se sorprendió al descubrirse en él mismo, sobre todo en ese estado, y tirando las prendas al suelo la estudio detenidamente.

Después de notar que no estaba respirando decidió que lo mejor era ahorrarle la pesadilla a su cautiva en caso de despertar, con el pulso a mil y su sangre hirviendo hizo el casi lo imposible por comportarse controlando lo que era, un maldito desgraciado sin alma y meramente instintivo, una vez terminada su labor se dio la media vuelta y cerró la puerta

Cuando sintió que finalmente podía razonar se recostó contra la fría madera y se secó el sudor de la frente, su pecho palpitaba y su cuerpo estaba por hace ebullición, cerró los ojos pero aquella imagen aparecía tentándolo, era un maldito desgraciado sin duda

-_**dame las gracias mas tarde, ahora procura ocupar tu mente en otra cosa que no sea ella**_

_**-**_esto a sido tu culpa…

-_**solo mía? Estoy seguro que tú también tenías tantas o mas ganas que yo de poder probar de ella**_

_**-**_White, ella es mi prioridad

-_**nuestra prioridad**_

-entonces no te desvíes

-_**… no me acuses de no seguir ordenes, MALDICION! Nunca pongas a un hambriento una suculento manjar, NO HAY FORMA DE QUE PUEDE AGUANTARSE LAS GANAS!**_

-grr…. Basta!...

-_**no me recrimines, estoy intentado controlarlo, no me pidas más, a un cobarde como tu esto es demasiado favor, además… creo que tampoco podría ir mas lejos**_

_**-**_¿a que te refieres con eso?...¿Mal?...

* * *

El sueño lo tenía muy pesado, rara vez se despertaba por el molesto sonido de la campanilla del reloj, simplemente se ponía un par de motas de algodón y se despedía del mundo real para rendirse en los brazos de Morfeo, además se merecía el sagrado descanso de 12 horas, al diablo si le decían que con 6 podía retener bastante energía o que estaba entrenado para soportar incluso casi una semana en vela, le gustaba dormir y no abandonaría ese hobby solo por estar en servicio…. Aunque intentaba ser lo mas cauto posible, no sería nada bueno recibir otro castigo de parte de sus superiores, aunque el dormir calentito y cómodo en su suavecita cama no se comparaba con cocinar, o claro que no, nada era mejor que mezclar ingredientes, alterar recetas e intentar crear algo nuevo como su suflé con nueces y chocolate, con solo pensar en como debería quedar de dulce, suave y calentito se le hacia agua la boca, solo faltaban unos cuantos eternos minutos antes de que el cronometro hiciera ese irritante sonido de campanilla para poder retirar su creación del horno y darle el primer mordisco….

Claro si es que no lo interrumpía nadie… como ahora…¿Por qué siempre que intentaba cocinar, algo más demandaba su atención….? Dios lo odiaba seguro…

Tras los insistentes sonidos de la puerta, timbre y patadas, bufó irritado, al parecer por mucho que intentara ignorar al idiota que estaba del otro lado este no se marcharía, y solo faltaban unos minutitos para retirar el suflé

Se tiró de los pelos cuando ya no se distinguía el sonido entre la puerta y el timbre, se paró de golpe apartando su azulina mirada del horno y corrió hasta la entrada, la abrió de golpe y puso la cara más amenazante que pudo

-que quieres?-gritó alterado cuando por mas de cinco minutos el idiota que tenía parado en frente no hablaba… ni respiraba?

-oh…. Um… creo que era algo importante…

-en serio Lumpy… ¿Quién TE A PUESTO COMO CARTERO?

-claro!- el extraño y despistado sujeto golpeó un puño sobre su otra mano suavemente al recordar que era cartero –correspondencia de tu padre

-ah… bien –extendió la mano para coger la carta pero Lumpy se giró rápidamente impidiéndole tomarla

-también te han mandado esto –el hombre alto vestido de cartero mostró una caja –es para ti Did, me firmas aquí por favor

-bien bien, tienes un bolígrafo?

-a ver- se llevó una mano bolsillo de su camisa –vaya, estaba seguro que lo había dejado aquí…-examino ambos pantalones y extrajo una goma de mascar, hizo un gesto de alegría y se lo llevó a la boca, masticó tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento

-…. Estoy algo apurado, tienes el bolígrafo?- Did estaba de los nervios, podía jurar que había escuchado el sonido del cronometro en la cocina, si no se apuraba su suflé sería un gran trozo de carbón –vamos… lo tienes en la oreja….- apuntó con su mano en puño cuando Lumpy registró nuevamente sus bolsillos

-oh… que torpe-

-"_eso no te lo discute nadie…idiota"-_ le arrebató el vendito lápiz, firmó y tras recibir el paquete, le dio un portazo al incompetente que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, lanzó el paquete contra el sofá y se dirigió casi volando a la cocina, se puso pálido cuando un desagradable olor a quemado y un humito negro inundaba el interior

Ante tal disgusto abrió la puerta del horno e intentó salvar algo, retiró el recipiente con las manos descubiertas provocándose terribles quemaduras, el bol calló al piso bruscamente desparramando lo que parecía un trozo de carbón líquido.

Fue buscar la escoba, una cuba y un trapo para limpiar el desastres cuando comenzó a sentir dolor y nauseas, se tapó la boca intentando con eso contener lo que su estomago devolvía sin piedad

-no recuerdo haberte dado tiempo libre Did…

-Ant….urrgggggg…..

-… haz comido algo que te a sentado mal? Es raro viniendo de ti, eres casi invulnerable…- el extraño miró la caja que Did había arrojado al sillón, la sacudió cerca de su oído y luego miró al hombre frente a él

-vaya… alguien intenta matarte en serio… ¿Cómo te abran descubierto? –Caminó hasta la entrada –este paquete no te lo he mandado yo… pero la carta si… léete las instrucciones cuidadosamente… yo tengo trabajo que hacer

-espera… si no has sido tu entonces quien?

-lo mas seguro que fuera de alguien de adentro… no te preocupes, cuando lo averigüe me encargaré de él personalmente… -él extraño se giró hizo un gesto de saludo militar –siete días….- y cerró la puerta detrás de sí

* * *

Ya casi oscurecía, de Flippy no había rastro alguno, quizás fuera mejor así, no quería tener a nadie cerca mientras durase ese calvario.

Rodeó con sus brazos su vientre mientras se retorcía de dolor que la había despertado bruscamente, cuando estaba en el laboratorio no sufría tanto, para esa fecha la mantenían casi al borde de la inconciencia totalmente sedada, además, procuraban su higiene, pero en el lugar donde estaba y en su estado actual no sabía que hacer, nunca antes había echo frente a esa situación sola ¿Cómo se alivia un dolor del cual ignoraba su existencia? ¿y que debería hacer para evitar sangrar tanto?

Cuando la tina se llenó de agua caliente tiró la ropa, se pasó una mano por su entre pierna mirando horrorizada aquella mancha roja, era normal, se recordaba a cada momento, las mujeres sangraban alguna vez al mes, era una prueba de que podían ser madres, pero como dolía.

Se introdujo a la tina dejándose invadir por el cansancio, al calor del agua hacía lo suyo, el dolor se mitigaba lentamente y era casi tolerable aunque aun seguía punzándole el vientre

Mirando sin ver realmente una toalla pensó en cortarla y colocarla en su ropa interior, tendría que lavarla todos los días y controlar cuanto era que sangraba, pero lo mas importante, debía mantenerse bien aseada y ocultar cualquier rastro de su situación, no estaba muy segura el porque pero sabía que la exposición de su sangre alteraba a ciertas criaturas y era posible que el militar que la tenía cautiva fuera uno de ellos.

Cuando despertó la habitación estaba a oscura, su cuerpo cubierto en parte por una toalla, en su estado de semi conciencia no sabía si soñaba o era realidad, pero daba igual, estar entre los brazos de ese hombre, sentir el calor de su cuerpo rozando piel con piel, su respiración sobre su cuello… era como se lo habían descrito antes, algo se encendía en su interior, tanto así que dolía de una forma placentera

Débilmente rodeó el cuello de ese hombre y se aferró con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, en su estado de poca lucidez alzó su mentón queriendo ver su rostro

-no te duermas….

-lo siento….. estoy cansada

-¿desde cuando estás así?

-…..hoy-susurró semi inconciente –en la tarde….. me … dolía

Red la cubrió con una bata y la tomó en brazos, la llevó hasta su habitación y la recostó

Flaky parecía tan agotada

Tras dejarla decidió que lo mejor era relevar al joven peliverde, era evidente que no estaba custodiando como debía a su pequeña rehén, además de dejarla sola a su suerte, la muchacha carecía de conocimientos sobre las cosas mas básicas y ahora parecía estar afrontando un mal momento… uno que incluso a él lo perturbaba

Decidió, muy a su pesar, encender un cigarro para inundar sus pulmones de la maldita nicotina, lo que fuera sería mejor que sentir en el aire la dulce fragancia del delicado y pequeño cuerpo que yacía reposando en la otra habitación, además, estaba seguro, que si él podía sentirlo para Flippy no pasaría inadvertido, sobre todo a Flippy, del cual ya no tenía duda alguna, la dulce esencia de Flaky sería como miel para ese hambriento oso de guerra

Se restregó un ojo con la palma de su mano algo nervioso, Splendont tenía en su cuerpo una pequeña parte del proyecto, era una minima gota casi inexistente pero era suficiente para alterar todo su organismo, lo que no pensaba era que pudiesen crear a alguien que trastornar de esa forma tan alarmante a un portador, el soldado peliverde era otro caso y uno grave, Flaky corría peligro a su lado, debía sacarla de ahí

* * *

Finalmente daba con la susodicha propiedad, no era una gran casa, muy simple con un segundo piso que seguramente hacia de ático, el jardín del frente estaba descuidado y ni hablar de la fachada, mas bien daba es terrible aspecto de abandono.

Se rascó la cabeza confundido mientras verificaba la dirección

-pues sí, esta es… pero parece vacía. Bien, nada se pierde con preguntar –se acercó a la puerta principal y buscó un timbre –que mala broma… ¿no saben que existen los timbre? –de mala gana golpeó la puerta y esperó

-alguna respuesta hermano?- preguntó un hombre de similar aspecto

-nada… cree que debamos "asegurarnos" de que están en casa?

-esperamos hasta la noche?

-la verdad quisiera hacer ya, se me están congelando las orejas…. Y parece que va a llover, no quiero arruinar mi sombrero

-bueno, si parece que hoy no hay nadie…. No pasará nada si echamos un vistazo, y si en el camino encontramos alguna cosilla que no echen de menos…pues bienvenida sea … a nuestros bolsillos

El hombre de sombrero sonrió de forma algo arrogante y perversa, se llevó una mano hasta sus gafas de sol y se las acomodó, él y su gemelo pensaban igual, no les gustaba trabajar para otros, preferían gastar energía haciendo cosas que les agradara y bueno, el amor por las cosas ajenas era algo que amaban, incluyendo eso de irrumpir en propiedad privada mientras los dueños no se encontraban en casa

El menor de los gemelos se trepó sobre los hombros del otro y se asomó a la ventana del segundo piso, la habitación estaba a oscuras no se podía apreciar muy claramente el interior, golpeó con sumo cuidado el cristal de la ventana y esperó alguna respuestas

-esta zona está libre brother

-entra- le ordenó

Empujó el marco de la ventana logrando el suficiente espacio para que su cuerpo ingresara, una vez dentro un leve gemido le puso todos los sentidos en alerta, buscó el origen de aquel singular ruido quedando petrificado ante el hallazgo, frente a sus ojos una pequeña pero erótica figura emergía de entre las sabanas, la bata que la cubría se había deslizado por sus hombros dejando al descubierto sus muy generosos pechos, su larga y salvaje melena roja cubría su espalda, era una mujer muy hermosa

Él había venido con la intención de robar lo que fuera que ese tal Did quería o necesitaba, ese hombre de aspecto siniestro y cara de rata les había ofrecido una generosa paga por "aquello", con su hermano se habían puesto de acuerdo en que si se podía conseguir algo "extra" sería mejor para sus ganancias, y ahora tenía muy claro lo que quería…. A esa espectacular mujer

la tomó por el hombro y la empujó contra el colchón quedando él encima de ella, era su oportunidad, si era un sueño entonces lo culminaría como todo buen hombre semental sabía hacerlo, la tomaría sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque ella no mostrase gusto alguno por aquello

-quie….

Antes de que lograse alerta a alguien, le tapó la boca, era mejor así que nadie interrumpiera esa fantasía

Ella se agitó violentamente, intentó golpearlo en el rostro pero ese individuo se le adelantó presionando sus frágiles muñecas por sobre su cabeza

-shhh, no te gustaría que alguien nos vea verdad?

Movió su cabeza frenéticamente, mientras su mente era bombardeada de malos recuerdos de situaciones similares a esa, sollozó, rogó mentalmente para que Flippy apareciera

Cuando sintió la fría mano del extrañó bajar por su cuello y rozar el nacimiento de sus pechos el pánico se volvió en desesperación, mordió la mano del intruso y viéndose libre gritó

Las fuertes pisadas subiendo por las escaleras lo obligaron a retroceder, molesto miró con odio a su pequeña dama, liberó sus manos para tomar su cuello

-maldita zorra, la hubiésemos pasado tan bien…- no hizo presión, tenía que salir de hay lo mas pronto posible sino sería su cuello el que estaría en peligro –esta no la olvido… muñequita, no me voy sin un recuerdo –acercó su rostro al de ella y le plantó un beso, cuando las pisadas se hicieron mas fuertes se precipitó a la ventana y se lanzó por esta justo unos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera de un golpe

Cuando dos hombres aparecieron en su habitación ella intentó cubrirse, los miró aterrada y se cohibió cuando se le acercaron

-Flaky … estás bien?

Cuando lo reconoció le extendió una mano, Red la tomó con suavidad y se le acercó con cautela

-¿Qué a pasado?- se sentó a su lado para luego abrazarla, cobijarla entre sus brazos, la pelirroja apuntó a la ventana sin mirar

-alguien… entró…

-tranquila… estoy aquí… no volveré a dejarte sola

Flippy casi destrozó la piel de sus manos al enterrarse las uñas consumido por la rabia y los celos, debería ser él quien diera resguardo a la pequeña pelirroja no Splendont, debería ser él a quien Flaky le permitiera un acercamiento, de echo, debía encararlo, apártalo de ella y demostrarle que él no pintaba nada en ese lugar, por mucho que la casa fuera suya

Una vez que la pequeña se tranquilizó ambos hombres procedieron en abandonar el cuarto

Frente la puerta Flippy se apoyó mirándolo con recelo

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-te dije que vendría

-pensé que pasarían algunos días antes de que aparecieras

-¿esperabas que te diera tiempo para fugarte con tu rehén?

-Flaky es mi prioridad… solo mía

-dejándola totalmente sola no es mucha muestra de tus cuidados

-no te metas en esto Red

-no me interesa que sea tu misión, no eres el mas indicado para esto

-cállate… solo cállate…

Red retrocedió nerviosos, esa maldita sensación de peligro se hacia latente cada vez mas insistentemente en presencia de ese soldado

-contrólalo…

**-no te metas en esto pederasta, ella es mía**

**-**Flippy,,, -gruñó ante "la acusación" del peliverde –debes alejarte de ella

-**para que te la quedes tu? Jajajaja… jamás- ** el volumen de su voz era elevado –**esa mujer es mía, White me la a cedido**

**-**White la quiere, recuerda que te ha mandado a "recogerla"

-**al diablo con esa zorra! Y al diablo con tigo!**

Abrió la puerta rápidamente, se apresuró ante la posible reacción de Red, le puso el seguro y se giró a donde estaba Flaky, le dejaría las cosas bien claras a esa mocosa infiel

Su mirada se relajó y ese extraño brillo dorado se desvaneció, ante él una figura pequeña se retorcía de dolor, preocupado se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros

-¿Qué pasa?

Antes que Flaky respondiera nada una dulce fragancia invadió sus fosas nasales, provenía de ella, estaba seguro que provenía de ella

-Flaky

Se sentía embelezado, oprimió el pequeño cuerpo de la pelirroja contra el suyo, apoyó su mentón sobre su cabeza y le acaricio los hombros

-¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar -¿Qué te sucede?

Nuevamente esa extraña sensación de ardor invadiéndola, se aferró al cuerpo de Flippy y aspiró profundamente, sintiéndose segura lo abrazó y cerró los ojos, odiaba eso, odiaba estar en época de celos y odiaba saber que ese hombre la excitaba….

Fin día uno- restan seis…..

* * *

**gracias por pasar y leer XD**


	7. Fuga

_**Desclainer...: los personajes de Happy Tree Friends no me pertenecen pero igual los uso a mi antojo... este fic no está echo con fines de lucro sino meramente para entretener... (lo pongo ahora porque e notado que no lo e echo antes... espero que no me demanden por eso... "mas vale tarde que nunca...")**_

**Estuve parlando con mi hermanita tras contarme una interesante y absurda historia, entonces me dí cuenta que soy muy detallista aunque yo también caigo en lo absurdo e imposible…. Y es algo horrible!**

**Lo mas importante es que una historia no pierda el sentido común, incluso por muy fantástica que sea… pero eso es difícil, cuando traté de hacer este capitulo comencé a criticarme seriamente la parte donde Flaky se fugaba…. (ya lo sabrán cuando comiencen a leer el capitulo) pensé**

**–_" estoy no es ya demasiado fantástico o absurdo?"_**

**No quería tampoco exagerar con los detalles así que borré un párrafo entero que hasta a mí me parecía…..ABURRIDO! Lo releí y traté de mentalizarme en la situación de la pobre niña, creo que de por sí es algo bastante difícil para la pelirroja considerando su estado pero no es algo imposible…. Cuando uno no siente dolor o no está en sus cinco sentidos aveces hace cosas sorprendentes, también me acordé que Flaky era un S.E (sujeto experimental, por si quedaban dudas) y quizás si lograría ciertas raras hazañas… juzgar ustedes mismos….**

**Nuevo capitulo-**

* * *

Parecía un anima, tras tragar a la fuerza un extraño menjunje el dolor casi había desaparecido pero también estaba los efectos secundarios, sentía como si su cabeza flotara en una espesa niebla, de la misma forma como la mantenían en el laboratorio.

Su pequeña mano rozó la manija de la puerta y notó que estaba con llave, apoyó su frente sobre la fría madera y suspiró afligida, lentamente su cuerpo descendió hasta quedar de rodillas sin apartar su mano de la manija.

"nuevamente encerrada", no importaba donde fuera, siempre acababa encerrada aguardando por que alguien viniera a verificar su estado o simplemente para llevarla a otras desagradable y dolorosas pruebas.

Algo se retorció en su vientre, los dolores volvían, entonces recordó que no había comido en todo el día.

Apoyó la espalda contra la madera de la puerta y se llevó ambas manos a las sienes, cerró los ojos y trató de pensar ¿Qué había pasado por la tarde?, después del baño todo lo demás le era confuso.

Su estomago comenzó a reclamar y algo subió por su esófago, por suerte pudo retenerlo.

Se arrastró hasta el baño y abrió la puerta compartida entrecerrando los ojos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, Flippy no estaba, caminó torpemente hasta la puerta de salida de la habitación comprobando que estaba cerrada, luego un murmullo, acercó la oreja a la pared y trató de escuchar

-¿Qué sucede con ella?

-es algo realmente preocupante, debemos mantenerla aislada hasta que se le pase

-¿y cuanto durará eso?

-…. No lo sé… pero es peligroso…

-¿para nosotros?

-no, para ella, es tan…

-¿tan que? Vamos Red dilo, sé lo que estas pensando –la voz de Flippy sonaba claramente irritado

-por ahora buscaré algo para impregnar el lugar

-¿Por qué tiene este efecto?

-esa pregunta está demás y tu lo sabes mi amigo Soldado, la diferencia es como se nos fue aplicado

Flaky bajó la mirada y miró sus manos apoyadas en la madera del piso, las veía tan pequeñas y lejanas, el jarabe o lo que fuera que Spledont le había hecho tomar tenía efectos secundarios realmente enfermantes, su visual estaba algo destrozada, por decir poco, alzó la cabeza y estudió el lugar con cuidado, dos ventanas, dos puertas, una para el baño y otra para salir pero cerrada con llave, una cama, armario enorme y un baúl, gateó hasta la cama y extrajo las sabanas, solo eran un par, las tomó y se arrastró con dificultad hacía la ventana, al sentir el frío cristal contra la punta de la nariz intentó abrirla, examinó todo el marco y finalmente encontró el seguro de la susodicha, la abrió y se asomó, estaba en un segundo piso, pero su cerebro lo veía todo tan lejano, se mareó un poco ante la aparente altura, se envolvió entre las sabanas y cerró los ojos, esta habitación no tenía ventana con barrotes electrificados pero ella estaba algo drogada y en un segundo piso, era consiente de que físicamente no estaba capacitada para treparse por unas cuerdas pero podría hacer el intento, el problema era su orientación, todo se desfiguraba ante sus aturdidos ojos

Se quedó observando el armario, lo mejor sería ver si tenía algo que le sirviera.

Habían un par de sabanas limpias de remplazo, con una le bastaba, la ató con las otras dos y luego aseguró uno de los extremos contra la pata de la cama.

Pese a su vista distorsionada se arriesgó, se enrolló la improvisada cuerda por la cintura e intentó decender, se aferró con las pocas fuerzas al marco y luego sintió que flotaba.

Sus manos se enredaron en la tela, no había tocado tierra, se relajó y suspiró aliviada, luego de golpe le pareció que la sabana se deslizaba lentamente, calló, apretó los dientes para no gritar, eso sería doloroso, pero después de no haber mas movimiento no tener la sensación de algo tensado entre sus dedos decidió verificar donde estaba, las sabanas se había enrollado bajo ella amortiguándole la caída también, a causa del trago que la tenía algo drogada, su cuerpo carecía de sensaciones alguna de dolor.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que su cerebro volviera a funcionar, se miró los pies, estaba descalza pero traía puesto un par de calcetas, sintió el suelo, era la primera vez que tocaba césped, luego alzó la cabeza e intentó ver la ventana por donde se había fugado, las sabanas se habían desprendido, ninguna quedó en la habitación así que durante un buen rato sus captores se quedarían en umbras intento averiguar que había sido de ella, o al menos eso quiso pensar.

Recogió las sabanas, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el otro lado de la acera, al frente suyo se levantaban algunas casa, caminaría hasta alejarse, hasta que no pudiesen encantarla, tenía que huir de Flippy, inconcientemente se llevó dos dedos hasta los labios y se giró con tristeza, era terrible haber averiguado quien era el macho alfa del proyecto….

Masticó con gusto aquel pequeño muffin de chocolate y nuez, era uno de sus favoritos, se sacudió ambas manos y siguió su camino, aunque él era mucho mejor cocinando esos tipos de postres, según lo creía, nunca se cansaría de los bocaditos de la tienda de Bear, se ató una cinta roja en la frente y se encaramó al árbol frente suyo, sacó de su mochila unos binoculares y observó nuevamente la casa, era parte de su deber, averiguar que tipo de gente la habitaba y que tipo de actividad ejercían

-pues… para mí parece abandonada, esto es aburrido….-bostezó hasta que un sonido de algo caer contra el suelo pavimentado y un leve gruñido captó su atención, luego una agradable fragancia saturó sus fosas nasales

Sin quitarse sus binoculares miró hacia abajo obteniendo un primer plano de una pequeña niña vagabundeando sin rumbo por las calles, parecía fatigada y herida.

Dio un salto aterrizando de forma perfecta tras la niña, esta no lo notó, se inclinó para ayudarla a levantarse cuando la fragancia se hizo más fuerte.

Se precipitó al suelo cayendo de rodillas, se sentía como cuando terminaba una de sus obras culinarias, levantó la mirada y entonces unos penetrantes ojos verdes lo miraron asustada.

-oh… esto… hola…-se llevó una mano a la nuca algo nervioso, miró a la niña nuevamente y finalmente notó la herida en su rodilla, además de que usaba ropa enorme y parecía hambrienta –"una indigente"- pensó de inmediato, se llevó una mano a su mochila y buscó algo, hizo un leve gesto de desilusión y la miró nuevamente –lo siento, quería hacer algo con tu herida… pero no tengo nada para curarla o cubrirla

-es… estoy bien…

-en serio?- se puso de pie y la tomó por un brazo para levantarla –estas sangrando mucho y estas muy delgada ¿no tendrás hambre? Tengo algunos postres en mi mochila…- removió entre sus cosas mientras su rostro cambiaba de un semblante amigable a un pálido –me los he comido todos…? Eg…-se pasó una mano por su nuca y luego por el brazo algo avergonzado –me los he comido todos…- susurró mirando para otro lado –bueno, ven con migo, pasaré por la tienda de Bear y compraré algo para que comas, debes estar famélica, estas muy flaca!

-no… no es necesario… yo…

El extraño de cabello azulado y la bandana roja sobre su frente la "arrastró" alejándola del lugar, Flaky miró por sobre su hombro mientras la casa se hacia pequeña y desaparecía detrás de otras construcciones.

Llegó a un edificio de tres pisos, el extraño la llevó hasta uno de los departamentos de la primera planta, la dejó en el salón sobre el gran sofá mientras el desaparecía y reaparecía a cada momento, no estaba segura que hacía pero frente a ella una mesa comenzaba a llenarse de sugerentes platillos llenos de objetos con aromas que le hacían temblar el estomago. Él se sentó en el piso frente suyo y tomó uno de sus pies, le quitó la calceta para luego repetir esa misma acción con la otra extremidad y luego colocarlos en un recipiente de agua tibia, rápidamente, sacó algo blanco, cosa de Flaky identificó como una mota de algodón y le untó un liquido rojo, se lo pasó alrededor de la herida de la rodilla para luego vendarla. Por unos momentos se la quedo mirando ausente hasta que por quien sabe que motivo levantó la mirada dando con los ojos verdes de la "pequeña niña" y le sonrió

-creo que te molestará un poco pero será por unos días…. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Flaky negó con la cabeza mostrando un semblante pálido y triste

-oh…. Bueno ¿y tu nombre?

La pelirroja dudó ¿debía decirlo? No estaba segura con este hombre, podía ser uno de los soldados de la oposición infiltrado tal como lo había oído de Red.

Sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas que se acumulaban y nuevamente negó con la cabeza

-no?... no quieres decírmelo?

Flaky negó sin verlo a la cara

-no debes tenerme miedo, mi llamo Did- se presentó apuntándose con un dedo y una sonrisa encantadora –um…? Estas sola?

Enterró sus dedos en los cojines del sofá ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decir? ¿Mentir? En ese caso ¿Qué podía inventarse? Nunca se planeó terminar de esa forma, solo quería alejarse de su captor para evitar enloquecer por culpa de sus hormonas.

Alzó la cabeza mirando el techo sin verlo realmente mientras recordaba su estadía en su celda/habitación durante sus periodos de perdidas antes de volver a estar fértil, nunca sintió impulso tan desgarrador como el que experimentó esa tarde después del ataque en manos de ese desconocido, Flippy se le había acercado y en el momento de sentir su roce algo estalló en su vientre, su corazón bombeaba como loco, temía que le fuera a destrozar el pecho además ciertas partes de su cuerpo le ardían al punto de dolerle, en el laboratorio permanecía sedada, casi en coma, así que esa era la primera vez que experimentaba aquello… ¿pero que era y como se debía tomar? ¿Era algo bueno o malo?

La imagen de Flippy apareció frente sus ojos y se estremeció ¿la buscaría cuando descubriera su fuga? ¿Estaría furioso o preocupado? La idea de que la rastreara le heló el cuerpo, no quería ser encontrada, para Flippy ella era una S.E y parte de su misión, un paquete…..

-no recuerdo… nada….- miró al hombre frente a ella y se sorprendió, él estaba serio, con ese rostro era el reflejo mismo de Red Splendont, ante tal sorpresa su cuerpo finalmente colapsó, cerró sus ojos perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo hacia los brazos del sujeto peliazul frente a ella.

La recostó, apagó la luz y luego abandonó la alcoba, caminó hasta el sofá y tomó uno de los bocadillos de coco que anteriormente colocó en la mesa para que la pequeña comiese, se sentía extrañamente relajado, tanto así como si hubiese dormido sus ya 12 horas de sueño renovador, aquella dulce fragancia aun rondaba sus fosas nasales pero lentamente desaparecía siendo remplazado por la cubierta de chocolate y frutillas del trozo de pastel sobre la mesa.

-estoy seguro que cuando niño había sentido algo así…. ¿Dónde fue?...- se llevó otro bocado, se saboreó los dedos –cuando niño…. Ya ni recuerdo que fue de mi infancia, no es algo que me ponga feliz, aunque no sé el porque…. – se recostó sobre el mullido sofá apoyando su cabeza en su mano libre y extendiendo la otra para alcanzar otra porción del bocadito de coco –Nutty me a pegado sus mañas, tengo que comprar algo mas para comer, los dulces destrozaran mis dientes

Miró su mochica y los dulces, la verdad no era fanático de los postres, le gustaba hacerlos eso si, pero la razón por la que le estaba dando tanto a la azúcar era para mantenerse despierto, tenía que regresar a su puesto de vigilancia, pero no estaba seguro si dejar a la pequeña sola, además, Ant solía aparecerse sin previo aviso por su departamento, tenía que averiguar como se había hecho con la copia de la llave y de paso preparar un informe a su superior, también preparar algunas notas para el periódico o conseguir algunas fotos.

Suspiró cansado, tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo, si al menos sus superiores preparasen algo para su trabajo alterno, se llevó la mochila al hombro y abandonó el departamento, las luces estaban apagadas, además, se recordó, Ant lo visitó hacia un par de horas, si se dirigió a la base le quedaban seguramente dos días de viaje lejos del pueblo, la niña estaría bien, regresaría cuando comenzara a amanecer que sería pronto e intentaría ayudarla, no podía quedarse con ella, eso no sería para nada beneficioso, mañana, después de una buena siesta, vería que hacer, por ahora su mente tenía que concentrarse en observar esa casa y todo posible movimiento al su alrededor.

* * *

_**-**"__lo siento tanto…creía que cumplirían con el acuerdo pero…_

_-…yo puedo resistirlo…-sollozó- que hagan lo que quieran con migo… no me importa… pero a ellos dejadlos en paz!_

_-lo sentimos WeiB, intentamos trasladarlos pero_

_-trasladarlos! A donde? Me había prometido que los retirarían del proyecto!_

_-no es algo tan fácil de llevar a cabo, los mellizos son una parte importante de las investigaciones así como tú_

_-…me engañaron…_

_-WeiB, deberías tenerlo claro, no es cosa de dejarlos a su suerte así como así_

_-snif… se burlaron de mi…_

_-WeiB… por favor, cálmate, no debes alterarte._

_-no… no me dejaré controlar por ese monstruo… no lo necesito para vengarme_

_-DIOS! Traed los tranquilizantes!_

-_ME MINTIERON, JUGARON CON MIGO, JUGARON CON ELLOS!_

_-apuntadle, la queremos con vida!_

_-¿a quien mas incluirán, a cuantos niños más torturaran? ¿CÚANDO ACABARÁ ESTO?_

_-le e dado!_

_-ARRGGG!... ¿incluirás a tu hija también… doctor?... tu dios… te … cas…ti…ga…raaa…_

_-…Flaky será la ultima pieza de este puzzle WeiB_

_-doctor, hoy tenemos las pruebas con el menor, extracción de tejido, muestra de ADN_

_-es cierto, ese niño había cambiado de color su pelo si no me equivoco_

_-en su hermano el cabello sigue siendo rojo pero a él se le a teñido de un misterioso azul_

_-que otros efectos a tenido la alteración celular y la reasignación del código genético?_

_-pues… lo hemos sometido a unas cuantas pruebas físicas_

_-¿y?_

_-parece que su piel se ha vuelto tan dura como el acero, es casi inmune a todos…además de que su células parecen envejecer mas lentamente…_

_-que hay del mayor?_

_-a estado en coma durante tres semanas, no hay actividad cerebral, su ritmo cardiaco es lento… podría decirse que no hay progreso con él… ¿lo desechamos?_

_-no, incluso si muere seguiremos usando su cuerpo…_

_-eso… solo… si tu no mue…res …antes…doc…"_

* * *

Sorprendió a dos bribones de aspecto sospechoso rondando el vecindario, sin descubrirse, permaneció en su escondite, parecían ser más que simple ladrones y tampoco daban la talla para ser asesinos, además su interés también era esa vieja casona.

Sacó agua embotellada y se la echó sobre la cabeza, sin quererlo, unos minutos antes, su mayor afición se apoderó de sus cansados parpados y el azúcar consumida ya había abandonado su cuerpo.

Suspiró y se recostó contra el tronco del árbol

-vaya sueño raro… y siempre sueño con ella… cuando la vea me le declaro y listo, seguro es eso… Um?

Los extraños intentaron ingresar a la casa através de una ventana en el segundo piso cuando entonces una de las habitaciones tuvo luz de la nada

-¿realmente está habitada? – Tomó sus binoculares y trató de observar el interior pero desde el ángulo que se encontraba le era una tarea imposible –rayos, de todas formas ¿Qué hay con esos tipos?

Salieron corriendo, alejándose justo por donde se encontraba el árbol y su puesto de vigía, dio un salto perfecto y los salió persiguiendo procurando no alentar sobre su presencia a esos sujetos sospechosos.

Frente a él, a unos cuantos metros de distancia se levantaba un pequeño y lamentable edificio de tres pisos, un condominio que pasó sus mejores días, ahora era un tiradero, los sospechosos se adentraron al callejón y desaparecieron tras una pesada puerta de hierro

-típico…- la palpó ligeramente para comprobar el espesos y el material –no hay caso, no quiero alertar a esos tipos aunque estaría fácil tirarla abajo…otro camino?- miró hacia arriba a las escaleras, bastante deterioradas, de escape en caso de incendios –bueno… peor en nada…creo- intentó trepar sin hacer mucho ruido y de no caerse por culpa de un fierro tramposo que pudiese soltarse en cuanto él pisara –"jo… seré fuerte pero no inmortal… esta altura no es la gran cosa pero… la pilas de fierro y vidrios esperando hay abajo… eso seguro dolerá_"_

Llegó hasta una ventana con rejas, golpeó levemente una a una hasta que encontró la "suelta", se coló por el lugar e impresionó la mugrienta habitación sin necesidad de prender la luz

-ok, solo hay basura… alguno papel con información de interés?

Entonces unos ruidos en el pasillo lo alertaron, dio u saltito através de la ventana casi olvidando la fragilidad del oxidado sistema de escape, unos fierros cedieron precipitándose contra el suelo ocasionando un fuerte ruido

-_"_mierda, mierda…MIERDA_"_

-haz oído eso?

Did escaneó todo el lugar a gran velocidad, necesitaba moverse sin alejarse y o buscar algo que causara confusión pero tranquilidad a los que se encontraban en el interior del recinto

Shifty asomó la cabeza cuando algo dio contra su elegante sombrero, rápidamente volvió al interior y lo examinó

-AARRG! Hoy no es mi día, pero que le pasas a esas malditas aves? mi sombrero favorito manchado por una asquerosa mierda de paloma!

-así que fueron las palomas las del alboroto, no me sorprenden, han hecho su asqueroso nido sobre la ventana

-pues llama a un fumigador, buu. Mi sombrero… tienes idea de lo caro que es la tintorería? Me lo vas a tener que pagar Rat

-ya te lo costearas tu mismo cuando termines el trabajo que te e dado

-quiero un adelanto!

-no veras el dinero si no trabajas, e oído por aquí que tu y tu hermano no son gente de confianza precisamente

-que hay de ti? eres tan podrido como nosotros, además no nos haz aclarado de que va todo esto

-no es necesario que sepan mas de la cuenta, solo tráeme lo que te e pedido

-ese es el problema imbécil, no tenemos nada! No sabemos que "ES" lo que buscamos, solo nos haz dicho que está en el interior de aquella sucia y vieja casa!

-que tan difícil puede ser? Cuando ese sujeto abandone el lugar escabúllanse y registren todos los cajones, algo de tal valor debe estar guardado en una caja fuerte

-estás seguro que esos tipos lo tienen? Cuando mi hermano ingreso vio a una niña

-una niña?

-si, nada mas, luego oímos la voces de dos hombres, pero no logramos verles las caras, no estamos seguros si pertenecen al ejercito o si alguno de ellos tiene algo que ver con el asalto que tuvo lugar en el laboratorio del Tigre…. ¿ey? ¿Me haz oído?

-dime, como era la niña?

-no lo sé, fue mi hermano el que la vio

-tal vez no sea buena idea compartir esta información con ustedes pero ya que me han entregado tan valiosa dato

-¿Qué?

-lo que buscamos no solo son documentos robados, sino partes "físicas" del proyecto

-¿Cómo así?

-no estoy seguro –se llevó la mano al mentón mientras su siniestro semblante tomaba un aspecto intrigante –yo se tan poco como ustedes…

De repente algo comenzó a sonar levemente, The Rat se llevó la mano al cinturón y alzó algo pequeño que tintineaba

-tengo que hacer una llamada, tu y tu hermano esperen aquí, ya regreso

-si es tu jefe dile que nos mande la mitad del dinero acordado

El sujeto "oscuro" hizo una desagradable mueca tras abandonar el cuarto

Did lo vio salir por la pesada puerta de hierro bajo él, respiró hondo y agradeció que nadie se preocupara del mantenimiento de las luces de ese lugar, sin embargo al verlo dirigirse a un teléfono público maldijo por encontrarse en tan lamentable ubicación

-_"_mierda, tendré un gran oído pero se me hace imposible desde tanta distancia…_"_

Después de un rato el tercer sujeto misterioso de esa noche seguía pegado al auricular mientras al interior del cuarto se oía una segunda voz

-¿al final que te a dicho?

-nada, es tan inútil como este absurdo trabajo… necesito un sombrero nuevo

-otro? Ya van tres esta semana, podrías comenzar a quitártelos cuando veas alguna ave merodeándote idiota!

-no me insulte imbécil!

-uff… no estoy de ganas para una pelea de insultos, además siempre gano

-pero que te haz creido?

-nada Big Brother, nada…

Durante unos segundos silencio, entonces el menor soltó un extraño suspiro nostálgico llamando la intención tanto de su hermano mayor como del joven espía cerca de la ventana

-no me haz dicho como era la muchacha que viste en esa casa

-espectacular!

-era como Petunia?

-mejor que esa estirada –frunció el seño como si tal comparación fuera mas bien un insulto

-nadie tiene una delantera como Petunia, retráctate ahora! –amenazó con su puño sin lograr asustar a su hermano menor

-bah, esa criatura de pelo fuego tenía por dos lo que tu "Petunia" presume tanto

-_"_pelo fuego… pelirroja_"-_

-exageras

-pues a mi me a gustado! Y si sigue ahí, entonces volveré – en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa retorcida y levemente se saboreó –tengo que probarla, se veía tan inocente… tan virginal!

-no creo que puedas darte ese gusto –irrumpió el sombrío sujeto de gabardina amarilla y nariz puntuda – e recibo nuevas ordenes y aunque no me guste precisaré sus servicios

-esto es un trabajo aparte Rat, te costará

-claro, claro –masculló –les daré el doble, incluso, se me a autorizado para darles un pequeño adelanto….

-bien –ambos gemelos se sobaron las manos mientas sonreían complacidos

-pero hoy no

-como? Cuando veremos el dinero? –gritaron al unísono

-mañana, ya sabéis donde tienen que ir, ahora tengo otro asuntillo pendiente

Did intentó acercarse un poco mas ¿Por qué es sujeto sospechoso Nº3 tenía que disminuir su volumen cuando comenzaba a ponerse interesante? Deslizó su pie unos centímetros y entonces algo hizo clack, el fierro que lo aguantaba comenzó a decender y … y dio un salto contra la muralla tras suyo intento alcanzar el tubo del desagüe, lo siguiente que vio fue los clavos salir disparados, las bolsas de basura bajo suyo y a tres sujetos asomados por la ventana.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, se miró la mano que mantenía presionada contra su hombro derecho, tenía que buscar vendas rápidamente y antibióticos, también tendría que hacer unas llamadas para conseguir algunas ampollas extras, si es que no lo volvía encerrar en esa maldita sala de laboratorio.

Sacudió su cabeza con furia para luego arrepentirse de aquel acto tras el dolor en sus sienes, se llevó la mano salpicada de su sangre contra la frente y gruñó, hoy las cosas no le salían bien

Entró a su pequeña vivienda lanzándose contra el sofá, cerró los ojos dejando escapar un molesto sonido nasal, por la mañana estaría bien, eso no era algo típico, seguramente su cuerpo estaba inestable por culpa de la materia verde que había en el interior del paquete que le mandaron esa mañana, sus células reaccionaban negativamente a su radiación y pues se volvía tan vulnerable como un niño que se caía de su bici, giró quedando boca arriba y emitió un alarido, ya se le pasaría, aunque debería aplicarse primero auxilios estaba tan cansado, sus parpados se cerraron ganándole batalla

-descansaré solo un momento… -entonces una agradable fragancia acaricio su nariz tranquilizándolo hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido

* * *

-**gracias por venir de nuevo**

**-ya no te duele?**

**-no, la verdad no siento nada… **

**-que hay de cuando te acercan esa cosa brillante?**

**-me dan ganas de vomitar… y mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas**

**-eso no es malo?**

**-pero ellos parecen felices, los e visto reír**

**-esa gente de blanco es mala, nunca harán nada bueno contigo ni con tu hermano!**

**-oh… hoy lo haz visto? Como está?**

**-…**

**-aun duerme?**

**-si**

**-crees que despertará pronto y me dejaran verlo?**

**-no lo sé**

**-pero tu puedes verlo no? Por que yo no?**

**-no lo sé**

**-por cierto, como se llama?**

**-no lo sabes? Es tu hermano no?**

**-nunca pude verlo, tu me dijiste que era mi …. Mi… mi que?**

**-tu gemelo**

**-eso, como es**

**-igual a ti**

**-oh, como cuando me veo en el espejo?**

**-si**

**-y como se llama?**

**-…. Los doctores le dicen… em… pues… Red**

**-Red?**

**-y a ti te dicen Blue**

**-pero ese no es mi nombre, yo me llamo Did, creo**

**-y a mi me dicen WeiB…. –masculló melancólica**

**-WieB? Estas triste?**

**-te gusta este lugar?**

**-no, pero cuando me visitas me siento con ganas de sonreír mucho! Además hueles tan bien**

**-sabes, e odio decir a los doctores que dentro de cinco días es tu cumpleaños**

**-en serio?**

**-sabes cuanto cumples?**

**-no, no tengo idea**

**-seis… seis años en este horrible lugar…**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos tras recordar a la persona que expedía tan agradable aroma, una sombra misteriosa obstruía la luz de la ampolleta sobre su cabeza, sonrió agradecido, nunca le había gustado recibir directamente luz alguna sobre sus pupilas cuando despertaba

-¿te duele?- escuchó casi como un susurro y entornó sus ojos

-aun sangro?

-…. Oh… no…. Ya… ya no…

-je… siempre cuidas de mi verdad?- y nuevamente volvió a quedarse dormido con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras en su soñolienta mente la imagen de una pequeña niña de 6 años de corta cabellera blanca le sonreía melancólicamente.

Fin día dos...

* * *

**Ya me e rendido con las faltas ortograficas, siempre están hay esperando ser publicadas, se ocultan cuando trato de hacer la correcion, una vez que le doy al subir y publicar muestras su fea cara ****diciéndome**

**-"ey genia mirame, estoy aquí en medio de tu flamante historia jajajajaja!... en tu cara!"... **

**bueno... esto... espero reviews, eso me alegra mucho y me da a conocer lo que les a gustado o no de la historia, nuevamente gracias por leer este fic**


	8. La Invitada

**Saludos a todos y todas las lectoras(es)!**

**Lo admito, me e demorado muchísimo pero no tanto como con otros de mis mas populares Fic... que ya pienso que mis lectores me quieren amarrar a una silla frente la Pc y darme de latigazos para que avance los capítulos T.T**

**Me desmotivé porque le desvié mucho de la idea original...MALDIGO MI IMAGINACIÓN Y LA POCA CAPACIDAD DE MEMORIA QUE TENGO!**

**Pero e continuado con este y los otros dos, e tenido problemas y me e replanteado alguas cosas, así que se las confesaré. **

**Las edades de los Personajes mensionados hasta ahora**

**Flippy 23**

**Flaky 17**

**Red Splendod 32**

**White (desconocido)**

**Sniffle 20 años posiblemente **

**otra cosa que quiero tocar y me avergüenza un poco son las siglas P.A.O.A... que realmente, tenían un significado pero... lo e olvidado T.T lo siento... no lo anoté y con el tiempo lo olvidé... sorry!**

**bueno... no los cabreo mas, aquí el nuevo capitulo... no sé si está algo largo, traté de darle un ambiente mas relajado para Flaky pero tambien rodearla de misterio...**

**Disfrutar**

* * *

Cambió las vendas dejando que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, ya no sangraba y solo quedaba un pequeño rasguño de lo que fue algo serio, esa habilidad suya estaba regresando mas rápido de lo normal, salió del baño y observó a su pequeña invitada, estaba durmiendo en el sofá abrazando uno de los cojines, dejó escapar un suspiro y sonrío de forma idiota ante tan tierna imagen, por unos momentos su corazón parecía estar bombeando sangre saliente a cada parte de su cuerpo sintiéndose tan relajado y tontamente complacido, como si hubiese echo el postre perfecto, además esa agradable fragancia comenzaba a inundar el living.

Tomó asiento en un sillón frente a ella y la observó detenidamente, era pequeña, delgada, tenia un aspecto tan frágil, además de ser realmente linda, como una niñita de un cuento de hadas, esas princesitas que viste como sirvientas pero aun así no pueden dejar se ser hermosas.

Flaky se restregó un ojo, luego comenzó a gemir mientras se aferraba a su estomago, Did se sobresaltó, algo parecía estar provocándole mucho dolor, se apresuró a llegar a su lado para sostenerla, la tomó por los hombro e intentó ponerla de frente

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Has comido algo malo?

Pero ella no respondió, en su rostro se podía apreciar como aguantaba algo realmente horrible, trató entonces de removerle algunos mechones de su largo cabello rojo para tener contacto con su frente, tenía fiebre

-oh, que te a dado?

Trató de tomarla entre sus brazos pero sintió algo tibio y pegajoso en la punta de sus dedos cuanto tocó el pantalón que ella llevaba puesto, miró su mano y quedó totalmente de piedra al notar que era algo rojo…. Como la sangre

-! ¿ESTAS HERIDA?

Cuando comenzó a buscar el origen de la "hemorragia" su rostro se palideció y calló de espaldas para mirar a otro lado, ahora estaba tan rojo como el cabello de su pequeña huésped

-creo que necesito ayuda ….. de una mujer….

Corrió hasta su habitación buscando su móvil, marcó un número algo nervioso y esperó de forma impaciente

-HASTA QUE CONTESTAS! NECESITO QUE VENGAS A MI DEPARTAMENTO LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE, HAY ALGO QUE REQUIERE DE TU SABIDURIA FEMINA!

En menos de media hora una alta y elegante mujer con cara de pocos amigos apareció frente él con una postura amenazante, antes de poder decir nada Did la tomó de la muñeca y la "arrastró" hasta el living

-ella, no estoy seguro pero sé que tiene algo que ver con eso que les da a ustedes una vez al mes…. Pero no sé que hacer!

La elegante dama pestañeó algo sacada de la realidad, como si acomodara y retomara cada dato entregado por su "grosero anfitrión" luego, la seriedad volvió a su pulcro rostro y se acercó a la pequeña criatura pelirroja que se enrollaba de forma fetal y lamentable

-tiene fiebre y parece que le duele demasiado…. Bien, tengo algo para esto ¿eh? Dios!- rápidamente, al notar que su mano se había manchando corrió tan rápido como pudo a su bolso, extrajo un par de pañuelos húmedos y una botellita de spray que posiblemente era una producto de limpieza personal antibacteriana, puesto, Petunia era una obsesionada con la higiene y la limpieza por no decir que tenia misofobia. –Did, no te quedes ahí, prepara la tina, hay que asearla

-eh? A sí, voy, voy….¿estará bien?

-si, es algo que nos pasa a las mujeres muy seguido, ah! Prepárame también algo de ropa para ella

-eh?

-¿Cómo que eh? Ropa Did, no pensaras que una vez aseada se vista con lo que llevaba puesto, esta sucio, es antihigiénico!

-claro… pero… eh..-pasó una mano por detrás de su cuello rascándose la nuca y dirigiendo su mirada al suelo

-¿Qué pasa?

-no tengo, digo, ella no tiene ropas mas que la que trae puesta

-¿Qué? ¿co… de donde has sacado a esta niña?

-es una…. Invitada…. De imprevisto –miró al suelo y juntó ambas manos rozando la punta de sus dedos –es la hija de un…. Colega…-se mordió el labio y finalmente enfrentó la mirada acusado de Petunia –te explico el asunto luego, traeré algo de mi ropa ¿Qué mas necesitas?

Petunia entrecerró sus ojos, la actitud de Did siempre había sido sospechosa, lo poco que sabia de él era que le apasionaba cocinar, trabajaba en el periodito del pueblo y un extraño sujeto de la gran ciudad lo venia a visista de vez en cuando, todo lo demás simplemente era un misterio, así como su perenne juventud y esa extraña energía juvenil que llegaba a ser realmente envidiable

-ayúdame con ella, llévala al baño y luego yo me encargo

-bien

En el baño, Petunia preparó la tina y comenzó a desvestir a la pequeña y semiinconsciente pelirroja, luego de desnudarla de la cintura hacia arriba la quedo contemplando ¿era una niña? Pero si tenia el cuerpo de una mujer, aunque bastante delgada casi al punto de desnutrida y además de ser pequeña, de hecho mirándola fijamente parecía una frágil muchachita de 14 años, con el cuerpo algo desarrollado, miró con cierto recelo a la puerta cuando escucho un leve gemido de estupor provenir del dueño de casa

-SAL DE AQUÍ DEGENERADO!

-lo siento! No era mi intención! –Rápidamente se cubrió los ojos, o intentó, con una mano mientras que con la otra buscaba la perilla de la puerta

-VOLTEATE Y SAL!

Esperó por casi una hora tirado en el sofá pasando su mirada del techo a los postres y dulces que tenía sobre la mesa al techo nuevamente, suspiró, apoyó su mentón sobre su mano mientras pensaba en su pequeña invitada, mientras iba recordando esa pequeña figura expuestas, la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas

-"_no_ _creo que sea una niña, Petunia me acosara con preguntas ¿Qué voy a decirle? Y lo mas importante ¿Qué haré con ella? No puede quedarse, alguien debe estar buscándola"_

Se puso de pie y fue directamente a la puerta del baño, golpeó levemente y esperó oír la voz de Petunia

-¿necesitas algo?

-no por ahora

-¿te ha servido la ropa?

-le va algo grande pero si

-bien…. Cualquier cosa me avisas

-si, no te preocupes

Regresó al sofá a esperar hasta que sintió la delgada y fina mano de la alta mujer detrás de él

-Dime Did ¿Ella, dónde está quedándose?

-¿Dónde? Pues aquí

-no ¿donde es que duerme? porque la única habitación que conozco es tu cuarto

-pues… ella, duerme… en mi cama –rápidamente, al notar la expresión de sobresalto de Petunia se apresuró a decir –yo en el sofá!

-¿en serio?

-pero bueno! Que… que esperabas? Si me ha llegado su visita hoy, no e tenido tiempo para prepararme…. Paso más tiempo afuera que en casa

-bueno, está bien, comprendo, ven ayúdame a llevarla a tu cama

La tomó en brazos para trasladarla hasta su cama, al recostarla y cubrirla le echo un ultimo vistaso antes de cerrar la puerta, cerró los ojos algo nervioso, como si intentara ganar fuerza y confianza contra algo que se avecinaba, finalmente enfrentó la acusadora mirada de su invitada que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, ambos brazos cruzados y un pie haciendo un constante ruido molesto

-su nombre?

-ella se llama…. Red…..

-Red? Que tipo de nombres es ese?

-…. Así como cuando me presenté y me hiciste la misma pregunta –hizo un gesto con su boca algo infantil pero claramente mostrando enojo

-claro, sigo cuestionándolo ¿Qué tipo de nombre es Did Blue?

-pues así me pusieron mis progenitores, que puedo hacer contra eso?

-mmm…. –Petunia hizo un gesto de exasperación, luego dejó escapar aire por la nariz y lo volvió a mirar de esa forma inquietante –entonces ella es Red?

-….si…. Red…. Ant. Su padre no es muy ingenioso

-Red Ant?...

-si…..es hija… del mi socio…. No recuerdo…. La historia pero, necesitaba que me quedara con ella por un tiempo….

-¿en serio?-alzó la ceja de forma peligrosa como si con ese leve movimiento le dijese "ten cuidado con lo que dices porque mas temprano que tarde sabré la verdad Did"

-me la trajo ayer por la noche….

-lo vía abandonar el pueblo ayer por la tarde

-….él sí!- se exaltó, hasta que algo se le vino rápidamente a la cabeza -pero ella llegó después, no vinieron juntos, ese tipo pasa mas tiempo trabajando que con su familia, por eso me la a dejado

-oh, pobre niña- Petunia se tapó la boca con la punta de sus finísimos dedos algo conmocionada, al parecer eso de un padre trabajólico le había llegado, fue entonces cuando vio la oportunidad de aprovecharse y confundir mas las cosas a su favor, era ahora o nunca y con Petunia, esas oportunidades no venían dos veces

-me la dejó de sorpresa, realmente no sabia que vendría, te dije que era mi invitada pero es que no me a dejado otra opción, no puedo devolverla, no habrá nadie para que la reciba, aun no e hablado con … ella… nada…. cuando llegué ya estaba recostada sobre le sofá…

-pero no te la puedes quedar así Did, eso es abandono! Deberías demandarlo

-no quiero problemas con Ant Petunia, mi trabajo depende mucho de él, además, peor sería si la dejase en otra parte no?

-no lo sé…. ¿Qué experiencia tienes con los niños? Ya vez lo que a pasado, esto no te lo esperabas por nada verdad?

-pues no…. Me a caído como un balde de agua fría pero por suerte cuento con tigo verdad?

-…. Puedo ayudarte Did- se giró dándole la espalda para luego volver a dirigirse a él pero con esa seriedad de dama estirada que la caracterizaba –pero solo si en verdad confías en mi

-que quieres decir?

-¿me estas contando TODA la verdad?

-… por ahora solo lo que sé

-bien….. creo que ya es tarde, bastante tarde así que te dejaré por hoy –recogió su bolso y extrajo una tableta de pastillas –dale esto cada vez que se sienta mal y, Did

-si?

-medítalo, te quiero ayudar, pero solo si realmente confías en mi ¿de acuerdo?

Did sintió como algo frío le calaba los huesos, Petunia no se había tragado su historia, o no del todo, tenia que planear algo mejor, pero antes intentaría conversar con la pequeña que yacía en su cama.

Se recostó sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos, no estaba seguro si volvería a dormir algo, aun era demasiado temprano pero no había descansado lo suficiente, sobretodo porque quedaban algunas heridas en su cuerpo.

-tengo ganas de soñar con alguien….. y despertar recordándolo…..- se puso su brazo sobre sus ojos y finalmente el sueño se apoderó de él

* * *

**-no quiero pelear con tigo!**

**-que haces niño! Te matará! – le gritó un extraño detrás de lo que parecía un vidrio sumamente grueso**

**-pero no, ella es mi amiga! No quiero lastimarla!**

**-jejejeje, haz oído eso? Dijo que era su amiga, niño estúpido, solo es un experimento que quiere matarte! Si no te defiendes no habrá segunda oportunidad!**

**-no lo haré! Nunca te lastimaría WeiB, nunca, ni siquiera para defenderme! -Entonces dos poderosas y filosas manos se clavaron en su cuello con tanta fuerza que parecía que su traquea se pulverizaba lentamente**

**-no….. qui…..e ro….. pe….lear….**

**-destrúyelo…..- le susurró –me asusta…. Destrúyelo**

**-WeiB?- la miró a los ojos y notó como sus ojos brillaban con una terrorífica iris dorada mientras sus mejillas se empapaban de lagrimas –a qui… en?**

**-al monstruo de ojos brillantes…. Mátale!**

**-suficiente! Abrir el gas sedante! Los quiero a los dos vivos!**

**-mátale, yo no puedo. Mátale antes que sea tarde…..**

* * *

Se despertó de golpe al sentir esa grata fragancia cerca suyo, miró algo rojo y salvaje moverse levemente hacia una de las puertas, se paró y le siguió

-estaba buscando algún bocadillo nocturno o quieres ir al baño?

-….. –detuvo su marcha pero no le dio la cara, solo se estuvo quieta mirando la punta de sus pies descalzos.

-ey! No te pongas así, miremos que hay en el refrigerador ok? Seguro que encontramos algo que te guste

Se acercó a ella pero pasó directamente hasta el gran aparato blanco con adornos y notas en sus puertas, lo abrió e introdujo la mitad de su cuerpo, comenzó a revolver un par de cosas hasta que finalmente sintió al presencia de la pelirroja detrás de él, sonrío complacido y se movió un poco para permitirle mejor visión del interior

-tengo algunas verduras, te apetece alguna ensalada?

-tengo…. Algo de sed…..

-bien, pues tengo refresco de cola o jugo.

-um?

-que pasa?

-que es refresco?

-eh? Es en serio?

-…..

-pues…. Es algo difícil de explicar…. Realmente no sé como hacerlo… nunca nadie me lo había echo cuestionar….. Sabes, mejor te doy jugo ¿si?

Le sirvió el colorido liquido en un vaso y luego se lo ofreció, ella, con timidez aceptó el objeto, lo miró por unos largos segundos y luego se lo llevó a la boca, por un momento, lo quedó observando confundida para después mirarle a él con unos ojos resplandecientes

-esto es …. Delicioso!

A Did le pareció como si una extraña aura de colores y flores la rodeara, parecía que nunca en su vida hubiese probado jugo alguno….. si se ponía así con el liquido no quería imaginarla con los dulces, meditó seriamente, mejor cuidarla bien mientras decidía que hacer con ella.

Le sirvió nuevamente dejándole el cartón sobre la mesa, mientras ella se extasiaba saboreando el dulce jugo él buscó algo para hacerle de comer.

-prueba esto, sabes, lo mío son los postres…. Pero creo que con la sopa no habrá problemas

-sopa? –miró el liquido caliente con algunas cosas flotando sobre él y un flash donde Splendod hacia exactamente lo mismo se le vino a la cabeza de golpe –…como te llamas?

-um? Soy Did…. ¿te acuerdas? –dijo con una cara algo neutral mientras se apuntaba a si mismo – y tu nombre? Aun no me lo has dicho, como te llamas?

-… yo…..- desvió su mirada nerviosa, no parecía ser uno de esos militares, era muy joven y algo torpe, además en su aspecto había cierta nobleza que la impulsaba a confiar en él pero …. Y si se equivocaba?

-una amiga mía vino a verte- cambió el tema, notando como el asunto del nombre de la pelirroja la cohibía, no parecía un buen tema para tocar –preguntó por ti, no quería mentirle pero si le decía que eras de la calle seguro ponía una denuncia –miró disimuladamente el rostro de sorpresa y pánico de la joven –le dije que eras hija de un amigo de trabajo, jeje – sonrió ampliamente como un idiota y nuevamente se apunto a si mismo –soy periodista, me encargo de la columna de noticias internacionales del periódico…. Pero en este pueblo no ocurren muchas cosas- soltó un leve suspiro de decepción y prosiguió –pero tengo un amigo que es de afuera y una vez por mes me trae información fresca, lo mío es arreglar los detalles, no es genial!... ¿Por qué me miras así? No te parezco un hombre de trabajo serio? –Ante el gesto de incredulidad de su "invitada" se mosqueó como un niño pequeño, cruzó sus brazos e hizo un leve gesto con sus labios inflando sus mejillas – se que parezco joven pero tengo 32 años…..

Entonces, de golpe se puso de pie y gritó tirándose del pelo , luego se acercó o mas bien se abalanzó ante una asustada y confundida Flaky agarrándola de las manos y colocándose de rodillas

-no le digas a nadie ok! Nunca le he dicho mi edad a nadie, no me gusta que me cuestionen por mi aspecto, pero es que si iba por ahí diciendo que tengo 32 con esta cara de niño de 18 no me lo creerían! Así que no se lo digas a nadie si?

-….yo tengo 17….

-….. Está bien….. No tienes que burlarte de mí… se que no aparento 32 pero es algo…. –cerró sus ojos molesto y se mordió el labio con fuerza disgustado –es algo genético

-no! En es serio, tengo 17… es mi edad…. No miento

-en serio?... eres como yo?

-no…. No lo sé…..

-bueno – se puso de pie, se pasó una mano por la nuca ante el asombro de Flaky, luego sonrío nuevamente – ya que me haz dicho tu edad…. Cual es tu nombre?

-…..yo…..

-realmente no puedes decírmelo? Es por alguna razón en especial?

-no…. No quiero… que me encuentren…..

Did se preocupó, la pequeña... la joven muchacha estaba huyendo, quizás de unos padres maltratadores o de un abusivo…. ¿era secuestrada? Podía ser entonces huérfana o no?

-cuando nos encontramos por primera vez hace un par de horas, estaba huyendo?

Flaky bajó la mirada cohibiéndose nuevamente, Did soltó un poco de aire nasal y nuevamente se pasó la mano por la nuca, esto era algo serio, el problema estaba en si debía reportarlo o no, realmente no tenía ningún tipo de información sobre ella y aun mas si negaba a entregarle un nombre

-quiero ayudarte, no soy una mala persona, está bien si no quieres darme tu nombre –sonrío levemente al notar como ella le devolvía la mirada – te acuerdas que te conté que una amiga mía vino a verte? Como no sabia que decirle le mentí un poco…. Ella cree que te llamas Red

-Red?

-si… lo siento – notó como ella parecía sorprendida, ese nombre podía tener algún tipo de relación con ella, o solo era una posible casualidad? –no quería problemas ni dártelos, creo que mejor te cuento toda la historia no?

* * *

Cepilló su cabello sin tomar atención a la mirada que la observaba fijamente a través del espejo, cogió unas tijeras y comenzó a recortar esa larga y suave melena roja sin perder la seriedad, como si fuese una peluquero experimentada, repitió esa acción un par de veces hasta que el cabello rojo rozaba meramente con las puntas los hombres de su "clienta"

-e terminado – cepilló nuevamente el ahora corto cabello rojo, la tomó por los hombros y finalmente le devolvió la mirada -…. Te vez bien…. Aunque pareces un niño….

-gracias-

Flaky se levantó de la silla, pasó ambas manos por sobre su pelo y luego salio por la puerta de entrada, un ligero grito se escuchó del otro lado, ella suspiró algo agotada para luego seguir los pasos de la joven pelirroja

-¿Qué te han hecho?- exclamaba alarmado un joven en traje de oficina y gafas

-se lo e pedido corto

-¿pero así de corto?... ah…. Te….

-parezco un niño ¿no te gusta?

-me gustaba mas tu cabello largo

-era molesto

-ya, pero te lo podía trenzar

-pero Did… me gusta como se me ve

-vamos Did, no seas exagerado, ella lo a pedido así, además el cabello crece –finalmente intervino Petunia al notar como la pequeña hacia gesto de dolerle la opinión de Did

-pero tan corto? Mírala, si no fuera por su rostro, diría que es un niño prepuberto

-Did? A mi me gusta –susurró Flaky con una voz apagada

Ella lo miró con tristeza, parecía muy dolida por su comentario, Did pasó su mano por su nuca algo nervioso, estaba claro que no tenia tacto con esas cosas femeninas, aun le costaba lidiar con la idea de hacerse cargo de una completa desconocida sin saber realmente que lo impulsaba a eso, miró a la alta mujer de cabello largo recogido en una alta coleta y adornado con un par de flores, le hizo un gesto de estar disconforme con su trabajo pero aun así no dijo nada

-creo- pasó su mano por el ahora corto cabello rojo fuego algo melancólico –que ira creciendo igual que tu no?

-¿eh?

-oh, nada, nada, olvida lo que he dicho… te e traído algo

-¿ropa?

-si! Una amiga mía me ha ayudado a elegirla, tiene más o menos tú tamaño… espero que te quede bien

-Red ¿Por qué no vas a mi habitación y te las pruebas? mientras prepararé algo para comer

-esta bien

La vieron largarse con las bolsas, después de oír una puerta cerrarse la mujer alta se dirigió a Did algo molesta

-¿de donde a salido esa niña Did?

-ya te dije que es la hija de un amigo mío

-aja, y yo nací ayer no?

-eres mayor que yo no?

-NO! Tu me llevas casi 10 años, que te veas como un crío de 18 no significa que los otros seamos mayores que tu!

-el punto es?

-Did! Esto es serio ¿de donde has sacado a esa niña?

-Red no es una niña…. Tiene 17….. creo

-esa niña…. Muchachita es igual que tú, realmente… –se giró dirección a donde estaba su habitación –…se ve demasiado joven, creía que tenía 12 a lo sumo, pero no me esperaba que ya fuera una adolescente

-Giggles se le parece

-Giggles tiene 18 años

-es una adolescente no? Pues muchos creen que es una niña

-Giggle se viste y actúa como una niña, pero no lo es, sin embargo Red es …. ¿Cómo decirlo?

-¿demasiado inocente e inmadura mental y físicamente hablando como para clasificarla en el rango de "adolescente"?

-….. a veces me sorprende que tengas ese nivel de vocabulario…. Y también olvido que trabajas en el periódico

-y también olvidas que no soy un crío de 18 años no?

Petunia frunció el seño moleta, cruzó los brazos y le clavó su mejor mirada penetrante y acusadora, Did trató de fingir una sonrisa, pero la verdad estaba nervioso, tanto así que sintió como una gota de sudor le bajaba por la sien hasta la nuca

-quiero una respuesta ahora

-es la hija menor de un amigo mío ¿conoces a Ant, ese sujeto elegante que viene una vez cada mes a traerme fotos y noticias del exterior? Pues bueno, su mujer tiene no sé que enfermad pulmonar, su dos hijos mayores se quedaron con él mientras su hija mas pequeña me la a traído a mí –evitó verla a los ojos, como reportero tenía materia de sobra para inventarse una historia creíble, también contaba con algunos puntos a su favor solo tenía una debilidad con las mentiras, no podía decirlas mirando a la gente a la cara –al principio no quería pero pensó que este pueblo era muy tranquilo y pequeño, no tendría que preocuparse mucho ya que de por sí ella es muy obediente y bastante tímida….. Pero solo será por un tiempo, no sé cuanto tarde la madre en mejorarse… sabes se le parece- le sonrió a la cara sin abrir los ojos mientras se rascaba la nuca –recuerdo haber visto una foto de la esposa de Ant, tenía un cabello rojo no tan fuerte como el de Red pero vamos, quizás solo es cosa de genética… oh! Mira la hora. Ya me voy! Ya sabes como se pone el jefe cuando uno llega tarde! Pasaré por Red por la tarde, por favor, encárgate de ella, gracias Petunia! La próxima vez te invitaré al cine!

-Did! Aun tengo preguntas que hacerte!

-y yo tengo que redactarlas en el periódico…. Ya sabes como se pone el idiota ese cuando le da por ponerse serio en el trabajo!- y a una velocidad casi inhumana desapareció tras unos edificios

-idiota…tú…. – sintió unos pasos tras suyo y se giró con una sonrisa -¿y bien Red que tal te…..?- pestañeó confundida, se llevó una mano a la cara e intentó calmarse - ¿esa no es ropa de niño?

-si

-pero …. Ese Did dijo que te había comprado ropa de mujer

-no…. Dijo que una amiga suya le ayudo a elegir

-pero ¿Por qué ropa de niño? Eres tan linda, deberías lucir ese hermoso cuerpo como corresponde

-yo….no quiero llamar la atención

-pero así como niño? Hay ciertas partes del cuerpo que no podrás ocultar Red

-tengo esto – sacó un grueso abrigo y se lo colocó encima

-….. Pues, no pareces un niño pero tampoco una niña….. Es algo andrógeno

-esta bien.

-umm…. Sabes – decidió cambiar de tema – hoy al ir a la tienda oí un rumor algo extraño – tomó de la mano a Flaky y la llevó hasta la mesa – dijo que una pareja de jóvenes se habían fugado para casarse ¿no es romántico?

-una pareja… joven?

-si, estaban en el pueblo, pero al parecer la chica se arrepintió y abandonó a su novio, pobre muchacho, era muy atractivo sabes, lo vi hoy por la mañana, parecía un joven de 25 años, corría de un lugar a otro casi desesperado, parecía que en cualquier momento se quebraría, algo así como en las películas románticas, caería de rodillas y comenzaría a llorar por esa traición – le sirvió té y algunos bocadillo – que pena –levantó su taza y sorbió delicadamente mientras Flaky miraba el caliente liquido rojo pensativa –nadie sabe como era ella, pero no hay duda de que él estaba muy enamorado

-enamorado?

-si, ya sabes, cuando sientes que tu corazón late mas rápido de lo normal y algo salta en tu estomago, como miles de mariposas… la piel se te eriza y oooohhh, que romántico!

-no entiendo, que es eso de estar enamorado?

-dios mío Red! Es el sentimiento mas hermoso del mundo, de hecho….. yo- Petunia se sonrojó y por primera vez en todo el día sonrió –yo me siento así con un amigo.

-Did?

-NOOO! No, no, no! Did es solo un amigo pero nada mas! Además es muy inmaduro, aun me sorprende que su colega te halla dejado bajo su cuidado- un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Flaky –este "hombre" del que estoy… interesada…. Es…. Increíble

-Did no es increíble?

-que no es él!

-que diferencia hay?

-para empezar él es todo un Hombre, Did es mas bien un niño, además, es tan fuerte

-Did es muy fuerte, hoy por la mañana cuando se me cayó una cuchara bajo el sofá lo levantó con una mano y…

-que no es Did!... Espera…. Con una mano? Vamos, eso no es posible, quizás hizo algún tipo de contrapeso, como sea, Handy es diferente a Did en todos los aspectos conocidos

-Handy? Quien es Handy?

-oh… oh….. no, no, no….. se me a escapado!... ni siquiera Giggle lo sabe, que vergüenza

Flaky miraba atentamente el comportamiento bochornoso de Petunia, sus caras, sus gestos, la forma en como se tapaba el rostro y se mecía de un lado a otro diciendo que era una tonta ¿así se comportaba la gente normal….. Libre? Ella lo desconocía, incluso Did le era un espécimen digno de investigar, su increíble fuerza y esa juventud que compartía con ella…. Además de su fragancia, le hacia sentir de igual forma que cuando estuvo con Flippy y Red Spendod, pero de forma mas leve.

Aspiró el agradable aroma del té rojo y trató de sorber sin quemarse, con Petunia y Did, sus "padres sustitutos" estaba aprendiendo a adaptarse rápidamente, era una lastima que no pudiese confiarse de ellos además que ahora había confirmado que sus anteriores captores la estaban buscando, debía ser cauta y evitarlos tanto le fuera posible

-¿puedo conocer a Handy?

-que?... oh no! Seguro le cuentas lo que te he dicho!

-por que no se lo dices tu?

-por que no….? Red, eso no es tan fácil! Y si… y si me rechaza? No podría vivir con eso

-pero entonces él no te ama?

-…pues…. – el semblante pasó de rojo a blanco, Petunia parecía triste –solo somos amigos… no es algo fácil sabes…. En realidad, no hablamos tanto, rara vez le veo

-por que?

-él trabaja mucho, se encarga de los desperfectos y mantenimiento de las construcciones, la única vez que pasé mas tiempo a su lado fue cuando estuve haciendo servicio en el hospital tras un accidente que sufrió

-y ahora?

-pues…. Al salir del hospital, retomó su deber, no tiene a nadie así que debe mantenerse solo

-por que no le ayudas? Seguro así él se da cuenta de lo que sientes

Petunia miró con sorpresa y tristeza a Flaky, esa niña parecía ver las cosas de forma sencilla, como si todo fuera tan evidente, pero no era así, no para ella, podía aparentar ser fuerte, fría y de carácter difícil pero realmente era muy blanda, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos

-Petunia, tu "amas" a Handy?

-si…

-entonces?

-pero no sé si él sabe siquiera quien soy

-no era tu amigo?

-ummm…. Mas bien somos conocidos….. o quizás menos que eso

-que complicado es esto, espero no sentirme así como tú

-uff. Pero bueno –se cruzó de brazos molesta y retomó su actitud de autosuficiente y mujer estirada – hablas como si pudieses evitarlo, entérate que es algo que te cae solo y te golpea salvajemente

-… brrrr….. Entonces lo evitaré siempre!

-jojojo, cuando te pase yo estaré en primera fila para reírme de ti

-que mala eres…..

-era broma, no te lo tomes en serio

Flaky sonrió, finalmente Petunia parecía mas tranquila, además comenzaba a experimentar algo nuevo al interactuar con esa gente, sentimientos realmente ajenos a la desesperación, soledad, inseguridad, miedo y tristezas, sentimiento que le hacían sentirse bien consigo misma.

-gracias por el té, es la primera vez que lo pruebo

-en serio? Oh, tengo otras infusiones, te las prepararé cada vez que vengas a visitarme

* * *

-no sé como reportar esto…. White me asesinará

-eso seria demasiado compasivo de su parte soldado

-no te burles!

-estoy siendo serio, además también me veo afectado, recuerda que White me metió en todo esto!

-no debiste mandarle el puto telegrama!

-no lo e echo….aún

-aun tengo 12 días, tengo tiempo para encontrarla

-y si no está en el pueblo?

-haz preguntado acaso?

-lo haz echo tu?

-maldición Red! Es una niña que estaba drogada, no pudo ir muy lejos!

-no haz pensado que quizás alguien pudo dar con ella y llevársela?

-es un pueblo pequeño, eso se sabría

-no veo otra opción, no creo que llegase muy lejos o que siquiera abandonara el pueblo, podía ser algo ignorante pero no era tonta pero la posibilidad de que alguien mas la sacara de aquí

-ya e buscado en cada rincón de este insignificante pueblo…. No pudo desaparecer

Flippy se mordió con rabia y desesperación, sangró y sus ojos cambiaron de color, comenzó a híper ventilarse mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y contraían, estaba comenzado a perder la razón

-Flippy, estás así por su ausencia, debes intentar controlarlo, no sacaras nada con esto

-yo…lo intento… **pero tengo un deseo enorme por asesinar al primer idiota que se me cruce-** sus labios hicieron un gesto desquiciado mientras se giraba lentamente hacia Red

-…. Creo que deberías saberlo…..

-que **cosa?**

-lo que es Flaky y nosotros….

-somos **experimentos- **sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente mientras se ponía derecho y le sonreía burlonamente –**juguetes de nuestros países**

**-**pero ella es especial, es la Reina

-**jejejeje….. y nosotros sus machos protectores no? Por eso la deseamos tanto verdad?- **se saboreo con morbosidad –**por eso estamos tan desesperados no? Porque nuestra "Reina" desapareció verdad?**

**-**…. Ya lo sabias?

-**todo era demasiado obvio, nunca entendí realmente que significaba P.A.O.A pero creo que eran siglas falsas, sin embargo recuerdo haber oido de la zorra de White algo sobre crear al macho**

**-**por eso eres su favorito? –Red entrecerró sus ojos con rabia en sus pupilas –te a creado para ello no es así? Por eso te mandó a ti!

-**JAJAJAJAJA, así que tengo el derecho de acostarme con la pequeña y virgen "Reina"**

**-**esto no tiene sentido, White te la a pedido intacta!- antes de hacer nada, corrió hasta la puerta tratando de trabarla tras suyo, Flippy forcejeaba de una manera bestial, esto ya no era una misión oficial de "rescatar y trasladar" como irónicamente le decían los superiores al hurto de información ajena, sino que ahora es uno de búsqueda y rescate, no debería permitir por nada del mundo que Flippy pusiera sus manos sobre Flaky y si tenia que "impregnarla" de su "esencia" para marcarla lo haría, violaría a Flaky si fuese necesario para salvarla de ese energúmeno sádico que parecía enloquecer cada segundo por su ausencia.

Finalmente Flippy dejó de luchar, Red escuchó sus fuertes pisadas, seguramente saltaría por una ventana, ya no importaba, debía rastrear a Flaky y sobre guardarla, si aun estaba en su época de celos, el aroma de su sangre debía ser captado por su olfato.

Corrió tratando de llevar ventaja, si alguien se había cruzado con ella seguramente estaría impregnado con su esencia, era la única pista que tenía y la única esperanza que le quedaba, salvaría a Flaky de Flippy y de White… y de todo el mundo si era necesario.

* * *

Apuntó con su cámara y sacó las fotos, eran dos tipos jóvenes, uno mas que el otro y no parecían tener algún tipo de conexión con los gemelos de la noche anterior, sin embargo le llamó mucho la atención uno de los dos, pese a que ambos se veían desesperados por algo, el mayor tenía algo terriblemente familiar además de cabello rojo….. Como el de su "invitada"

Quiso acercarse a él para preguntarle de forma discreta pero le vino la imagen de la pequeña Red cohibiéndose, ella estaba escapando de alguien, quizás de esos sujetos.

Apretó su mano en un puño indeciso ¿Qué era lo correcto aquí?

Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Mantendría oculta a la pelirroja hasta que esos tipos se largasen del pueblo, luego trataría de hablar con ella y sacarla toda la información posible, si quería protegerla debía contar con su confianza, costase lo que costase.

Fin Día 3

* * *

_**respondiendo**_

**_Tsubaki2345 _**: tu, yo y muchos mas, siempre pasa, empezamos emociadicimas y luego... puf... adios inspiracion, ideas bases e historia original! me pasa todo el tiempo, de echo, cuando me pasa es cuando se me vienen ideas nuevas y las escribo para no olvidarlas, ya llevaré tres fic diferentes de HTF en la memoria de mi Pc con bastante material...

**_kittirasi_**: la idea está basada en algo así como una colmena, por eso desean tanto a Flaky... te agradezco mucho que me admires tanto... que duele... lo digo por el echo de dejarlos sin capítulos nuevos por largos periodos T.T no soy constante pero espero que te guste este cap nuevo n.n, por cierto, tu dibujo... me da envidia XP que linda te a quedado!

_**val . dark:** _espero que este cap. no quede corto XD, y sí, legalmente ante los ojos de la sociedad Flaky es una menor de edad así que cualquier hombre que la pretenda mayor a ella es pedofilo... jejeje. lo admito, soy una retorcida

_**Daichuu**_: Diox te a concedido un deseo XD... broma pesada, sorry n.n gracias por darme tantas flores, sinceramente creo que la e regado con este fic... no sé donde pero sé que lo e hecho, pero gracias por considerarme uno de los mejores fic.. pese a esas malvadas faltas ortográficas que aparecen de la nada T.T

_**Soul Free 1618**_ : continuación... a servido para despejar algunas dudas? o a creado mas? (risa malvada) siempre me e imaginado a Flaky como una muchacha tímida, que procura el bien ajeno por sobre el suyo mismo... pero aquí debe ser algo mas cohibida, no es fácil darle una personalidad a una criatura que fue tratada como un objeto de experimentos y rara vez recibió afecto alguno, supongo que por eso es tan tierna e inocente... y desconfiada.

_**the-lady-of-darkness-97**_ e aquí la continuacion n.n! espero que te haya gustado, gracias mil por leerme.

_**P-ko:**_ yo hago lo mismo, leo un fic con bastantes cap y luego escribo un review al final... XD

_**pincheloca:**_... (asustada en un rincón) ok... aquí está! tranquila, tranquila, se lo que sientes, e leído muchos fic que fueron abandonados con solo dos o cuatro capítulos dejándolos en las mejores partes, sé lo que se siente! T.T también e tenido ganas de asesinar ... XD

_**TweekieeTweekers**_ : Gracias, supongo que gusta porque es un fic algo serio... o difícil... o largo... que sé yó! realmente no sé que gusta a los (as) lectores (as) cuando siguen una historia, a mi por lo personal me encantan muchos fic de esta sección, tanto sean en ingles o español, todos tienen demasiada imaginación.

_**DobleWhammy** _: o.O... creo que exageras con lo de obra de arte, ya me han criticado por ciertos errores ortográficos, gramaticales y de redacción XD pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede, aveces pienso que me voy por las ramas con los detalles, espero que disfrutases este cap. Gracias n.n

_**Lucite199** _: y por culpa de dibujantes del DA y Pixiv comencé a amar a esta pareja! de echo, si no fuera por muchos dibujantes del DA y Pixiv, nunca hubiese salido de los flash o capítulos de HTF... y menos echo varios historias... que aquí entre nosotras... puede que este sea el único fic que e publicado pero tengo ya varias otras historias esperando ver la luz del día. jejeje y ya que estamos, si no fuera por fic como de las PPG tampoco me hubiese puesto a escribir alguno XD. gracias por leerme.

_**MonoChronus:**_ hablando de White... haz notado cierta posible similitud con WeiB? o te lo has planteado así de la nada? que te digo? no estás muy lejos de la luz hija mía XD... pero eso es algo que se verá con el tiempo y realmente, tiene un papel importante y traumatico para ciertos personajes, pero algo si dejo en claro, no pasará a ser un personaje principal! y Flaky es miel de abeja por decirlo de cierta forma XD

_**caminantdlaluz** _: solo tengo una pregunta para tí... que es un Kenneth? O.O no me a dejado dormir por un tiempo, que es un Kenneth? por cierto, no soy de abandonar mis fic, a excepción de los del avatar, que cuando vi el final de la serie y luego leí el resumen de la peli... me plantee seriamente en borrarlos... quizás lo haga... si no me olvido...tengo pésima memoria u.u

_**Jwazpink**_: Red es muy fraternal, como quisiera un hermano así... pero no deja de ser hombre, soldado y ex S.E... esas cosas dejan traumas u.u

**bien... espero no dejar a nadie en el tintero... lo siento si lo hice, para el proximo cap, trataré de contestar mejor los reviews.**

**Gracias por leerme. buenas a todas ... en mi caso buenos días... aunque no e dormido nada... me voy a dormir XD**

**ShinobuByako...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	9. Agente Encubierto

**_El placer mas grande que tiene un escritor es tener lectores, lectores que se meten en la historia y esperan ansiosos el próximo capitulo! así como yo estoy esperando continuación de otros fic que parece que nunca mas será actualizados! _**

**Porque si Gente! yo soy una adicta a la lectura sobre todo si tiene lemmon, todo hay que decirlo!**

**Pero el caso es otro, que gusta mas a un usuario de Fanfiction que publica sus historias? un review! intento en muchas ocaciones dejar uno pero aveces no sé que poner y luego me da pereza... o lo termino olvidando, soy una mala persona XD**

**De todas formas esto no viene al caso, quería dispensarme por haber estado ausente un tiempo... sufrí un accidente (medio tonto la verdad) en el trabajo y quedé con la mano izquierda inútil por casi dos semanas, cosa que no seria tan terrible si no fuera porque detesto con toda mi alma escribir con una sola mano en el teclado al estilo picoteo de gallina... en ocasiones quería matarme! pero lo bueno de esto es que tuve mucho tiempo libre... para aburrirme y criar moscas... así que avancé esta historia tanto porque se me vino a la cabeza y porque me voy de vacaciones por casi un mes.**

**Si tengo gente que sigue mi fic de las PPG (la adolescencia de las chicas) les tengo buenas noticias, antes del 11 de este mes publicaré un capitulo nuevo, que ya paresia muerto, pero NO, no me he olvidado de ese fic, es solo que no e podido continuarlo por falta de ideas... sorry.**

**Sin mas cosas absurdas que agregar, espero que disfruten este capitulo... esta algo flojo pero espero que les guste!**

* * *

Sniffles apuntó rápidamente en tu computadora portátil los últimos detalles adquiridos de la investigación después de haber ya paso dos días, presionó enviar y cerró su aparato, se sacó las gafas y se restregó los ojos algo cansado

-no haz dormido nada? – le preguntó uno de los soldados con cierto tono desagradable

-no e terminado –declaró algo irritado mientras se colocaba nuevamente sus gafas

-te necesitamos al 100% ve a descansar y cuando hagas falta te llamamos

-pero no e terminado

-no es una sugerencia

Cerró los ojos y trató de respirar con normalidad, se retiró del vehiculo y caminó hasta una de las cabañas improvisadas que se habían levantado para hacer las investigaciones

Dejó su computadora sobre un escritorio y buscó en el baúl una manta gruesa para poder recostarse.

-¿Qué podría estar pasando? Me dijeron que solo quedaban rastro de A.D.N pero pareciera como si hubiesen removido algo más grandes que unas simples probetas

Escuchó un sonido suave parecido a un "pit" y rápidamente revisó su PC portátil

-un informe tan rápido? –leyó detenidamente el mensaje recibido quedando asombrado –eso es posible? Pero si la habían dado por muerta!

-vaya, así que no te han informado del todo no? – Se burló alguien detrás suyo –supongo que nuestro superior confía tanto en ti que decidió contártelo después de todo este tiempo

-Ant? De donde haz salido?

-vengo llegando, dejé el pueblo hace dos días pero tuve que hacer otra cosa antes de venir aquí

-tu presencia fue solicitada hace tres días! No dos!

-no te enojes cuatro ojos, ya te dije que tenia cosas que hacer – tomó asiento en una silla frente a Sniffle y puso sus pies sobra la mesa mientras prendía un cigarro y exhalaba con total tranquilidad – visitaba a Blue

-Blue está en el pueblo, me haz dicho que lo abandonaste hace dos días!

-me quieres interrogar? Bueno, no tengo nada que ocultar, fui a ver a Blue y alguien le mando algo interesante sabes – extrajo de su bolsillo una pequeña piedra verde fosforécete del tamaño de una uña y se la lanzó a Sniffle por sobre la mesa – tuve que deshacerme de esto, en realidad era tan grande como una bola de billar mal echa

-pero si esto es! Quien se lo a mandado?

-ese es el problema ¿Cuántos de nuestro hombres conocen que es esto y para que sirve?

-… no estarás pensando que yo

-no, tu eres un cobarde, además tu cerebro solo sirve para el laboratorio y no tienes el valor suficiente para matar a nadie, ni siquiera indirectamente

-… no me gusta tu poca falta de sutileza

-no eres una mujer, no necesitas que sea "amable" y no uses ese lenguaje con migo, no seré fino con las palabras pero sé lo que significan, de todas formas –aspiró de su cigarro y exhalo directamente a los lentes de Sniffles con toda mala intención –no estoy aquí para resolver el misterio de la piedrita esta, sino por la desaparición del proyecto P.A.O.A

-nada a sido removido de su lugar, de ante mano todos los informes e investigaciones no estaban aquí

-no? Entonces que fue lo que se llevaron?

-algo más grande –Sniffle frunció el ceño tras la inmutable tranquilidad de ese irritante hombre –y vivo

-si, una persona no?

-ya lo sabias?

-pues claro, yo recibo las ordenes directamente del Grande.

-entonces dime de quien se trata!

-…. Je- se sacó la colilla del cigarrillo y apago este sobre la superficie de la pulcra mesa –así que no te lo han dicho después de todo eh?

-grrr… esto es serio, se supone que yo llevaba la segunda parte de la investigación, dime quien era el origen y creador del A.D.N

-me lo estas exigiendo? Vamos, crees que te lo diré? Averígualo por ti mismo cuatro ojos sabiondo

-DIMELO!

-tsk….- Ant se puso de pie, caminó frente a Sniffles y violentamente le agarró de los pelos levantándolo astas su altura teniéndolo frente a frente –quien te crees que eres mocoso? Puedes que el Grande te tenga cierto valor pero eso no me importa, no eres nadie para venir a darme órdenes

-tu, simple campesino - masculló

-¿Qué?- Ant acercó su oído a la boca de Sniffles de forma burlona – creí oírte susurrar algo, tienes los huevos para decirlo mas alto y claro

-maldito rastrero!

-oh, así que si los tienes – con su mano suelta apretó la entre pierna del muchacho con malicia y cierto morbo

Sniffles trató de apartarlo, trató de empujarlo pero él era realmente débil, lo peor de todo era que no lo hacia con intención de dañarlo… mucho, sino que le estaba provocando otra reacción maliciosa, cuando finalmente sintió que sus piernas le temblaban Ant lo lanzó contra la mesa boca abajo y se puso detrás de él cargado todo su peso sobre la espalda del ojiceleste

-pareces una nenaza sabes….. y yo llevo tanto tiempo sin ver a mujer alguna – tomó sus manos afirmándoselas con fuerza e inmovilizándolo –además necesitas que te enseñen tu lugar – mordisqueo la oreja de Sniffles y le pasó la lengua por su mejilla

-suéltame! Maldito retrazado! SUELTAME!

-aun no te e echo nada para que grites tanto cuatro ojos

-NO TE ATREVAZ!

-por que no, realmente no me gustan los hombres… pero tu aun no lo eres- lo giró con rapidez y violencia logrando que los brazos de Sniffles permanecieran cruzados tras su espalda, le abrió las piernas y antes que este pudiese reaccionar lo besó, su mano viajó hasta el borde del pantalón encontrándose con la cremallera, se la bajó y fue directamente hacia el punto débil del ojiceleste –oh, así que te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo eh?

-ARRGGG! AYUDA!

-No grites

-SUELTAME, SUELTAME!

-vamos "Snif" terminará por gustarte

-NO SOY GAY! SUELTAME O TE REPORTO MALDICION!

-… no me amenaces nenita – con rabia apretó el duro y erecto miembro traicionero de Sniffles, el ojiceleste se bloqueó ante aquello solo pudo emitir un sonido gutural como si aspirarse hacia adentro con dificultad, aprovechándose del shock de su victima le desabrocho la camisa e intentó retirarle los pantalones

-si sigue por ese camino no me quedara otra que mandarte una notificación y no le gustará lo que YO haré con usted soldado

Soltó al joven semidesnudo y retrocedió nervioso, buscó por todos lados para ver si daba con "aquel inesperado mirón"

-no se moleste en intentar encontrarme, e visto todo desde que llegó soldado y no me a agradado tales muestras de "deseos homosexual" de su parte, si no mas recuerdo usted tiene una esposa y dos hijos o me equivoco?

-….. tres….. señor… -

-entonces que es esto? Además de agredir a uno de los suyos? Cree que es divertido? Pues para mí no! Personas como usted me repugnan!

-…. No volverá a pasar señor

-claro que no! Su castigo por ahora será limitarle la fecha para concluir su labor soldado! Se le restarán 20 días ¿sabe lo que eso significa verdad? O me veo en la desagradable necesidad de explicárselo?

-e comprendido mi situación señor, fuerte y claro!

-será mejor que haga muchos meritos para que ese desagradable y vomitivo momento sea opacado por sus futuros logros, porque me encargaré personalmente de dejar esa mancha en su informe, ahora, solo cuenta con diez días, mas vale que esté listo y rezuelo o de lo contrario será castigado, y no será un traslado esta vez!

-si señor

-doctor Sniffles! Reacciones de una maldita vez no tengo todo el día

Sniffles había estado jadeando e intentando inútilmente conservar la calma mientras su mente y cuerpo se recomponían, no sabía que era más humillante, haber sido victima de una posible violación homosexual o el hecho de que su superior lo había presenciado todo desde la cámara del pc

-hay cosa que odio y una de esas es la perdida de tiempo! Doctor Sniffle le mandaré una copia de la orden para que este caso esté bajo sus ordenes! Quiero que se solucione en un periodo de 10 días, entendido!

-si….. Señor

-tómese un calmante y póngase a trabajar…..AHORA! Corte y fuera!

Ant gruñó molesto, introdujo sus manos dentro de su bolsillo y se retiró, Sniffles, finalmente con algo de fuerza como para soportar su peso sobre sus piernas, se arregló la ropa y procedió a leer los tres nuevos mensajes que le habían mandado sus superiores, miró por sobre la mesa notando finalmente algo, había un papel cuidadosamente doblado, al pareces se le había caído a ese mal nacido, lo tomó y verificó su contenido, solo era una serie de numero…. Quizás, valiéndose por la cantidad, seguramente era un número telefónico, pero no tenía ningún nombre o algún detalles que indicara su procedencia

-este tipo es tan desagradable

Le tembló el cuerpo, miró a su lado recordando porque estaba en el interior de la cabaña, se le haría imposible dormir con ese sujeto cerca, Ant siempre se había burlado de él además de tratarlo como si fuera poca cosa, pero nunca había pensado que pudiese llegar al extremo de intentar abusar de él!

Trató de concentrarse en lo suyo cuando algo en la pantalla de su Pc llamó alarmantemente su atención, era una foto de una niña y un largo expediente acompañándola

-¿Flaky?... – y por uno momento creyó que su corazón se había parado, sus ojos se nublaron y no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima cuando en la parte superior verificó la edad del "S.E" -¿estas….. Viva?

* * *

Llevaba un simple delantal rojo, vestía un deportivo bastante cómodo de color azul y para evitar algunos mechones sobre su frente se había puesto una cinta roja alrededor de la cabeza.

Preparó la comida y terminó de poner la mesa.

-la cena ya está lista, ve a lavarte las manos

-si

Luego del leve aseo tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina frente a su anfitrión que le sonreía alegremente

-es agradable tener alguien con quien compartir las cenas

-… si…. Se siente raro

-¿Por qué? No me digas que no cenabas acompañada?

-realmente no- ella bajó su mirada algo incomoda, desconocía los diferentes nombre asignados a las distintas comidas del día, para ella eran solo nutrientes que necesitaba para seguir con vida

-aun no sé nada de ti pequeña Red- dijo casi de forma indiferente, mientas vertía algunas verduras en su plano -¿tuviste una difícil vida? –antes que Flaky pudiese responder nada colocó un gran plato de cosas raras levantando vapor –eras una niña de la calle verdad?

-eh?

-no lo tomes a mal, no quiero ofenderte ni nada –se ruborizó algo avergonzado ante la idea de haber ofendido a su pequeña invitada -pareces bastante desorientada con respeto a muchas cosas –se pasó una mano por la nuca nervioso, miró el vaso al lado del plato que había preparado -¿quieres jugo? Hoy e traído un nuevo sabor, seguro que gustará

-lo siento… es solo que….. tengo miedo de que pase algo malo

-¿algo malo?- la miró desconcertado olvidándose del jugo y derramando el contenido sobre la mesa –rayos!- se apresuró al lavadero, humedeció un trapo para limpiar la mesa –no te preocupes, mi culpa, yo me encargo, listo, te serviré otro vaso

-Did

-¿si?

-hay gente rara por aquí?

-gente rara?

-si, gente vestida con uniformes militares

-bueno…. Este pueblo no es muy popular, realmente solo es una zona de paso, así que mucha gente de afuera no recibimos….¿que tienen que ver ellos con tigo?

-Nada!

-no –frunció el seño poniéndose serio, su mirada parecía tratas de traspasarla –si no tuvieras relación con alguno de ellos no preguntarías, mira, sé de ante mano que parezco un tonto pero recuerda que no lo soy

-….. tu eres uno de ellos ¿verdad?

-que?

-eres un soldado

-¿de donde sacaste eso? Por favor ¿te parezco apto para ser un militar o algo por el estilo?

Flaky bajó su mirada unos segundo, miró atentamente todo a su alrededor y luego lo enfrentó algo molesta

-tu no eres normal

-¿Qué?- Did se sintió algo ofendido, cruzó las brazos haciendo un cómico gesto infantil –por que me comporte algo incrédulo no significa que lo sea, esa no es manera de trata a un amigo

-¿Por qué eres amable con migo? ¿no te complica tenerme aquí con tigo?

-Red? Es eso? Te molesta que sea agradable?

-nadie hace algo sin querer una recompensa

-yo no soy interesado Red, lo hago por amor al prójimo

-con que beneficio? Soy un estorbo, haz tenido que mentirle a Petunia por culpa mía –ella comenzó a sollozar

Did sintió como si se le recogiera el corazón, como odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, era una terrible debilidad, tomó una servilleta y se arrodillo al lado de Flaky, cuando comenzó a secar su rostro tuvo un raro flash donde se veía haciendo exactamente lo mismo con una niña de cabellera blanca.

El frío recorrió su cuerpo, un extraño impulso lo obligo a abrazarse contra Flaky y acariciarla de forma fraternal mientras intentaba contener sus propias lágrimas

-por favor, no llores, todo estará bien, recuerda que prometí cuidarte- colocó su mano en la nuca de Flaky y levantó su rostro juntado sus labios con los de ella

Rodeo su cintura y la levantó a su altura profundizando el beso, el sabor era diferente, ligeramente diferente pero la calidez era la misma, trató de acariciarle el rostro pero unas manos lo empujaron, patinó con algo de jugo que había caído al suelo perdiendo el equilibrio dándose en la parte trasera de la cabeza contra el lavado de la cocina, por unos segundos todo se volvió negro, aun permanecía lucido, pero su visión se había ido, no se movió de donde estaba, semisentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada contra el mueble, su cabeza estaba algo desorientada, así como había recordado algo, ahora lo olvidaba, esa niña peliblanca de mirada triste…. ¿Quién era y por que aparecía como un fantasma?

Escuchó unos sollozos y algo frío se puso sobre su cabeza, finalmente su ojos comenzaban a diferenciar colores y entre ellos una pequeña melena roja a su lado, era la pequeña Red, parecía preocupada sosteniendo algo sobre él

-los siento!- chilló asustada mientras removía esa bolsa de hielo que le había colocado sobre el golpe –no quise hacerlo, realmente lo siento!

-que pasó?- preguntó finalmente algo confundido, no recordaba nada, había una terrible laguna mental en su adolorida cabeza, algunas cosas parecían intentar venir pero su cerebro no lograba recordar nada –siento como si me hubiesen golpeado en la cabeza

-te diste con la orilla del mueble…..-sollozó tratando de secarse las lagrimas –perdona, no quería lastimarte- aspiró con dificultad –me asusté….

-¿me caí?- miró el piso una pequeña mancha de liquido –ah, resbalé!- posó su mano sobre la cabeza roja y sonrío tiernamente –esta bien, soy inhumanamente poderoso y resistente, solo me e aturdido un poco pero estoy bien

Flaky parpadeó sorprendida ante las palabras despreocupadas de Did, era un hombre tan extraño y pese al incomodo comportamiento de su parte, era realmente diferente a su anterior captor de carácter cambiante, cerró sus ojos y su rostro se dibujó en su cabeza, se abrazó a si misma inquieta, mientras unos dolores comenzaban a aquejarla

-Red?

-me duele….

-oh? Ah! Claro!- Did se puso de pie y le acercó una pastilla con un vaso de agua –Petunia me dijo que esto te ayudaría, tardaría en hacer efecto pero que el alivio seria prolongado

Tragó la pequeña capsula ayudada por el agua, aunque su dolor no era únicamente de su zona femenina, algo en su pecho parecía perforarla y solo le ocurría cuando recordaba a Flippy o Splendod

-Did….. ¿de que te serviría si te diera mi nombre?

-¿de que me sirve?... supongo que investigaría tu procedencia

-…

-oh, pero no es para algo malo, solo para saber si alguien te busca

-….

-¡! Es que alguien te busca?- la tomó por los hombros y la miró directamente a sus humedecidos ojos -¿es alguien que quiere hacerte daño? ¿Es peligroso?

-…..si

-¿pero quien es? Podría investigarlo y pedir apoyo policial, si te a echo daño puedo meterle una demanda!

-no… son muchos….. Muy poderosos

-¿la mafia? ¿el gobierno?- al notar la palidez en el rostro de la muchacha su corazón se paró y un flash apareció en su cabeza, sintió como si miles de agujas se incrustaran en su piel , se separó de golpe de Flaky y se llevó una mano a brazo nervioso, notó pequeños puntitos, muy diminutos que podían pasar a ser un leve salpullido o rastro de alguno pero él no recordaba se alérgico a nada en particular, solo a una extraña gema brillante, además, realmente para quien trabajaba?

Se llevó la mano a la frente mientras su mente permanecía ausente, comenzaba a cuestionarse algunas cosas ¿Quién era él realmente? ¿Por qué no recordaba su infancia? ¿Qué eran esas pesadillas o sueños que tenia con esa niña? ¿Qué se supone que hacia investigado a otras personas? Si era un reportero no debía dárselas de detective y mucho menos entregar reporte de forma secreta.

-lo siento Red – sonrío débilmente, creo que el golpe fue muy fuerte – le ofreció su mano a Flaky y la ayudó a tomar asiento como todo un caballero –la cena se enfriará….

-Did?

-eh?

-te sientes bien?

-si, solo estoy mareado

-seguro?

-no llores Red –sonrío con mas animo –soy fuerte, golpe peores me e llevado, no quiero que te preocupes

"_no quiero que te preocupes"_

Did observó la cuchara como si fuera lo mas interesante en el mundo pero realmente no la miraba, Flaky notó su ausencia, Did era un hombre que llenaba los espacios con su energía juvenil y buen animo, no lo conocía para nada, pero esa actitud no parecía propia de él, entonces una descabellada idea se le vino a la cabeza ¿y si él tenia algún tipo de relación con Splendod? Su parecido era realmente perturbarte pero lo peor era que olían idénticamente y su actitud para con ella era sobre protectora como si hubiesen sido programados para actuar así , entonces también era posible que él fuera un S.E

-¿Qué es esto?

-eh?

-esto – le mostró su cuchara con algo blanco y pequeño

-es arroz

-oh

-nunca comiste arroz?

-no

-…. ¿lo dices en serio?

-si

-….. pruébalo!- sonrío entusiasmado

Flaky tragó una pequeña cantidad de arroz, tragó y sonrió

-te a gustado? Soy un chef estupendo verdad?

-esta delicioso!

-oh, prueba el pollo, está para chuparse los dedos!

Aspiró el agradable aroma que emanaba de la gran presa de pollo que reposaba en su plato y sonrío alegremente, Did parecía nuevamente haber vuelto, comió con tranquilidad saboreando cada alimento con total satisfacción, por esa noche olvidaría todo relacionado con su pasado y si le era posible intentaría olvidarlo para siempre, disfrutaría su momento de paz y normalidad con su nuevo protector.

* * *

-Me haz averiguado algo? No?... y que hay de esos tipos? Tampoco?... que? Ya abandonaron el pueblo? Hoy por la tarde?...¿que parecían apurados?... no supiste sus nombres?... que uno de ellos era el extraño tipo que vive en la casa esa que parece abandonada?... no, no te molestes, si ya se fueron que se puede hacer?... gracias por todo Mole, no, realmente no, por ahora era todo, te llamaré si necesito algo mas.

Petunia colgó el auricular tomó asiento en su elegante sofá y cerró los ojos, algo decepcionada, había contratado a un detective privado esperando que con eso lograse alguna información sobre los extraños sujetos que comenzaban a frecuentar el pueblo, después de todo asistía al idiota del sheriff.

-oh! Olvidaba a Red!- rápidamente descolgó el teléfono y volvió a marcar, esperó unos segundos hasta que el otro lado de la línea se escuchó una respuesta –Mole! Si soy yo Petunia, tengo otro trabajo para ti! No, este es mas fácil pero igualmente serio, necesito que investigues a una niña pelirroja.

-_una niña pelirroja_?

-si, bueno, no es exactamente una niña es mas bien una adolescente, tiene 17, creo, y supuestamente es hija de un tal Ant, pero hay muchas cosas incongruentes en la historia que me contaron

-_¿Por qué es tan importante esa niña?_

_-_….. Más que nada es para evitar problemas, solo necesito que averigües quien es y donde está su familia

-_…. Lo siento Petunia, pero por ahora no puedo tomar este caso_

_-_¿Cómo? Es que tienes algo más importante ahora? Hace poco me preguntaste si necesitaba algo más

-_en ese momento pensé que querías seguir con las "otras averiguaciones" sin embargo esto ya seria otro caso y como todo lo nuevo necesito comenzar de 0, me tomaría tiempo_

_-¿_no puedes?

-_por ahora no puedo abrir una nueva investigación, lo siento linda, pero recuerda que no eres mi única clienta_

_-_¿no puedes hacerme el favor? Pagaré por tu trabajo

-_no es eso Petunia, es que en este momento me a llegado otra solicitud, cuando me dijiste que no necesitabas más acepté este trabajo, realmente, tengo las manos llenas_

_-_… oh….. lo siento

-_no te disculpes, son cosas del trabajo, en cualquier caso, apenas me vea liberado me contactaré con tigo, también continuaré con la otra investigación_

_-_te lo agradezco, hasta luego

* * *

-¿alguien importante señor Mole?

-una clienta

-¿Qué a sido esa negativa que le a dado?

-nada importante, solo me había pedido un cambio de planes pero por ahora no cuento con el tiempo suficiente

-oh, ya veo, disculpe si e ingresado sin ser invitado, no tenia intención de escuchar la conversación

-no se preocupe "además solo escuchó el final" lo que importa es usted

-claro, sobre mi caso

-si, que necesita realmente?

-hace unos días estábamos haciendo un viaje a una parte del país, ignorábamos por completo que existían movimientos terroristas por esa zona, atacaron a mi grupo, mataron a muchos de nuestros hombres y también secuestraron a un individuo realmente importante

-bien, esa es la historia que le vendieron a los policías de investigación no?

-si, la verdad es que un terrorista logró ingresar a un laboratorio privado del gobierno y extrajo algo realmente importante

-algo? –Mole juntó sus manos frente su rostro profundizando su mirada –creía que era mas bien Alguien

-no es realmente un individuo

-disculpe?

-lo siento señor Mole pero no puedo entregarle mas información de la que dispongo, ordenes de mis superiores

-comprendo, no indago en cosas personales, solo es por si el dato me llegase a ser útil en algún momento

-es una muchacha joven

-continúe

-lo único que sé de ella es que dentro de su cuerpo hay algún tipo de virus realmente peligroso, la secuestraron de las instalaciones con quien sabe que intenciones, pero estoy seguro que sin ningún buen fin

-es peligrosa?

-solo si se expone su sangre

-… es posible que esté muerta

-esperamos que no

-¿Qué quiere que haga?

-si le es posible, averiguas quienes son los presuntos culpables e intentar recuperarla, ya sea viva o muerta.

Mole miró por sobre sus oscuras gafas a su "cliente", cogió la carpeta con los documentos de la presunta "persona desaparecida" miró las fotos algo indignado

-¿la prefieren viva o muerta?

-lo importante es recuperarla

-¿viva o muerta?

-mire Señor Mole, lo importante es hacernos con el cuerpo

-….bien, comprendo, mas que nada es "un trabajo de recuperación" de un objeto

-si

-bien- se puso de pie y extendió su mano hasta su "cliente" –aceptó, firmaremos los papeles y comenzaré manos a la obra

-pido su total discreción Señor – le recordó con cierta amenaza en su voz mientras devolvía el gesto estrechándole la mano al investigador

-no se preocupe señor "Ant" en mi contrato figura el "pacto de silencio".

Una vez que el sujeto abandonó su oficina se concentró en las fotos, era una niña de unos 10 años de larga melena roja, pese a que en el documento marcaba 17 en su supuesta edad, cerró el archivó y puso una foto en el scaner para hacer una copia, sería un trabajo muy fácil si tomaba en cuenta toda la información que había recopilado y las encajaba una con otra, él no creía en las coincidencias, sacó su celular, mando un sms y esperó la respuesta.

-_puede ser en la cafetería del pueblo? Tengo tiempo libre en la mañana antes del mediodía. Petunia._

Preparó algunas cosas en un elegante portafolio y se marchó de su oficina, había algo que investigar.

* * *

Detuvo su puño con la mano mientras intentaba darle un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago, el desgraciado sabia pelear muy bien, todo un experto en el tema de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, con lo difícil que había sido desarmarlo, pero el nivel de fuerza era tan parejo que parecía que no terminarían nunca

-**ESTO ES TU CULPA**!

-TENIA QUE MANDAR EL MALDITO TELEGRAMA!

-TU **Y ESA MALDITA ZORRA LA TIENEN ESTOY SEGURO**!

-POR ULTIMA VEZ, YO TAMBIEN ESTOY DESCONCERTADO!

Se hizo hacia atrás e intentó derribarlo con un movimiento de piernas pero lo esquivó, Flippy era un digno rival, como era de esperarse de un sobreviviente de los turbios experimentos del gobierno

-NO VOY A ABANDONAR ESTA ZONA HASTA QUE LA RECUPERE!

Trató se avanzar y noquearlo pero el joven soldado parecía estar desquiciado, como si se hubiese dado una doble dosis de dopaje, su cuerpo resisita cualquier golpe además de no desistir en atacarle, era realmente peligroso, en un leve aturdimiento fue derribado, sintió el peso del salvaje militar sobre su cuello, tenia intención de estrangularlo con sus propias manos, no había dudas en sus brillantes ojos ámbar.

Clavó sus uñas en los brazos de Flippy pero este no pareció inmutarse, intentó clavarles los dedos en sus ojos logrando con eso que el peliverde le diera un puñetazo directo en el rostro quebrándole la nariz

-**no te necesito! Llegaré hasta White por mis propios medios y al igual que con tigo la mataré con mis propias manos**

O claro que podría pero él también tenía su propia venganza en la lista de espera, además de la existencia de Flaky, esto ya no era una fachada de servicio al gobierno para poder llegar hasta la despreciable White, había algo mas turbio que lo obligaba a intentar cambias las cosas, incluso su anhelo de asesinarla era sustituido por encontrar a la pelirroja y mantenerla a salvo… después de todo ella aun podía salvarse.

Apretó con furia sus dientes y le devolvió el golpe a su oponente, su fuerza era superior a él, cada vez que se dejaba invadir por el odio esa parte de su cerebro estimulaba cada uno de sus músculos, no era tan diferente a Flippy, la única diferencia es que él podía controlarse.

Se puso de pie de un salto y sin ningún gesto de dolor se recompuso el hueso de la nariz

-je, tu no eres el único que puede "estar con la Reina" y tampoco eres el mas acto –extrajo una pequeña jeringuilla de su bolsillo y se la clavó al peliverde –una dosis para dormir a tres rinocerontes… ¿Cuánto podrás resistir despierto soldado?

Flippy se "arrancó" el objeto tras sentir como parte del contenido viajaba ahora en su sistema nerviosos, esto realmente era malo

-te pasó por seguirme, tenias tus ordenes –tomó a Flippy por el cuello y lo levantó sin ningún problema, la sustancia estaba trabajando muy bien –tenias que olvidarte de la niña y eliminar a los científicos que trabajaban para el proyecto….¿por que me seguiste?

-….

-¿creíste que yo la tenía?

-actitud… sospechosa….

-al igual que tu solo seguía ordenes…. También estoy desesperado por hallarla…. Ella… es tan joven –sintió una punzada en su cabeza tras pensar en las dolencias vividas de la pequeña S.E –ella no tiene porque vivir como nosotros….. no tiene porque ser un puto objeto del gobierno

-….ella… **ella….**

Lo dejó caer después de unos segundos de que Flippy quedara completamente K.O, no lo odiaba pero debía admitir que sentía cierta envidia por el joven militar, porque a diferencia de él, Flippy no había sufrido desde el nacimiento. Tomó asiento en al tierra a un lado del militar inconciente y le robó la cajetilla de cigarros, la estrujó y lanzo lejos

-esto te daña los pulmones soldado….. Cabrón ¿Cuál es tu resentimiento contra White? – Lo miró unos segundos, estaba inconciente - el mío es que ella nos separó y lo peor fue…- gruñó por lo bajo mientras en su rostro se formaba una terrible expresión de odio y dolor mezclados –es que hizo desaparecer a WeiB, la usó como usaban a Flaky, hasta borrarla de este mundo.

Miró su alrededor, estaba en medio del bosque, el cielo oscuro impedía una visual a distancia, se puso de pie y buscó algo por el piso hasta dar con el cuchillo del peliverde, lo tiró clavándolo en el piso a un lado del inconciente militar

-te hará falta, suerte muchacho, la necesitaras

Luces de vehículos alumbraron el lugar al punto de cegarlo, rápidamente unos hombres pertenecientes a la unión, vestidos de uniforme y cargando arnas lo rodearon

-identifíquese!

Red Splendod mostró algo, los sujetos lo miraron y luego procedieron a cargar con el joven peliverde inconciente

-hemos terminado, marchaos!

Fin Día Cuatro…

* * *

**Quería contestar algunos reviews pero aun estoy en rehabilitación... mi mano está resentida y me duele mucho después de forzarla a trabajar, además no creo que hayan dudas... solo aclararé algunas cosillas que creo que son importantes**

**Ant significa Hormiga en ingles...pueden hacese a la idea de quien es? en caso de que no se lo plantee, y cosa que si no me explicaban no entendía, en el capitulo de Sniffles y las hormigas, cuando irrumpe en el hormiguero... mirar la foto en la sala ¿quien es? ¿el padre de las hormiguistas? ¿era militar? pues sí y de ahí saqué la idea, además de ser tan ...borde? con Sniffles... XD**

**Mole y Petunia no tenía aparición en la historia y tampoco estoy segura de porque los puse... solo escribí eso y ya... soy terrible por eso voy a preguntar (para la gente que se tome la molestia de leer los pie de pagina XD) ¿ creéis que con el papel que les e dado influirán en la historia? porque yo creo que si... **

**y por ultimo ¿que les parecio la aparicion de Sniffles? jejejeje, queria algo de ero yaoi XD me habré pasado, pobre cientifico jajajajaja... **

**GRAcias por LEErme!**


	10. Encuentro

_**Marzo casi llega a su fin al igual que mis vacaciones, claro que me e preocupado de mis fic, sobre todo ahora que cuento con una computadora para mi solita! **_

**_Me propuse adelantar la historia de WAR para cambiar el hambiente y de paso algunos acontecimientos, como el reencuentro de algunos personajes y los flash back o recuerdos de estos, claro que no quiero que la verdad salga a la luz todavía, la gracia es que los lectores queden picados por la duda y confundidos, algunas cosas no parecen tener sentido y otras cambian bruscamente... o de eso se tratará este capitulo._**

**_sin mas preámbulos, disfruten la lectura_**

* * *

"_-detesto que me veas así, como si fuera la culpable de todo lo que te ha ocurrido, de hecho, tu y yo somos similares…. Solo meras herramientas experimentales de nuestro país, así que deja de desafiarme con la mirada soldado, yo no te mandé a este infierno"_

Miró nuevamente la celda, pequeña, húmeda, desagradable, detestaba estar encerrado, pero lo peor de todo era quienes lo habían capturado, el enemigo.

Estuvo inconsciente por más de 10 horas, lo confirmó cuando uno de los centinelas solicitaba el relevamiento e indicaba la hora y los minutos de atraso de su compañero.

Se acercó a la pequeñísima ventanilla con barrotes que había en la puerta, trató de ver cómo era el exterior de la celda, que tipo de sujetos hacían vigilancia y que intenciones tenían con él. Sin embargo rara vez habían más de dos individuos en el corredor y nunca cruzaban palabras más allá de protestar por la impuntualidad. Luego de 3 horas decidió quedarse sentado a un lado cerca de la enorme puerta de acero para tener mejor audio por si llegaba a suceder algo, después de eso su menté quedó en blanco, hasta que recordó uno de sus tantos infierno vividos con la perra de White, nada se compararía con su entrenamiento o más bien tortura inhumana, la intención de White era eliminar reclutas sin importar si estos terminaban muertos…. Por desgracia para él había sobrevivido.

-_"proyectas ese odio contra mí, bueno, haz lo que quieras, ya no importa, quizás puedas hacer algo bueno con eso, si puedes eliminar a ese villano que nos ha destruido a todos…. Te concederé una pelea a muerte con migo soldado, solo esperemos que tú no te conviertas en uno de ellos"_

Eso jamás! Él no sería un peón del gobierno, ya estaba realmente enfermo de jugarse el pellejo por un puñado de políticos corruptos que les daba igual la vida de los jóvenes que se entregaban en cuerpo y alma por su país, solo quería terminar esta misión y retirarse, se le concedería ese permiso permanente…. Se iría lejos y desaparecería, se largaría, pero no se marcharía solo, buscaría algo de increíble valor, se lo arrebataría al gobierno y la haría suya.

-Flaky

Esa joven muchacha pelirroja de inocente aspecto, de agradable fragancia y dulce sabor…. La deseaba para él, pero de formas distintas, a veces parecía que solo buscaba su cuerpo como un animal en celos pero cuando su mente estaba relajada y dominaba su sentido común, pensaba en ella como una compañera, una amiga con quien no sentirse solo, alguien a quien proteger, alguien a quien le había fallado.

Cargó su cabeza contra su mano contrariado, mordió su labio frustrado ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría sola? Sus ojos brillaron de forma extraña por unos segundos, no quería que estuviese pasando por situaciones difíciles pero imaginarla acompañada de alguien más, ella provocaba a todo aquel que hubiese sido parte del proyecto P.A.O.A, pero ¿y si tenía esa misma reacción con hombres normales? ¡Tenía que salir de ahí!

Examinó cada pared minuciosamente, golpeó despacio intentado encontrar una falla o hueco que pudiese ser derribada, incluso sacó las gastadas baldosas del piso por si encontraba alguna ruta alternativa, no contaba con ventanas que dieran al exterior como para saber en qué piso se encontraba, seguramente y a juzgar por la oscuridad del lugar, eran celdas subterráneas, eso lo complicaba más, la pesada puerta de acero era firme, sería imposible intentar sacarla de las bisagras porque además estas estaban protegidas por un grueso marco de acero, solo quedaba una opción, un descuido del guardia, lo cual conllevaba otro problema, no sabía si tenían pesando mantenerlo con vida, si no se diera el caso ya no le quedaban opciones algunas.

Despertó cuando el brusco golpe de un palo de fierro daba contra los barrotes de acero de la pequeña ranura, del otro lado un soldado enemigo lo miraba con odio

-ponte mirando contra la pared y con ambas manos tras la nuca!

Flippy, algo aturdido se puso de pie y obedeció, esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, la puerta se abrió, dos hombres con fusiles le apuntaban, mientras que otro se acercaba a él y colocaba un par de esposas en sus muñecas.

Estaba decidido a reaccionar en el momento preciso, golpearía al soldado y lo usaría como escudo para enfrentarse contra los otros dos armados pero, algo parecido a una picadura de abeja le dio a un costado derecho de la costilla, sintió un mareo y cuando sus piernas ya no pudieron sostener su peso maldijo a los tres sujetos.

-ya está inconsciente, súbanlo a la camilla y trasládenlo al laboratorio, el comandante quiere probar con este

"-_detesto a la gente débil, detesto a la gente irresponsable y detesto a la gente que se compadece! Si no eres capaz de aguantar esto entonces dimite! Desperdicias tu vida, ve y conviértete en un ciudadano común!_

_-jamás! Soy capaz! Se lo demostraré!_

_-grrrr…. Esto no es una prueba de valor! Aquí te juegas el culo por gente que ni siquiera saben que existes! Si llegases a caer en las manos del enemigo no moverán un puto dedo para recuperarte, no importa cuanta lealtad les demuestres, aunque digan que moriste como un héroe sirviendo a tu país, para ellos solo serás carne de cañón!_

_-no me importa el reconocimiento de ellos! Quiero demostrarme a mí mismo que soy capaz de sobrepasar mis limites!_

_-… aun tienes tiempo, solo vete, antes que sea realmente tarde, después…. Ya no podrás hacer absolutamente nada para enfrentarle, peor será si sobrevives, será una desagradable carga que tendrás que arrastrar para toda la vida…. Y para la gente como nosotros, que dejamos de ser "normales" la vida, después de la guerra es demasiado larga….."_

Abrió los ojos, sus brazos lo impulsaron, pateó el rostro del que cargaba la camilla desde la parte de los pies y luego se apoderó de su navaja, antes de que los demás soldados pudiesen reaccionar había atravesado el pecho del sujeto a su izquierda, el otro individuo que sujetaba la camilla la dejó caer de golpe intentó agarrar su revolver pero su mano salió volando frente sus aturdidos ojos, cuando finalmente salía del breve momento que duró su shock, se arrodilló en el piso sujetándose la muñeca y chillando de dolor, Fliqpy se relamió sus colmillos con morbosidad, levantó la navaja militar y se la clavó en la nuca, tirando con fuerza hacia abajo rajándole la mitad del cuello, el sujeto no murió en el acto, se desplomó en el suelo con los ojos nítidos mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por un charco de sangre que aumentaba de tamaño, la suela de la bota de Fliqpy fue lo último que vio antes de que su cráneo fuera aplastado.

-**inútiles, siempre los mandan hacer el trabajo más idiota y son los primeros en morir, jajajaja, White ¿Qué tiene de malo que alguien como yo exista? Sin mí ya estaría muerto- **se puso de cuclillas cerca de uno de los tres cuerpo mientras lo examinaba, extrajo un cuchillo muy similar al suyo, otro revolver y una cajetilla de cigarros, se llevó uno a la boca y se relamió-**deberías estar orgullosa de tus creaciones perra desagradecida, después de todo eso es lo que soy** –su mirada se ablandó, sus brillantes ojos dorados se volvieron oscuros, buscó algo para encender el cigarro y se tomó su tiempo para saborearlo.

Cubrió su rostro con una mano mientras mordía la colilla de cigarro, odiaba ser lo que era, odiaba ese lado suyo tan retorcido y brutal pero por sobre todo se odiaba por aceptar que dependía de él y que lo necesitaba, el verdadero soldado no era Flippy, sino esa alteración cerebral ajena a sí mismo, ese ente introducido en su cuerpo al que no podía controlar y que temía, por eso buscaba a White, no para matarla, sino para que le diera una cura, porque le aterraba la idea que algún día "ese individuo" lo dominara por completo.

-Flaky….

Se pasó una mano por el pelo frustrado, ella era su objetivo, como Flippy quería rescatarla, ocultarla y cuidar de ella, pero cuando ese ser enfermo se apoderaba de él solo imágenes desagradables inundaban su mente

-_**"referirte a ti mismo como si fueras otro ¿tanto cuesta admitir que en el fondo eres monstruoso?"**_

_**-**_**"yo no soy como tú"**

**-**_**"por qué insistes en tratarte de esa forma? No existe el tú y el yo, ni siquiera el nosotros, aquí solo estoy yo, yo, yo"**_

_**-"**_**Yo soy el dueño de mi mente y mi cuerpo"**

**-**_**"claro…. Lo entiendes, pero no lo quieres admitir, por eso tendrás que lidiar con migo, como si fuera un intruso…. Me haces sentir tan patético"**_

_**-**_**"encontraré la forma de deshacerme de ti"**

**-**_**"hay una forma, si tu mueres yo también, pero, no tengo intención de dejar de respirar, hay una joven dama a la que deseo"**_

_**-"**_**jamás te permitiré que le pongas una mano encima!"**

**-**_**"entonces deja de buscarla, mi deseo es el mismo que el tuyo, la única diferencia es como lo vemos, a ti te gusta pero yo no me conformaré con solo ver"**_

_**-**_**"eres un ser despreciable"**

**-**_**"despreciable yo? Y que hay de ti? No son mis sueños en los que ella aparece gimiendo de placer! Virgen!**_

Flippy cortó con los dientes la colilla de cigarro mientras su puño comenzaba a sangra debido al golpe que le había dado a la pared, detestaba las enfrentas que tenía contra "ese sujeto" porque el desgraciado conocía sus debilidades

-_**"admítelo de una maldita vez, no eres un santo! De hecho, me enorgullece que sueñes con eso, demuestra que en el fondo eres todo un hombre! ¿Qué tiene de malo desear a una mujer? esa muchacha lo es y mira la mejor parte de todo esto, nosotros somos "el macho alfa""**_

_**-**_**"no existe el nosotros…. Solo yo"**

**-**_**"jejejeje…. Como quieras"**_

Su cabeza dejó de dolerle, entonces una fuerte luz artificial chocó con sus pupilas irritándole los ojos, mientras discutía consigo mismo había estado caminando buscando una salida, no se introdujo a la sala inmediatamente, desde las sombras del pasillo examinó las esquinas y luego el pesado equipo de vigilancia que había instalado, era la sala de seguridad, por suerte no había detectado ninguna cámara alterna ni a otro individuo cerca. No quiso confiarse, tenía que estar seguro que no correría ningún riesgo, empuñó el cuchillo y caminó cuidadosamente al interior de la sala, habían dos puertas, una permanecía arrimada, cuando procedió a acercarse notó un rastro en el suelo de sangre pero muy peculiar, como si hubiesen arrastrado algo pesado…no estaba solo.

Cuando el soldado capturado desapareció tras la puerta "abierta" esperó unos minutos hasta confirmar que no regresaría, salió de su escondite, bajo el panel de conexión de cables de la mesa de control. Se acercó a las cámaras y verificó que el muchacho de "los Verdes" siguiera el camino hasta la salida, por suerte tanto para el soldadito como para él, esa base no se encontraba con la acostumbrada vigilancia y protección que había tenido cuando "El Tigre" vivía.

Palpó su chaqueta y suspiró decepcionado, le había ofrecido un cigarro a uno de los centinelas dándole inconscientemente la cajetilla entera, tomó asiento en una silla colocando los pies sobre el panel, oprimió unos botones hasta que una de las pantallas mostraba un video donde salía él ingresando a la base, hablando con los soldados, asesinando a dos de ellos y deshaciéndose de sus cuerpo, procedió con toda calma a borrar cualquier rastro de su existencia.

-ya está, realmente no sé qué esperas con esto pero si a cambio mi cheque incluye otro cero, pues no me quejo, a fin de cuentas ¿Quién sospecharía de mí?- se estiró y relajó mientras esperaba que las cintas terminaran lo suyo. –este agente necesita una cerveza y un par de cigarrillos. –se puso de pie y procedió a abandonar el lugar, otro misión cumplida, solo tenía que alejarse lo suficiente antes de que explotara la bomba –sabotear bases es demasiado sencillo…. Me pregunto ¿Por qué habría elegido a ese mocoso? Para ser un soldado de la sección especial parece muy novato… aunque admito que posee un instinto asesino admirable.

Abordó una camioneta que se encontraba a casi una hora de la base, le quitó la manta y ramas que usó como camuflaje, miró su reloj mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo, cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente a la distancia se escuchó una explosión y una columna de humo se elevó al cielo.

Un sonido peculiar comenzó a timbrar de la nada, tomó el móvil y contestó la llamada.

-ya he borrado otro, pero no encontré lo que busca jefe, parece que no está bajo el poder de "los Azules" seguramente ellos ya se hayan hecho con ella…. Usted no ha recibido ningún informe? Pero no me lo explico ¿no se supone que el soldado asignado la había sustraído del laboratorio?... Personalmente no he sido notificado sobre ninguna tipo de captura, solo del tipo este pero estaba solo, ninguna niña lo acompañaba….. No, la base estaba casi vacía, solo quedaban cinco soldados haciendo guardia y el tipo este…. si el tipo logró escapar…. Ok, ok, seguiré buscando, veré si ese cuatro ojos puede serme útil, cambio y fuera.

Colgó y viró el vehículo, otra vez haciendo de agente para "los azules" realmente se jugaba mucho el cuello pero como había dicho antes ¿Quién sospecharía de él?

* * *

Los informes no decían nada, las notificaciones eran vacías y las investigaciones estaban estancadas, además, ese papelito con una serie de números sin sentido y la ansiedad por más información que pudiese ayudarle a encontrarla antes que nadie.

Cerró su portátil y procedió a guardarlo, había tenido un recorte de tiempo y no pensaba desaprovecharlo, si debía moverse por sí mismo lo haría, empezaría por seguirle el rastro a ese desagradable sujeto que esperaba no volver a ver a solas.

-¿A dónde cree que va?

-tengo un permiso de nuestro superior para movilizarme independientemente- se apresuró a aclarar ante la amenazante mirada del soldado –por culpa del agente Ant me veo obligado a apresurarlo todo, no puedo quedarme esperando por ustedes, cualquier cosa que sea necesario analizar hágamelo llegar al sector 2

-no estarás en el laboratorio- afirmó el sujeto molesto

-no, pero es el único almacén que cuenta con más de 10 científicos, ellos harán análisis previos y me mandaran cualquier información que sea de interés.

-mmm…. Bien haga lo que quiera… estúpida rata de laboratorio queriendo jugar al detective

Sniffles arrugó la nariz molesto, nunca se llevaría bien con los militares, siempre, sin importa cuanto lo evitara, terminaba hablándoles de forma desagradable y estos igual a él

Se dirigió a un jet y pidió al conductor que lo trasladara hasta el pueblo más cercano, le haría una visita a uno de los informantes de "los Azules", había un par de cosas que debía averiguar sobre Ant y Did.

* * *

Despertó confundida, en algún momento pensó que su sueño era real y cuando se dio cuenta que no era así simplemente se deprimió, lo peor de todo no era notar que solo fuera un sueño, sino que el contenido de este era algo perturbador ¿Por qué su mente recordaba a ese soldado de pelo verde? Se abrazó a sus rodillas mientras pensaba, Flippy venía a su mente últimamente, tanto en sueño o porque algo se lo recordaba, era un sujeto extraño, su propósito no habían quedado claros, por lo menos no a ella, pero en algún momento de su corta convivencia él había hecho un cambio insólito.

Sacudió su cabeza para calmarse, sabía que eso no lograría alejar su recuerdo pero le alivianaba un poco la mente. Se puso de pie y caminó al comedor, Did no se encontraba esa noche. Se acercó al sofá donde el peliazul solía dormir y lo sintió cálido, Did había estado acosta no hace mucho, buscó en las habitaciones del departamento pero no dio con él ¿había salido tan de madrugada? Creía que su trabajo era más por el medio día, pensó en llamar a Petunia para preguntarle pero considerando la hora no lo hizo.

El departamento estaba tan oscuro y solitario, no era grande, un condominio se ajustado a un soltero pero sin la presencia de Did se sentía realmente enorme y tenebrosamente vacío, regresó a la habitación y se acostó, cubrió su rostro con la sabana, estaba sola, no le gustaba estar sola, pero parecía que era su destino, toda la gente que intentaba cuidar de ella simplemente desaparecía.

-Mamá, WeiB, Sniffle… Splendon, Flippy….. Did….. WeiB –no pudo evitar sollozar –Flippy…. WeiB…. Flippy- cerró sus ojos mientras la imagen de ambos se dibujaba dificultosamente en su mente, una jovencita de unos 12 años de corta cabellera blanca mirándola de forma peligrosa, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo y frente a ella Flippy, alto, macizo, serio, con rasgos similares a los de la muchacha albina, sus miradas se enfrentaban peligrosamente, sus ojos brillaban y eso le aterraba.

-"_ese monstruo de ojos brillantes…. Se está apoderando de mí! Flaky, tengo miedo, cada vez se me hace más difícil controlarla, ya ha lastimado a personas importantes, ya te ha hecho daño! Tengo que deshacerme de ella!"_

-aun lo recuerdo…..-susurró algo adormecida -WeiB tenía unos hermosos ojos dorados…..- se acomodó en la cama mientras sus parpados se cerraban lentamente - igual que Flippy.

_-Philip! Cuidado, no reconoce a nadie, vete de aquí!- ese era el otro hombre que trabajaba con sus padres y al que había nombrado era a su padre?_

_-Mi pierna!...__WEIß __detente, soy Philip, no me recuerdas?_

_Luego escucho una siniestras carcajada, el grito de su madre, algo pesado caer y chocar contra la puerta de su habitación y…. después un par de orbes doradas mirándola penetrantemente, con odio, con rabia, con vicio y ganas de matarla, tuvo miedo, quiso huir pero estaba paralizada, miraba directamente a aquella criatura que no dudaría en destajarla con sus filosas garras, el olor a sangre proveniente de ese desquiciado ser lleno su cavidad nasal y luego, luego, solo recordaba que un fuerte, púnzate y quemante dolor en su pecho la sumergían en un profundo sueño._

_-Flaky! WeiB cómo pudiste? _

_-no ha sido suficiente…. No la he matado…- gruñó la niña albina en un tono triste_

_Se escuchó el sonido de varias armas dispararse, el cuerpo parado frente a ella pereció recibir varios golpes y luego se desplomó sin más._

_-aun respira! Philip, llevala a la sala de cirugía! Hay que cerrar sus heridas antes que sea demasiado tarde!_

_-… no sobrevivirá_

_-Philip!_

_-lo siento pero prefiero que muera, no soporta verla así_

_-pero…es tu hija!_

_-hubiese preferido que muriera junto con su gemelo._

_-ellos la quieren con vida, si muere te castigaran!_

_Se escucharon varios pasos, un par de soldados cargaron el cuerpo de la inconsciente WeiB y otros se quedaron observando a una agónica Flaky_

_-aprovecharemos esto para hacer la transfusión- un hombre extraño de gruesas gafas aparecía tras la pareja de científicos –WeiB ya está lista, será mejor que nos movamos rápido, la niña no tiene mucho tiempo_

_-no sobrevivirá, déjala donde está- protestó Philip impidiendo que movieran a Flaky pero unos soldados le apuntaron obligándolo a ceder_

_- no importa que tenga un rastro de tu sangre Philip, eso es lo de menos, recuerda que ella antes que tu "hija" es la de WeiB y sabes cómo se pondrá cuando descubra que la niña no está_

_-fue ella la que trató de matarla!_

_-está bajo efecto, en estas condiciones ella no distingue a amigos de enemigos, pero cuando recuperé la cordura y descubre que ella- apuntando a Flaky- está muerta… no usara su desequilibrio mental para intentar asesinarnos, lo hará conscientemente. Sabes lo peligrosa que es la "hija del Tigre" cuando desea muerto a alguien entando en sus cabales, no querrás ser su objetivo ¿verdad?_

_-…haz lo que quieras… maldito lame culos.- escupió furioso al científico de gafas gruesas mientras desaparecía por el pasillo._

Dio un brinco, saltó de la cama y corrió al salón pero el sofá seguía vacío, con algo de tristeza caminó a la cocina y encontró dentro del refrigerador un par de platos cubiertos de plástico trasparente acompañados de una nota

"_lo lamento, me ha salido un trabajo de última hora y tengo que levantarme realmente temprano, te dejo el almuerzo y la cena preparados, llama a Petunia si te sientes aburrida, no abandones el departamento sola, cuídate, nos vemos por la noche._

_Did"_

Flaky sonrío alegremente, era una sensación extraña pero le gustaba, así como le comenzaba a gustar Did. Comería el almuerzo y luego visitaría a Petunia, aunque realmente quería que el día pasara rápido para volver a ver a Did, estar con él era agradable.

Escuchó el sonido del timbre y por unos segundos dudó en atender, podía ignorarlo pero ¿y si era importante para Did? ¿O si era Did que se había olvidado de las llaves? Prefirió hacer como si no oyera nada, preparó el plato sobre la mesa y gran vaso de jugo pero el sonido del timbre ahora era más prolongado, como si del otro lado el que estuviera llamando no levantara el dedo del botón. Ya totalmente irritada se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió bruscamente

-finalmente! No tengo todo el día…!-exclamó el desconocido que quitaba su dedo del timbre

Flaky retrocedió un paso sorprendida al igual que la persona frente a ella.

-tu?...-masculló con dificultad al verla a ella

Antes que pudiese cerrar la puerta de golpe ese individuo se le abalanzó estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-pensé que estabas muerta!- acarició su cabeza con suavidad negándose a soltarla, Flaky podía sentir como él temblaba –pensé que nunca volvería a verte….Flaky.- la tomó por los hombros para examinarla mejor- … ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?... ¿acaso Did…?

Flaky respiró con dificultad, conocía al muchacho frente a ella y sabía a qué se dedicaba, pero lo que le perturbaba no era él en sí, sino el hecho que conociera a Did, eso solo aclaraba una duda, Did era un soldado.

Comenzó a hiperventilarse, al notarlo buscó entre sus cosas una bolsa de papel y se la dio

-respira dentro Flaky, hazlo con calma- caminó al interior de la vivienda cerrando la puerta tras de sí, guió a la pelirroja hasta el sofá para que se sentara –¿te sientes mejor?

Flaky evadió su mirada, pese a que no lo demostraba estaba aterrada, en su mente solo aparecían imágenes donde ella volvía a ser encerrada y pinchada días tras días

-¿Did te está ocultando?-pero ella se negaba a verlo a la cara, ni siquiera le contestaba -¿Flaky? ¿no me recuerdas? Soy Sniffles, jugábamos juntos cuando niños…..¿me has olvidado?

-se quién eres… y lo que haces…

Sniffles abrió los ojos sorprendido y dolido, no lo había meditado, Flaky estaba siendo indiferente con él por temor, pero ¿Qué haría él? Se suponía que ella era el objetivo, "los azules" la buscaban, "los verdes" la habían robado ¿y él? Trabajaba para la organización del Tigre, era uno de los científicos favoritos, aunque lo habían desplazado del proyecto P.A.O.A y aun ignoraba el por qué pero, Flaky era el proyecto en sí, era ella la que poseía la estructura genética para mutar a humanos y crear soldados perfectos, sin embargo, no era una vida muy bonita.

-Flaky….. yo…. –la observó con cuidado, su larga y hermosa melena roja había desaparecido, vestía ropa algo gruesa y era de hombre, se veía tan diferente –yo estoy buscando a una niña… no a un muchacho.

Ella se abrazó a sí misma y le dio la espalda, cuando Sniffle se acercó se apresuró a evadirlo, no quería su contacto, había un resentimiento de por medio causado por la pérdida de sus padres

-Flaky…¿aun estás molesta? Sabes que solo era un niño cuando ocurrió, ni siquiera era conciente de lo que hacían ¿crees que no me siento mal por todo lo sucedido? Gran parte de la culpa la cargo debido a mis padres… y ellos también fueron asesinados

-… se lo merecían…

Sniffles estaba atónito, Flaky era tan dulce e inocente, pero sus palabras fueron filosas cargadas de rencor, ella lo odiaba pero él no, nunca la había olvidado, después de todo era el amor de su infancia y ahora, que la veía bien, era una mujercita hermosa, pese a la situación incomoda no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar esos prominentes cambios en su pequeño pero bien formado cuerpo

-si te sientes mejor odiándome entonces hazlo pero no me volveré alejar de ti

La pelirroja se giró de golpe mirándolo atónita, sus ojos estaban brillosos debido a la retención de lágrimas pero la mueca de su boca no era de tristeza ni asombro, sus dientes se oprimían entre sí con furia, intentó acercársele pero Flaky le respondió con un manotazo, no quería ningún contacto físico con él

-la única persona a la que quisiera ver sería a WeiB! ELLA FUE LA UNICA QUE INTENTÓ SALVARNOS!

-ELLA MATÓ A MIS PADRES!

-ELLOS TRAICIONARON A LOS MIOS!

-ESO NO JUSTIFICA SUS ACCIONES!

-TUS PADRES TE HUBIESEN USADO COMO CONEJILLO SI CON ESO ASCENDÍAN DE PUESTO! ENGAÑARON A MIS PADRES, LOS TRAICIONARON Y SE HICIERON CON EL PROYECTO DE LILITH SOLO POR AVARICIA!

-MIS PADRES TAMBIEN ESTABAN CON LA SOGA AL CUELLO!

-eran unos cobardes… ¿tú eres como ellos?

Miró los hermosos ojos verdes de Flaky, brillaban con tanta pasión, estaba furiosa pero buscaba un alivio, su alma estaba destrozada, su infancia no había sido la de una niña normal, incluso él la había abandonado cuando sintió el peligro rondándole, era un cobarde a diferencia de WeiB, Sniffle era como sus difuntos padres

-ambos somos huérfanos Flaky, ambos pasamos por una infancia difícil… tuvimos que aguantar tanto… somos iguales

-no lo somos! Yo soy un objeto, para todo el mundo soy una probeta viviente, tú por lo menos eres una persona.

-yo también fui parte del proyecto P.A.O.A

-¿Qué?

-soy uno de los "cinco "

-¿Por qué tú? WeiB dijo que no calificabas

-me ofrecí voluntariamente, era lo menos que podía hacer para entender tu dolor

La palma de su mano dio contra la mejilla izquierda de Sniffle, sus gafas salieron volando hacia el sofá, viró su rostro rápidamente tratando de ver la borrosa imagen de Flaky pero entonces otra cachetada le dio en la mejilla opuesta, trató de detenerla pero ella lo empujó contra el sofá, lo miró por un tiempo prolongado mientras el peliceleste intentaba encontrar sus lentes y de paso recuperarse del shock

-¿cinco? ¿Quiénes son?

-no le conozco, esa información no la manejo- sus dedos rozaron el marco de sus lentes cuando iba a cogerlas Flaky se le adelantó quitándoselas -¿Flaky?

-no te las entregaré, dame los nombres ¿Quiénes son?

-te juro que no lo sé

-¿Por qué me hacen esto? Usarme como cualquier cosa, manipular mi vida como si fuera solo una herramienta.

-Flaky

-no quiero consuelo ¿de dónde conoces a Did?

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién es él realmente? ¿Para quién trabaja?- sentía como su sangre calentaba cada una de sus extremidades –habla!

-Did… es solo un simple informante, se encarga de vigilar las áreas que se le asignan, no es un soldado… Flaky… ¿podrías… mis gafas?

-no

-eh?

-para quien trabajas? A que gobierno le sirves?

-Flaky… yo no te delataré

-contéstame oh…. Las rompo!

-no, no lo hagas…. No tengo otro par…. Y su graduación es muy difícil de conseguir!

-comienza a hablar- mascullo, su sangre bullía

-has cambiando…¿Qué te hicieron durante estos diez años?

-no quisieras enterarte, mi sufrimiento fue el doble que el de WeiB… cuando ella murió, yo fui su remplazo

Estaba confundido, la información que manejaba era otra, sabía algo sobre el historial del prototipo y también que habían dejado de usarla, pero en ninguna parte figuraba como muerta… WeiB había desaparecido pero ¿muerta?

Su mente comenzó a trabajar rápido, recordando informes y experimentos en relación con el prototipo, todos los proyectos que se habían llevado a cabo con "la hija del Tigre" las reacciones y consecuencias, el desarrollo de mutación en el A.D.N en niños preferentemente gemelos o mellizos, la cantidad de muertos menores de edad y de los pocos sobrevivientes… WeiB su nombre nunca apareció en la lista de defunción, ella no podía estar muerta.

-sigo los pasos de mis padres y trabajo para sus jefes- habló con tristeza –Did, él también trabaja para ellos.

Podía oír la respiración de la pelirroja, estaba alterada pero parecía intentar calmarse, aspiraba por la nariz y exhalaba por la boca, se notaba triste ¿sería por lo de Did? Sniffle no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos, porque sabía también que ese "informante" era uno de los S.E y el segundo de los "machos de apareamiento para el proyecto Lilith", entonces, movido por los celos debido a la alteración hormonal al encontrase cerca de esa "hembra" se atrevió ser él que realizara las preguntas de manera exigente

-¿de dónde conoces a Did? ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con él?

-yo no tengo ningún tipo de relación con "los azules"

Escuchó sus pasos, el sonido de la puerta abrirse, algo siendo colocado sobre una superficie de cristal o vidrio y luego un leve portazo… no tardó en darse cuenta que Flaky se había marchado.

* * *

La vio salir por mera casualidad, cruzó por delante de su auto, él bajó sus gafas para permitir una mejor visual, la joven criatura delante suyo era bastante andrógeno pero podía asegurar que era una mujer, pero ciertos rasgos suyos eran diferentes a los de las fotos que se les habían facilitado.

Disimuladamente la siguió por un par de calles, aquella joven criatura pelirroja parecía algo apurada y confundida, giraba por las esquinas como si huyese de alguien, miraba los alrededores como si esperase no dar con algún acosador, desendió del auto y le siguió el rastro a pie, cuando se encontró con una ruta que la llevaba fuera del pueblo hacia el bosque procedió a detenerla sujetándola del brazo.

-espera! Sabes que hay afuera? Es peligroso para una niña andar sola por ahí!

-suélteme!

-claro que no, me díras tu nombre y donde están tus padres, volverás con ellos ahora mismo!

-no tengo padres! No tengo donde volver! Solo quiero que me dejen en paz!

La joven dama comenzó a llorar, el suspiró algo agotado, sabía que no era su culpa pero no podía evitar sentirse afectado por la situación, sin soltarla, la obligó a tomar asiento sobre una piedra, le ofreció un pañuelo para sus lágrimas, ella se secó las lagrima y devolvió el objeto a su dueño, Mole esperó con paciencia a que se calmara, cuando finalmente solo escuchaba como hipeaba tomo nuevamente la palabra

-¿estás sola?- pero ella no respondió –me llamo Mole…¿su nombre señorita?

-… Flaky

Mole la miró con tristeza, sus ojos estaban hinchados, parecía asustada y lo peor de todo, él sabía quién era ella y quienes la buscaban.

Se acomodó sus lentes, la soltó y extrajo inmediatamente algo de su bolsillo, luego se lo ofreció a ella, Flaky

-no te asustes por favor, es dinero que te hará falta

-¿Por qué me da esto?

-toma esta dirección, está en el otro pueblo, es un amigo mío, de confianza, ve con él

-pero…

-el autobús sale dentro de una hora, la parada está hacia esa dirección, luego doble a la derecha y luego siga recto.-se puso de pie, se sacudió los pantalones y se alejó con un paso lento dejando a la pequeña pelirroja confundida

-GRACIAS!

-no es necesario- alzó una mano sin darse la vuelta mientras se dirigía a su auto, en su mente pensaba en como enturbiar la investigación, por mucho que esa niña fuera portadora de un virus, era solo una niña, haría sus propias averiguaciones al respecto del tema antes de proceder a informar a su cliente sobre el paradero de la jovencita Flaky, buscó las llaves de su vehículo cuando recordó el pañuelo, tenía rastro del A.D.N de la pequeña, podría mandarlo a un laboratorio clandestino para ver si los documentos que había recibido eran verídicos.

Puso en marcha su coche y aceleró. Tenía trabajo pendiente.

* * *

_**El destino de Flaky parece tan incierto, no dura con nadie que intenta protegerla**_

_** ¿donde está Did? ni yo lo sé XD... pero lo saque por un momento, después de todo, es un informante, así que trabajo le saldrá por ahí**_

_** ¿por que Mole ayuda a Flaky? simple, se compadeció y no es tonto, su cliente le es sospechoso, cuando alguien siente que las cosas no encajan y tiene los medios para averiguarlo pues no se arriesga **_

_**¿que pasó con Flippy? está rastreando su ubicación y luego procederá a buscar a su "hembra"**_

_** ¿Sniffle? están en el departamento de Did, como es casi ciego no puede hacer nada sin sus gafas.**_

_**Espero que el capitulo fuera de su agrado XD**_

_**gracias a mis lectores (as) muchas, muchas gracias!**_


	11. Reencuetros

_**Uso esta sección solo para agregar palabras al documento... y lo hago todo después de haberlo subido, hubo un tiempo atras que por X motivo no podía realizar ningún tipo de acción, supongo que un problema con la configuración de la vieja PC...**_

_**Pasando el tema y centrándonos en la historia, leyéndola detenidamente me e percatado que Flippy y Flaky no se la han pasado tan juntos como se suponía debía ser... además mas que "ero" pasó a ser una historia "bélica" y por "los creadores de mondo media" que me a costado desarrollarla, además, finalmente recordé que significaba P.A.O.A XD (grito de alegría) "Prototipo Anatómico 0(cero) Activo" (eso lo explicaré un poco mas adelante)**_

_**También quiero recalcar algo, no planeo meter a mas personajes, tengo demasiados y he abusado de la existencia de algunos, mi intención no es ponerlos a todos como secundarios, sino que de vez en cuando solo sean nombrados para llenar espacios... **_

_**Sobre las enigmáticas White y WeiB... e tratado fervientemente de no pasarlas a personajes principales, está mas que claro que es una creación **_**_mía, no es una Mary Sue, Mary Sue es una averracion existencial y debe ser aniquilada, White o WeiB es solo un personaje que da el toque de misticismo, no abusaré del tema, solo está para relacionar a los personajes._**

**_Ummm.. creo que por ahora no tengo mas que agregar, disfruten del capitulo... (sufrí mucho al escribirlo)_**

* * *

-"_Flaky? Vaya, estas dormida- él la miró con tristeza, la cubrió con un cobertor y luego tomó asiento a su lado-¿Cómo puedo sacarte de aquí? – ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, su respiración era algo pesada y su voz sonaba quebrada –no soporto verlas así, WeiB parece estar al borde de la demencia y tu ni siquiera has cumplido los 4 años, no entiendo cómo es que sobreviviste si eras mucho más débil que tu gemelo_

_Se escuchó el sonido de las bisagras de la puerta y unos pasos, él se puso de pie de un salto y observó a la persona que aguardaba bajo el marco de la entrada_

_-que haces aquí Philip?- era la voz de una mujer que parecía estar sorprendida al encontrarse con él_

_-me mandaron a chequearla-intentó fingir indiferencia pero su voz era débil _

_-qué raro, eso me lo pidieron a mi… bueno, la haz examinado? ¿Cómo ha reaccionado su metabolismo? no hay daños internos verdad?- antes que él respondiera se acercó a la pequeña criatura pelirroja que dormía en estado de semi inconciencia sobre el pequeño catre militar –dios… cada vez la veo peor_

_-su pulso es normal, solo su piel ha sufrido una leve descoloración….-ocultó su mirada trataba de no ver a su pequeña hija directamente –no le afectará para nada, solo será más delicada al sol, la pigmentación no resistirá largas exposiciones bajo la influencia de los rayos ultravioletas_

_-oh Flaky ¿puedes oírme?- la miró con tristeza –mi pequeña, Philip ¿no podemos detener los experimentos por un tiempo? Si siguen así ella… no quiero perderla, Flaky es como mi hija… me destroza tener que entregarla a esos tipos_

_-WeiB- guardó silencio por unos segundos regulando su respiración –ella está soportando todo por llamar la atención y desviarla de Flaky_

_-WeiB lo sabe? Su comportamiento con la pequeña es realmente extraño pero…. ¿lo sabe?_

_-creo que lo sospecha, aunque no lo puedo asegurar, quizás solo se aferra a la idea de que ella podría ser uno de los que sobrevivió, así como con Blue y Red_

_-Philip, dime la verdad, somos amigos ¿no te importa lo que le hagan a tu hija o a WeiB? Después de todo ella es la hermana de la mujer que amas, de la madre de Flaky_

_-…. No, yo solo fui el elegido para dejarla embarazada…. –masculló débilmente mientras cerraba sus ojos con frustración."_

* * *

Observar a los niños jugar en la plaza del pueblo era gratificante, de cierta forma su alma se sentía en paz consigo mismo, pero, solo duraba por unos minutos, la presencia de esa niña lo atormentaba, aunque gran parte de su memoria se había perdido, estaba seguro de que tenía muchas cosas pendientes y que esa niña lo ataba a una trágica verdad.

El leve golpe de una pelota de hule lo hiso reaccionar, miró a los niños que agitaban sus brazos pidiendo por el objeto, sonrió y les lanzó el balón, los pequeños retomaron su juego y él decidió volver a su taller y terminar su trabajo.

Esperó el cambio del semáforo mientras un vehículo del ejercito transitó por la calle, sintió curiosidad, como si tuviese de alguna forma algún tipo de relación con él, sin disimular ningún momento no le quitó los ojos de encima, el coche se detuvo frente a la oficina de policías y de este descendió una sola persona, a la distancia no podía distinguirle, su uniforme no definía ningún tipo de figura, podía ser un hombre pero, cuando esta finalmente se acercó a la puerta de entrada, pudo apreciarle mejor, el sol le dio directamente, tenía el cabello muy corto y era blanco además usaba una falda larga, era una mujer.

La curiosidad lo dominaba, sus piernas lo llevaron hasta la entrada, trató de ver a través del cristal pero el sol se reflejaba y solo perjudicaba sus ojos, decidido se adentró a la oficina, ante él estaba el escritorio del alguacil pero vacío, miró los alrededores, no había ningún alma, supuso que podían estar en la oficina discutiendo sobre un tema importante fue entonces cuando una puerta del pasillo se abrió y de este salió la extraña fémina, su presencia era imponente, se podía sentir una aura de miedo e inseguridad flotando por el aire, entonces ella se giró quedando frente a él. No era más alta que él, sus zapatos le daban unos cuantos centímetros pero no los suficientes para quedar a su altura, era delgada pero se podía apreciar una contextura fuerte y su mirada ardía de forma asesina, era una criatura sumamente peligrosa seguramente no dudaría en matar pese a tener testigos cerca, como si la conociera de antes.

Lo hizo a un lado de un manotazo violento, en su pálido rostro se podía apreciar irritación, esa extraña mujer estaba furiosa, sin quitarle la vista de encima la siguió hasta la salida pero siempre a una gran distancia, ella abordó el vehículo y se marchó entonces una mano se apoyó en su hombro

-Cro, que haces ahí parado, sé que la dama es atractiva pero creo que no lograrías nada con ella

-Pop?... yo solo…. Es que me parecía conocida

- en serio?

-esa mujer había estado antes en el pueblo?

-no, es la primera vez que la veo por aquí, además no ha venido de visitas

-asuntos policiales?

-a preguntado por una persona desaparecida, creo que debe ser algo muy importante y confidencial considerando la situación

-no… no comprendo

-una persona de su rango ha venido personalmente a pedir "ayuda" para encontrar a alguien aunque no me ha negado la posibilidad de hacerlo público.

-¿a quién busca?

-a un hombre- sonrío con malicia socarrona al notar la extraña expresión de Cro –un muchacho más bien, se ve algo joven, no tanto como ella pero es menor, parece que era uno de sus subordinados, dijo que le habían perdido es rastro, estaba como civil y temía que algún terrorista lo hubiese capturado

-es algo serio pero ¿está bien que lo haga tan público? No pondría en riesgo la vida del sujeto?

-sí, eso fue lo mismo que le pregunté –entonces la expresión de Pop se volvió seria –pero dijo que lo importante no era él sino lo que tenía bajo su cuidado

-eh?

-yo también me pregunto que es aquello tan importante como para poner en riesgo a un hombre que sirve a su país

-esa mujer…. Es peligrosa

Abandonó la estación de policía y cruzó la plaza nuevamente, había pensado ir al taller pero prefirió volver a su vivienda, miró a la distancia los gruesos arbustos que cubrían la entrada de su casa, metió una mano en su bolsillo buscando la llave cuando una pequeña figura frente a él lo dejó helado, parpadeó tratando de convencerse a si mismo que solo era una treta de su imaginación nada mas pero aquella niña era real, aquella niña era idéntica a la de sus pesadillas.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó amenazante y asustado -¿Qué haces aquí?

-dis…disculpe…. Yo… -ella parecía asustada, agachaba la cabeza y su pequeño cuerpo temblaba –me… dieron…. Esta dirección….

-¿Quién?- ante esa pequeña y débil imagen suavizó su voz, por mucho que se pareciera a la niña de sus sueños, era claro que no podría hacerle daño alguno.

Ella extrajo un papel y se lo ofreció estirando su mano, Cro dudó por unos largos segundos en acercarse y tomarlo, más que nada temía tener un contacto con ella, aun así procedió a recibir el objeto evitando cualquier tipo de rose

-así… que Mole te ha mandado aquí?

-si

-¿Por qué? ¿De dónde le conoces?

-yo, realmente no lo conozco, nos…. Nos cruzamos hace…. Unas horas….

-bueno, supongo que sus razones tendrá, Mole es muy meticuloso con sus acciones, disculpa, me llamo Cro Marmot pero puedes decirme Cro ¿tu nombre?

-soy… soy Flaky….

Entonces como si su cabeza fuera baleada comenzó a relampaguear miles de raras imágenes, escuchaba a muchas personas hablar al mismo tiempo y entre todos ellos los nombres de Flaky y WeiB se repetían constantemente

Flaky se adelantó a sujetarlo cuando lo vio precipitarse contra el suelo, pese a ser más pequeña y notablemente más débil logró evitarle un fuerte golpe, Cro la miró confundido, tenían los mismos ojos, ella no había heredado los de WeiB….

-gracias…. Pero ya estoy bien.

-se…seguro?

-sí, estuve mucho tiempo bajo el sol, me ha dado un mareo… pero no es nada.

Subió la ventana polarizada del coche, durante un breve tiempo solo se limitó a dirigir su mirada al volante pero realmente estaba concentrada en otra cosa, acomodó el espejo retrovisor, se observó detenidamente.

-al fin te encuentro…..Flaky

La invitó a pasar, le ofreció algo para tomar y luego se sentó frente a ella, quiso abordarla con algunas preguntas simples ¿Qué edad tenia? ¿Con quién estaba? ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Por qué Mole la había mandado hasta su casa? En algunas ocasiones se negó a contestar, incluso guardaba silencio como si esperara la siguiente pregunta, le molestaba que se sintiera con derecho a reservarse su información considerando que era más una intrusa que invitada y también porque su presencia en cierta forma le era incomoda, como si con ella enfrente suyo viejos y olvidados fantasmas vinieran a acosarle por "malas acciones"

-creo que llamaré a Mole…. Aguarda aquí

Incapaz de soportar la sensación de culpa? Buscó la primera escusa creíble para poder alejarse y desaparecer de su rango de visión, en su vida, la que recordaba, había sentido tanta presión, algo que ignoraba se asentaba sobre sus hombros de forma violenta

-…. Vamos hombre, contesta el puto teléfono!...

Decepcionado colgó la bocina, no quitó su mano ni se apartó del aparato, estaba pensado en que hacer y cómo mantenerse alejado de Flaky, ella parecía recordarla constantemente algo que prefería seguir manteniendo en el olvido junto con la gran parte de su misterioso pasado

-¿Qué daño puede hacerme una simple niña?

Escuchó como alguien golpeaba la puerta principal, precedió de forma mecánica a abrirla, frente a él esa mujer de ojos brillantes y un arma en su mano lo paralizaron, pero más que nada en relampagueante resplandor dorado que desprendía sus ojos lo congeló, sintió la boca del cañón clavarse en su estómago, sus visión pasaban del arma al rostro neutral de su agresora, iba a matarlo

-lo siento Philip, pero nunca estuviste capacitado para cuidar de ella.- y jaló el gatillo.

* * *

Aun ignoraba su verdadera posición, no reconocía los alrededores, la carretera que estaba siguiendo no había tenido ninguna señalización, desconocía si estaba cerca o lejos del pueblo donde la pequeña "Reina" se le había escapado y se había separado de Red.

Cansado o más bien fastidiado decidió tomar asiento en el suelo, extrajo otro cigarro, aspiró con tranquilidad mientras el cielo se oscurecía, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que viajaba hacia el oeste.

-bueno, creo que es hora de hacerlo como en los viejos tiempos- empuñó su cuchillo y buscó alguna alimaña de la cual alimentarse, tenía que hacerlo antes que la noche cubriera todo el bosque, entonces el sonido de un vehículo a lo lejos lo alentó a tranquilizarse, quizás si estaba siguiendo la ruta correcta, además, considerando que hacía un par de horas se encontraba en una base enemiga, oculto entre la vegetación no perdió de vista los dos vehículos que avanzaban a gran velocidad por el pavimento.

Aun con el quejido de sus tripas siguió los transportes de caga hasta el objetivo, tardó un par de hora pero no estaba tan lejos.

El lugar era otro almacén, pero a diferencia del que había tenido cautiva a Flaky este contaba con un doble cercado y extrema vigilancia, rodeó el lugar buscando los posibles puntos muertos para poder sacarle provecho.

-Tsk…. Snake era un maldito dios en esto….. –susurró ante sentirse totalmente inútil en la tarea y presionado tanto por él mismo que por el odioso recuerdo de su deber como "soldado"

Los vehículos, a diferencia de otros almacenes, entraron a un gran hangar quedando cubiertos ante la posible viste de alguien del exterior, de ellos descendieron algunos soldados, un hombre de cabello negro y piel bronceada fumaba con total tranquilidad mientras los demás se encargaban de bajar y trasladar varios artículos en ruinas de los transportes

-hágame el favor de no fumar ante mi presencia soldado.

Ant, hizo una burda morisqueta antes de tirar del cigarro a los pies del otro hombre y pisarlo mientras lo miraba con total descaro

-vaya, es que a todo el mundo le molesta la nicotina? Algunos tenemos necesidades, estar aquí todo el tiempo es algo estresante

-siendo usted uno de los que menos trabaja, no veo porque deba estar bajo tanta presión

-duermo poco

-tome un café

-um…. Usted no me agrada soldado Splendod

-y usted a mí tampoco señor Ant, y soy comandante para usted

-tsk… claro…. Como usted diga… comandante.- lo miró con arrogancia, como si esperara alguna reacción violenta de ese hombre pelirrojo pero este se mantuvo calmo, logrando el efecto contrario, irritándolo a él –grrr… no necesito que sea tan arrogante sabe

-si ya no tiene nada mejor que hacer, vuelva al trabajo.

Ant se puso unos guantes y procedió a cargar algunos objetos, a mitad del pasillo y estando libre de la mirada vigilante de su "superior" abandonó lo que cargaba, se quitó los guantes y se dirigió a una sala donde en su ventana rezaba"solo personal autorizado"

-um, que raro, el cuatro ojos no ha pasado por aquí?

El laboratorio estaba en total abandono, daba a suponer que llevaba una semana sin ser utilizado ni aseado, se acercó a un loqued y con una ganzúa la forzó, revisó las carpetas, documentos, anotaciones y "tomo prestado" algunos disquetes. Al sentir pisadas por el pasillo se abalanzó contra el interruptor de luz, esperó paciente a que la zona estuviese despejada, luego, con total calma abandonó el lugar como si nada.

Red, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado contra una pared lo vio pasar, claro que había una razón para ser un infiltrado y haberse ganado el acenso en el territorio enemigo, sonrío de lado al descubrir al "doble agente", tronó sus dedos mientras sus ojos brillaban como el fuego, ahora solo le quedaba una sola cosa pendiente con respecto a su misión, descubrir al verdadero traidor.

Como si fuera un sexto sentido su cuerpo vibró de la misma forma como cuando se encontraba en el campo de batalla luchando por su vida, solo había sentido eso unos minutos antes de la muerte de Snake y Kabom…

-_**"correrá sangre"**_

Como si se hubiese inyectado algún tipo de droga estimulante su cerebro pareció incrementar sus sentidos, lo que hace unos minutos atrás se le hacía casi imposible ahora le era tan fácil como distinguir el azul del rojo, un pequeño fallo en el alumbrado de la torre norte, solo un leve descuido y contaba con el tiempo suficiente para traspasar el alambrado y estar del otro lado. Si en su interior se encontraba su "hembra" se aseguraría de que nadie más que ello dos salieran con vida. Después de todo las demás vidas le no eran indispensables.

* * *

Cuando despertó notó tres cosas perturbadoras, la primera fue que el lugar estaba muy oscuro, la segunda que estaba sentado con las muñecas atacas por detrás en el respaldo de una incómoda silla y la tercera la voz de dos o tres individuos que no conocía.

La luz de la habitación al otro lado de la puerta era demasiado para sus ojos, la irritación fue enorme, apretó los parpados por unos segundos mientras intentaba abrirlo de vez en cuando hasta acostumbrarse sin embargo dos figuras extrañas se cruzaron entre él y el exterior.

-este tipo no tiene nada!

-no entiendo porque nos mandaron a secuestrarlo, Rat tendrá que pagarnos extra, ese poli casi nos descubre

-por suerte fue fácil

-no se lo menciones, ese tipo se ha puesto realmente evasivo con las pagas, le diremos que tuvimos problemas y le cobraremos extra por "el trabajo sucio"

-eres un genio hermano jejejeje

-a este mundo lo mueve el dinero, hay que saber cómo conseguirlo sin tanto esfuerzo jejejeje

Trató de hablar pero descubrió que tenía algo cubriéndole la boca, apretó la mandíbula molesto, trató de forzar las manos, quizás podría aflojar las cuerdas aprovechando que la habitación estaba a oscura

-prende la luz no veo nada Lifty

-ya voy

Cerró los ojos antes de recibir el flash directo a sus pupilas y trató fingir que aún estaba inconsciente

-umm…?- uno de los sujetos se le acercó y lo tomó del pelo para levantarle la cabeza- es un viejo ¿Qué pinta este tipo en todo esto? Le sacaste algún tipo de información a Rat?

-lo único que sé de ese tipo es que trabaja para el ejercito

Cro sintió como una si algo pulsara desde el interior de su pecho

-sí, eso también lo sé, después de todo lo que buscamos en a los sobrevivientes del proyecto Lilith –Cro no pudo evitar una ola de escalofríos que le erizaron todos los pelos de la piel –tengo una pequeña lista, aunque faltan fotos, buscar a gente supuestamente muerta no es fácil, casi todos se cambiaron en nombre.

-tengo cierta curiosidad, hasta ahora solo figuran cuatro nombres de mujeres en la lista, el resto son todos hombres

-ah, por eso no te preocupes, de esas no ha sobrevivido ninguna

-ah, es una lástima, buscar solo a hombres es aburrido, esperaba conocer a una chica

-qué pasó con la pelirroja esa con la que te cruzaste en el otro pueblo?-Shifty alzó una ceja –creía que no te la podías sacar de la cabeza

-ah… esa niña…. No lo sé, habían dos hombres con ella… creo que pertenecían al ejercito…

-¿en serio? ¿por qué no se lo mencionaste a Rat? Podía haber sido información importante, se la podrías haber vendido!

Lifty permaneció en silencio como si meditara algo, se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba el techo, luego de un rato ausente se dirigió a su hermano acercándose a él

-hay algo que me tienen inquieto

-eh? A qué viene eso?

-te acuerdas de la droga esa que nos están dando?- entrecerró sus ojos mirando fijamente a su gemelo mayor –siempre me pareció algo sospechoso pero por alguna razón nos pagan por que nos la inyectemos.

-no ha tenido ningún tipo de efecto en nosotros

-…..tú la has dejado de probar?

-si, después de la segunda dosis, odio las agujas

-yo no

-no te estarás volviendo adicto a esa mierda verdad?

-no, solo me inyecto cuando Rat nos las entrega pero en sí, nunca las recuerdo, pero sabes, cuando vi a esa chica, me pasó algo raro…. Por un tiempo me pregunté porque no me atraía Petunia, físicamente es monumental

-Te recuerdo que me la he pedido para mí!

-no hagas escenas, no voy a eso

-entonces qué?

Cro observó a los gemelos que ignoraban que estaba consiente, parecía analizar con cuidado al sujeto de cabeza descubierta mientras cuidadosamente trataba de zafar sus manos de su agarre

-cuando vi a esa pelirroja, todo mi cuerpo pareció reaccionar, incluso esa habitación tenía una rara fragancia que aún recuerdo.

-eres un pervertido.-puso cara de asco

-maldición! Olvídalo!- disgustado se marchó

-fantástico ahora yo me tengo que hacer cargo de este tipo- lo miró y dio un leve salto hacia atrás soltándole el pelo del flequillo –mierda! Estabas despierto? No me des esos susto imbécil!- acto seguido y más que nada con intención de lastimarlo por lo anterior, le arrancó con rapidez la cinta que le cubría la boca, Cro dejó escapar un gemido de dolor

-vamos, no seas nenaza- volvió a tirarle de los pelos – supongo que sabrás que no te encuentras en condiciones de pasarte de listo así que cooperaras conmigo por las buenas ¿verdad?

-tu…

-um? Ya tienes ganas de hablar?

-tu hermano…. Corre peligro…

-eh? De que hablas?

-forma…. Parte…-tomó aire- del proyecto…- respiró entrecortado –él, si continua… dependerá… por siempre…. De ella…

-se más claro!

-el propósito era… formar una orden… de soldados…. Obedientes y perfectos… basándonos… en la idea …. De ….-aspiró algo agitado- de una …. Colmena….-sintió el jalón en su pelo provocado por Shifty –umg… no … no se puede… hacer a un hombre …. Perfecto… con uno ya existente… pero se… se puede crear…. Para eso… buscamos a una …. Reina… y una sustituta….

-dos mujeres?

-en realidad…. Eran tres….

-tres?

-tienes el expediente?- sentía como su pecho se relajaba y el aire no faltaba como antes –busca los nombres… los de las mujeres…

-eran cuatro

-esas eran cinco

-solo tengo cuatro nombres

-es posible que encuentres el nombre que falta al lado del de WeiB, después de todo… al igual que ustedes, ellas eran gemelas.

* * *

¿Qué había sido lo último que recordaba? Un fuerte sonido como él de un arma y luego ¿Luego? Un golpe rápido en su nuca, seguramente se había quedado inconsciente, después de todo ya no había más imágenes en su mente, solo un agradable olor que la acobijaba de forma protectora.

-Flaky

-um?

-dormiste bien?

-me duele le cuello

-lo sé, es por el lugar, no es cómodo para el cuerpo dormir en un vehículo

-¿un vehículo?... ¿eh?- se sobresaltó, ahora recordaba lo último, estaba en la casa de un amigo del señor Mole, había huido de Did tras el encuentro con Sniffles al saber que ambos trabajaban para el ejército, se abrazó a si misma asustada ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas en un rincón del asiento trasero del gran coche.

-estas asustada?- frenó y se giró hacia su pasajera. Flaky la miró anonadada, de sus ojos esmeraldas comenzaron a salir lágrimas de forma continua -¿te duele algo?

-tu…. Tu eres…. Yo creía… -aspiró con dificultad debido a ese nudo en su garganta –creía que estabas muerta!- y largó todo su llanto

El vehículo frenó y la mujer que conducía descendió de este dirigiéndose a la parte de pasajeros, abrió la puerta siendo sorprendida por la pequeña pelirroja que se abalanzaba contra ella, aún así esa mujer era fuerte y Flaky demasiado delgada, no logró derribarla aunque ese no era el verdadero propósito de la niña, los brazos de la pelirroja rodearon su cuello estrechándose con fuerza contra ella

-….. ¿supongo que eso significa que estás contenta de verme?

-estás…. VIVA! BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Durante largos minutos se mantuvo sosteniéndola más que respondiendo al abrazo y afecto de Flaky mientras miraba al horizonte con una frialdad que helaría a cualquiera, finalmente el cansancio y las emociones de la pelirroja la terminaron por agotar por completo, comprobado que estaba dormida procedió a recostarla en el asiento trasero y a retomar su viaje. Tras el volante miró el espejo retrovisor con una brillante mirada asesina sobre esa pequeña criatura que yacía inocentemente recostada.

-"puedo sentir los diferentes olores sobre su piel, ha hecho contacto con más de tres de ellos…. Y su cuerpo está llamándolos, en cualquier momento quedará preñada…. Esto obliga a un cambio de planes"_ - _ apoyó su frente sobre el volante por unos segundos mientras su respiración se hacía algo pesada – "será mejor que me apresure"_.-_bajó rápidamente del coche, buscó en la cajuela trasera una gran bolsa, al abrirla extendió lo que había en su interior, miró aquello con repudio, luego vio los alrededores minuciosamente, con agilidad se desnudó para cambiarse las ropas que portaba por otras de distinto diseño e insignia.-"pensé que nunca más volvería a caer tan bajo…. Pero si quiero acabar con esto será mejor que empiece desde adentro…. Y lo haga por mí misma".- miró un mapa que tenía sobre el asiento del acompañante –Red… -comenzó a tiritar ya sea por nervios o excitación -_…"_No deberías verme así…. Lo único que hay en esa testaruda cabeza tuya es acabar con migo…. Jajajaja"_-_ apretó sus encías con fuerza lastimándose el labio en el proceso -"¿Qué aras si es que me llegas a ver….? De verdad matarías a la mujer que tiene el rostro de la persona a la que prometiste proteger?"_- _ dirigió su mirada nuevamente contra el espejo retrovisor y sonrió como una lunática – a quien veras aquí querido amigo mío? A White o a WeiB?

* * *

**Vaya... pensaba extenderlo un poquito más pero el siguiente material irá mejor en un capitulo específicamente para "ese tema"**

**Otra cosilla que quiero tocar es sobre mi one shot, realmente fue una cosa que salió sola, la escribí y la publique con toda maldad para ver las reacciones de todos los lectores y lectoras, es cierto que ese fic da para mas y realmente hay mucho material para trabajarle, pero no es el fic que planeo subir una vez terminada W.A.R, sin embargo, ya que fueron tantos los revienw que me llegaron pues no estaría mal darle una historia un poco más extensa, claro que la cosilla aquí es que realmente quiero probar algo nuevo y no me refiero a otro genero de historia sino a otro método de escritura.**

**Cuando termine el capitulo dos de "SPA" pondré una aviso para los /las interesados/as**

**Gracias por su tiempo en esta lectura, y recuerda, leer es bueno... y si detectan faltas ortográficas (palabras mal escritas, falta de tildes o acentos, incongruencias, etc) pueden notificarlas, aun no e terminado de configurar este Notebook y no me acostumbro al Office 2010**

**ShinobuByako**


	12. Informacion

**Quiero terminar con esta historia, y no por porque me tenga aburrida, muchas de las ideas que se me vienen a la cabeza en sobre el capitulo siguiente, mas bien es porque no quiero que se haga tan larga y tediosa, mi plan era sencillo, hacer una fic Furifure (FlippyxFlaky) pero por alguna razón la trabajé mas y terminé haciéndola algo mas seria y cruel que romántica lemmon (me gusta trabajar el genero de lo erótico)**_  
_

**Además salio el misterio del proyecto secreto, un poco de desarrollo para los personajes y mucha destrucción y muerte, esto ultimo lo tengo que trabajar mas, me gusta este fic, me encanta pero necesita mucha investigación, no quiero simplemente rellenar como una amateur, debo investigar sobre el tema para que las cosas tenga un poco de sentido.  
**

**Muchos(as) de mis lectores gustan de eso, muchas gracias por molestarse en apreciar los detalles y no comentar las faltas ortográficas con las que combato, así como la medicina combate el cáncer (yo soy mas seria con esto, lo e tomado muy personal)  
**

**sé que me e desaparecido por un prolongado tiempo, no me voy a escusar, me desmotivo rápido y las ideas se me están moviendo lentamente, soy floja, listo ya lo he dicho.  
**

**Quizás este capitulo sea algo enredado o explique un poco mas, eso dependerá de cuanta atención le han puesto a la historia.  
**

**Felices Fiestas, he aquí mi regalo de navidad.**

* * *

_-te contaré una historia Flaky, es una historia muy triste con un final incierto._

_-tiene una princesa y un príncipe?-preguntó con inocencia mientras se chupaba un dedo_

_-sí y no, aquí hay una princesa una princesa muy triste y solitaria que se casó con un horrible ogro que secuestraba niños, ese ogro no la quería solo buscaba que ella, esa hermosa dama le diera un heredero uno varón_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-porque las niñas eran una deshonra, sin embargo esa princesa nunca pudo tener hijos._

_-jamás!_

_-bueno, tuvo una hija pero murió tras ella nacer, el ogro disgustado lanzó a su única hija a un agujero esperando que esta muriera devorada por las ratas blancas de ojos rojos sin embargo, tras unos años después escuchó dos llantos, caminó hasta el pozo donde se encontraba su hija y descubrió a dos recién nacidas._

_-¿la hija de la princesa tuvo hijos?_

_-dos niñas, eran tan idénticas una de la otra._

_-el ogro las quiso?_

_-no, pero decidió que serían buenas esclavas, se las quitó a la princesa y encerró a las dos niñas en celdas distintas, mientras las ratas blancas de saltones ojos rojos las pinchabas, mordían y golpeaban….._

_-qué pasó con la hija del ogro?_

_-ella seguía viva, pero loca, en ocasiones actuaba dulcemente y en otras parecía una demente, idéntica a su padre, como si fuera dos seres en un mismo cuerpo._

_-¿Qué pasó con las hijas gemelas?_

_-….. Una murió después de haber tenido gemelos._

_-oh! Tuvo hijos?_

_-una de las ratas blancas cuido de los gemelos pero el mayor y único hombre murió a los pocos días, la segunda, la niña y la más pequeña sobrevivió…. Y sigue viva- la miró con tanta intensidad y pena_

_-¿y la otra gemela WeiB?_

_-ella sigue viva, cuidándote._

OOooOOOooOOoooOOOOoooOOOoooO Ooo

-Escúchame Flaky…-

Ella intentó abrir los ojos pero el sueño era demasiado, no entendía porque estaba tan agotada, la voz de esa importante mujer se oía muy a la distancia

-este es el último día, a partir de lo que ocurra…. Dejaras de existir para el gobierno, morirás para ellos…. Todos nosotros dejaremos de existir

-no quiero morir…- sollozó asustada

-solo haz lo que te digo Flaky

-pero WeiB….

-pon atención!- la tomó con fuerza de ambos brazos lastimándola –este es la última oportunidad para que te dejen en paz! Solo debe parece que mueres físicamente, ya me he encargado de lo demás, de todos lo que levante sospecha sobre P.A.O.A! solo falta eliminar a los únicos testigos y a ti.

La miró asustada intentando no llorar, WeiB ¿la mataría? Era capaz, lo veía en sus ojos dorados, lo sentía en sus garras que se enterraba en su piel, pensaba eliminarla.

-debe haber un cuerpo de mujer, deben verte ingresar, deben verte morir, o al menos eso deben creer, no llores Flaky, nunca te haría daño, jamás, eres lo último que me queda como para herirte.

-¿Qué sucederá con migo?

-… concluye está historia con un final feliz.

-no creemos en finales felices WeiB- murmuró

-…. Je- rió con cinismo girándose hacia un lado y soltándola lentamente –en la vida real no hay finales felices Flaky, para nadie que conozca esta historia, por eso sería mejor acabar con sus trágicas historias

-moriré?

-eso- sus ojos brillaron intensamente con un dorado peligroso y filoso –dependerá del éxito de esta misión….. Soldado.

OOooOOOooOOoooOOOOoooOOOoooO Ooo

Flippy exhaló con autosuficiencia, finalmente, después de su cauteloso ingreso por el alambrado y contar con la suerte de dar con una rejilla del desagüe, lograba estar en lo que parecía bajo el estacionamiento, se oían ruidos de motor y el aire de entre las rejilla era algo toxico, petróleo quemado para ser preciso.

Ignoraba la hora pero estaba seguro que no había pasado tanto tiempo, quizás uno o dos horas nada más, no habían alcanzado el punto más alto de la noche, sonrió, dios, si es que existía, hoy estaba de su lado.

-Vendrá el representante directo del sucesor del líder?- dijo una voz desconocida algo extasiado –tendremos…. Tendremos a la máxima autoridad entre nosotros?- casi parecía atragantarse de tanta emoción

-nunca son buenas noticias cuando es alguien importante

-pero señor Ant ¿no podría solicitarle más tiempo para su misión?

-no. Fue ella la que me recortó el tiempo- gruñó claramente molesto –solo espero que mande a otra área a ese idiota de Splendod…. Más te vale no abrir la boca soldado

-no señor!

-iré a ver la carga, las necesito en el laboratorio.- gesto seguido se sacó la colilla de cigarrillo de la boca dejándola caer por la rejilla del alcantarillado.

El peli verde se mordió con furia el labio inferior, había oído voces, alzó la mirada para ver si lograba identificar a los sujetos y en cambio recibía una quemadura por cigarrillo bajo el ojo, esa mierda dolía, más que un corte sobre todo si era en el rostro.

Se presionó sobre la pequeña pero dolorosa quemadura mientras se alejaba de la rejilla, buscaría el laboratorio seguramente habrían químicos y pólvora, sonrió despiadadamente, Ka-Boom, era hora de hacerle honor a su memoria.

Buscó con el tacto alguna ruta, el lugar estaba muy oscuro y no era recomendable emplear el encendedor para iluminarse, habían algunos soldados haciendo la ronda por la zona sobre su cabeza, si notaban algún resplandor venir a través de la rejilla sería descubierto y rápidamente asesinado.

-¿te enteraste de lo que pasó en el sector dos?

-¿Dónde estaban las celdas de prisioneros?

-si, ya no existe, alguien la hizo volar en pedazos

-… mierda! Se han enterado los superiores?

-es posible que por eso es que venga alguien tan importante ¿no crees?

-pero creía que ya no estaban usando esas instalaciones

-solo para tortura….

-¿uno de los verdes encontró el lugar?

-ni idea, es lugar desapareció, si es que había alguna grabación ya no existe

-dejen de murmurar y llévenme esa carga de nitrato al laboratorio

-si señor!

-chicos más les vale que no se les caiga esa carga o explotaremos en miles de pedazos.

Curioso se acercó nuevamente a la rejilla para contemplar la caja con sellos rojos y la dirección que tomaban los pálidos soldados de carga.

OOooOOOooOOoooOOOOoooOOOoooO Ooo

WeiB le pasó una gorra azul y un chaleco bastante grande del mismo color.

-cúbrete la cabeza, que nadie note ese color de cabello

Flaky miró tristemente la insignia de ambas prendas, luego observó detalladamente a esa temeraria mujer, vestía como uno de los azules, portando insignias de grados superiores e incluso una de las armas favoritas de ese malvado ejercito

-seguimos siendo parte de su ejército aunque no lo deseemos niña- masculló molesta- en unos minutos estará bastante oscuro como para que llames la atención, de todas formas quiero dejarte bien claro algo.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-aguardar a que "él" salga del lugar

-¿Quién es él Weib?

-… aun no lo he decidido

-…. Sniffles…. También es uno de los elegidos para ser el Alfa

Frenó de golpe provocando que el cinturón de Flaky casi le destrozara las costillas, apretó con furia el manubrio y enterró sus garras destrozando el cuero de este, la clara mueca en sus rojos labios demostraba que un fuerte instinto asesino la invadía, estaba furiosa.

-nunca- arrastró cada palabra con tanto desprecio siendo invadida por una terrible aura negra –nunca debí dejarlo con vida….debí matarlo junto con los cobarde de sus padres

Flaky abrió los ojos aterrada ante tales gestos y expresiones, tragó con dificultad y volvió a hablar tartamudeando

-Flippy

-a fracasado!- gritó colérica mientras sacaba trozos del cuero del manubrio –no cumplió con su misión

-… ¿Cuál…. Cuál era su misión?

La albina mujer guardó silencio sin mirarla parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos como si recordase algo.

-da igual, lo eliminaré apenas lo encuentre.

Sintió como si algo se contrajera en lo más profundo de su pecho ¿también mataría a Flippy?, sin pensarlo se aferró al brazo de WeiB

-me a salvado…. Él me ha salvado WeiB, a cuidado de mí

-…..¿en serio?- sonrió con cinismo –¿con cuanto interés lo a echo princesa? –ante la sorpresa de Flaky la sujetó del mentón sin nada de delicadeza, casi lastimándola –él era un proyecto personal Flaky, sé que su interés por protegerte no era por obrar como un buen samaritano, sé que él te desea, todos y cada uno de los Alfas te desea, irán tras tu rastro y buscaran reclamar tu cuerpo, para eso fueron creados.

La cara de espanto pareció desconcertar a la cruel mujer, no la soltó pero aflojó su agarre y sus ojos volvieron a ser claros.

-¿Flaly, qué ha pasado entre ustedes dos?

Pero no hubo respuesta, esa mujer fría y despiadada parecía contemplarla ahora con una ternura y tristeza, Flaky fue liberada de su agarre y se acomodó en su asiento conservando un semblante triste y pálido.

-¿alguno de ellos podría quererme y no desearme?

-…..no.

OOooOOOooOOoooOOOOoooOOOoooO Ooo

Splendod observaba cada paso que ese tipo daba, no confiaba en él, ese sujeto solía trasladarse demasiado como para no levantar sospechas, además, era consiente que en ese lugar no era el único doble agente, Ant nunca le dio ningún tipo de confianza ni le demostró respeto alguno, era un odio mutuo.

-"_ese tipo se trae algo entre manos"_ –esperó a que el vicioso de la nicotina cerrara la puerta del laboratorio para llevar a cabo su espionaje, encendió una pantalla de una cámara que había ocultado unas horas antes de que arribaran las cargas de pólvora y otros químicos explosivos.

Cada movimiento que Ant realizase quedarían registrados en la video, se aseguró de ponerle llave a la puerta y tomó asiento frente el monitor, a los pocos minutos dejó escapar un bufido de exasperación y aburrimiento, ese pelinegro, al igual que él solo permanecía sentado, claro que Ant veía unos papeles mientras fumaba….

-Pero estás mal de la cabeza ¿fumando con tantos productos inflamables a su alrededor?... si volamos espero que te mueras primero pedazo de descerebrado!- gruñó irritado, no podía ir a la sala del laboratorio para exigirle que apagara el cigarro, y tampoco tenía previsto esa área de los almacenes, se suponía que debía estar en la zona de las celdas, donde almacenaban a los nuevos niños para reabrir la experimentación del P.A.O.A.

Se tocó la frente, estaba sudando frío, sabía por lo que pasarían esos niños, con solo recordarlo su cuerpo repetía de forma horrible cada una de las experiencia vividas, trató de calmarse, si el odio y el terror lo invadía era capaz de perder la cordura como el joven soldado de la alianza.

Enterró sus dedos entre su cabello rojo sangre intentando poner su mente en blanco cuando un ruidito algo particular lo distrajo, sonaba como si algo se arrastrase por sobre metal, dirigía su mirada a las tuberías sobre su cabeza, por lo menos en esa sala no había una salida a la ventilación, se acercó al ducto centrándose solo en su sentido del oído, pero nada, quizás solo había sido imaginaciones suyas.

Dirigió nuevamente su atención al monitor, Ant se había puesto de pie dirigiéndose hasta una de las gavetas con llave… la de Sniffles para ser más preciso, abriéndola sin ningún problema.

-¿Cuándo se a echo con la combinación y la llave?

Casi pegando su rostro al monitor pudo ver un poco el interior de la gaveta, estaba vacía en su totalidad, solo se contemplaba algo pequeño como una cajón con probetas, si no fuera porque la cámara era en blanco y negro de terribles definiciones habría notado que cada una tenía un contenido rojo, sangre.

OOooOOOooOOoooOOOOoooOOOoooO Ooo

Frenó el coche y descendió sin ganas, Splendid levantó la mano para despedirse del conductor y luego procedió a sacar la llave para ingresar a su departamento, nuevamente estaba casi arrastrándose por el cansancio y el hambre, necesitaba algo bueno y quizás dulce también…. Seriamente pensó en que Nutty tenía mucha influencia en su nutrición.

Abrió la puerta contemplando todo en oscuridad mientras un fuerte hedor golpeaba literalmente su nariz, rápidamente se puso en alerta, prendió la luz al recordar a su joven inquilina.

-RED…..!

Toda la sala estaba salpicada en sangre, apestaba ha muerto y sangre pero ¿y los cuerpos?, corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta la cocina al notar un rastro peculiar en el suelo, como si hubiesen arrastrado algo pesado y dio con los cuerpos, dos, los mismos sujetos que había visto la noche que conoció a la pequeña Red, esos delincuentes a los que había estado siguiendo el rastro los últimos tres meses.

Los contempló por unos cortos segundos para luego voltear su cabeza a todos lados, ellos no les interesaban ¿Dónde estaba su pequeña inquilina? ¿Estaba viva?

Se dirigió a la habitación esperando dar con ella, su corazón estaba acelerado, tenía miedo, algo no estaba bien, entonces al cruzar nuevamente la sala notó una par de piernas al otro lado del sofá, dejó de respirar rogando en su interior que no fuera ella.

Un sonido de algo pesado siendo depositado sobre una superficie de madera lo paralizó.

-recordaba que eras mas hábil, casi como un súper hombre Blue

Splendid se giró lentamente buscando al otro individuo en el interior del departamento, entrecerró los ojos agudizando su sentido visual, ese hombre, él lo conocía.

-tengo algo que puede ser mortal para ti Blue, de los dos eres el que menos lo tolera, no fue fácil hacerme con esta joya, tampoco me esperaba que alguien descubriera lo que había en el paquete antes de que te afectara.

-Phillip?

-recuerdas a tu médico de cabecera? Creía que te habíamos borrado la memoria, deja de verme así muchacho, estoy vivo, así como muchos de los que formamos parte de esta mierda, ni te imaginas cuantos de nosotros seguimos como si nada. –apuntó el arma contra Splendid y disparó, la bala de dio directamente en la frente.

Caminó con parsimonia hasta el derribado cuerpo del joven peli azul.

-como me lo esperaba- bufó aburrido al oír gemir a Splendid –una simple bala no te puede matar, pero estás debilitándote, antes ni siquiera con un revolver de tanto calibre lográbamos derribarte, parecían picaduras de mosquitos

Splendid miró con dificultad directamente a los ojos de ese ex científico y verdugo de niños, sus ojos brillaban, como a todos los macho Alfa.

-expe….rimenta…mentaste con tigo….

-qué?- se puso serio –todos los hombres, niños, soldados y científicos fueron parte del proyecto LiLith y P.A.O.A ¿no recuerdas que siempre teníamos nuevos miembros en el staff? Claro que en nosotros no era tan letal como con los "conejillos", para nosotros era como si tomáramos estimulantes mientras a ustedes los estábamos modificando genéticamente, por eso morían entre 20 a 30 niños por semana.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

-ya da igual Blue- hizo un gesto como si no le importase nada, despreocupado mientras alzaba sus hombros- ella sigue viva, ambas lo están y lo peor es que estén juntas

-¿Qué?

-White y Flaky idiota ¿aún no recuerdas nada? ¿No te dice nada ese nombre….. Que tal el de WeiB?...-gruñó frustrado –la droga debería haber tenido mejor efecto en mí que en ti, pero solo bastó una gota de sangre de estos incrédulos –señaló los cadáveres en el cocina –para que mi oscuro pasado regresara a mi senil cabeza.

Splendid trató de pararse pero Cro notó sus intenciones rápidamente le disparó en la piernas por la zona de los talones, el grito del peli azul fue desgarrador.

-quizás sea un efecto secundario, eso te deja como experimento fallido, ya no eres necesario.

-¿has venido a matarme?

-no pensaba cruzarme contigo muchacho, como te dije estaba senil, sin un solo recuerdo de mi horrible pasado y así pienso seguir, pero si existe algún rastro de esta mierda en la que me metí no podré hacer como si nada, me perseguirá para siempre- el rostro de Cro se había desfigurado, dolor, odio, impotencia todo mesclado en una sola mirada viciada de confusión y venganza.

-WeiB, White…. Dijiste que ya no importaba pero… ¿Quiénes son?

-umm… ¿se te hacen importante verdad? Sin embargo no tienes la menor idea que pintan en toda esta historia….. desearía no tener que recordarlas, sobre todo a WeiB. Eran las hijas del Tigre

-¿el superior?

-gemelas, ambas fueron las primeras únicas niñas genéticamente alteradas que salieron con vida exitosamente, desarrollando la reestructuración modificada en sus genes como algo natural, los demás sufrían algún tipo de parálisis, derrames o canceres celulares, morirán a las pocas horas, las usamos como prototipos para prolongar la vida de los demás, tú y tu hermano son obra de aquello-

Splendid aspiró sorprendido, la niña con la que soñaba comenzaba a tomar forma y nombre, algunas lagunas y nebulosas de su memoria se desbloqueaban con cierto dolor en su cerebro, agujas, golpes, torturas, malestares físicos y deseos de morir comenzaban a calarle los huesos.

-sin embargo solo WeiB puso concebir, tuvo mellizos…. El mayor y único varón murió a las horas de nacido, Flaky … ella sigue viva

-tu….. – se giró al recordar el tercer cuerpo tras el sofá haciendo que Cro siguiera la ruta de su punto de interés

-ah… ese desgraciado, sus padres me debían una muy grande, pero me la pude cobrar con su hijo, al igual que contigo no esperaba encontrármelo.

-¿Quién era?- rogó que no fuera la pequeña Red

-Sniffles, murió rápido…. ¿no le conoces? Estaba sentando en el sofá tranquilamente, creía que era tu invitado, bueno, ya basta de charlas, acabemos con esto. –tomó distancia y apuntó a la frente de Splendid

-…eso no me matará- le recordó con cierta arrogancia pero su pequeña sonrisa se borró tras la seriedad que le devolvía Cro

-no usaré balas muchacho ¿Por qué cree que he logrado derivarte?

-no puede ser….

-no lo tomes como algo personal, pero si hay alguna forma de remediar esto y ganarme el perdón de mi querida WeiB es eliminando cada parte de esta locura.

-¿el perdón de WeiB?

-WeiB era la madre de mis hijos.

OOooOOOooOOoooOOOOoooOOOoooO Ooo

Petunia se paralizó ante el fuerte sonido de un disparo, Mole la jaló del brazo haciéndola retroceder hasta el auto y obligándola a montarse, rápidamente sacó un arma de la funda del pecho dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaba seguro provino el siniestro sonido, del lugar donde su clienta le había indicado la actual residencia de la "niña".

Aguardó ocultó tras un muro esperando que quien fuera abandonara el lugar pero nada ocurrió, se acercó y miró por la ventana, no se veía movimiento además el interior del departamento estaba en total penumbra, llevó la mano hasta la cerradura y descubrió que la puerta estaba abierta, con total sigilo se introdujo al lugar sintiendo un fétido hedor a muerto y sangre seca, prendió las luces dando con una desagradable escena, cuidadosamente examino cada una de las habitaciones para confirmar si había alguien más aparte de los tres cuerpos en el suelo.

-arrgggg….

Oyó un gemido provenir del baño, siguió el rastro y encontró a un joven peli azul sangrando de la cabeza mientras vomitaba sin parar. Se le acercó para socorrerlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién te a echo esto?

-…argg..- siguió vomitando tras dedicarle una mirada perdida y ausente.

Alguien había llevado a cabo una matanza en ese lugar, por la situación le daba a entender te que el dueño del departamento había sido sorprendido y brutalmente atacado con las claras intenciones de matarle pero habían fallado, lo que le preocupaba era saber si la joven muchacha pelirroja se encontraba en ese momento en el interior o si había seguido sus indicaciones.

-"_tengo que contactar a Cro….."_

* * *

**se viene el fin de año! sobrevivimos a otro fin del mundo! **_  
_

**hay que celebrar este solsticio de verano!  
**

**S.B  
**


End file.
